


【唐鳄】Chains N Roses

by 66X66



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:42:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 22
Words: 64,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26712373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/66X66/pseuds/66X66
Summary: 原著向非典型ABO，明哥Alpha，老沙Omega转Alpha。存在私设可能。有囚禁，有生子。更新会第一时间发布在http://liuliuxliuliu.lofter.com/，欢迎来lofter找我玩~
Relationships: Crocodile & Donquixote Doflamingo, Crocodile/Donquixote Doflamingo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

——他给予他锁链和玫瑰，而这一切却都是他最为痛恨的。

01

克洛克达尔立于崖壁之上。  
低头往下看，本来应当是港口的地方现在呈现出整齐的刀削般的断口，来时的平坦石路和自己的船只一起彻底消失不见。  
没有任何声响，没有任何战斗痕迹，仿佛从未存在过一般，完完全全地从世间蒸发。

他迅速地衡量了一下当下的情况。  
自己正身处一个极其迷你、地势平缓的小岛，这也是自己当初会同意在这里进行交易的原因。  
——一览无余，对方无法提前做埋伏；  
——面积狭小，即使有意外自己也能第一时间沙化回到船只，然后全速离开；他甚至提前让船员准备好了近程和中程的炮击装备，哪怕有追兵也能把他们全部轰成肉渣。

而现在，当这座小岛鬼使神差地整个几乎消失了一半，他所属意的这些优点就全部成了致命的缺点。  
——他现在根本无处躲藏，也无路逃脱。  
当然，整个小岛地势并不高，往下跳其实完全可行  
——如果他不是一个该死的遇到海水就会被吞噬的能力者的话。

而能力，他的能力，也被意料之外突如其来的一阵雨给完全淋成了摆设。  
这根本不正常。哪怕是气候多变的新世界，其实也是有一些特殊的方法能够小范围地预测天气的变化，而他为此等候了两周多的时间，几乎是百分百确定这座岛屿这一天必定不会降雨，才把见面的时间安排在今天。

毫无疑问，自己被人摆了一道。

身后的追兵渐渐赶了上来，从脚步声判断，人数比适才自己逃脱时还要多上一倍。  
被暴雨淋湿的大衣沉重地压在肩头，本来整齐后梳的头发也被奔跑和雨势弄乱了，几缕额发散乱地垂在脸颊两侧。

不太妙啊。  
他右手伸进大衣口袋，想要掏一支雪茄出来平复一下额头开始浮起的锐痛，却发现中意的雪茄早已被倾盆大雨给泡成一堆烂草。

“克洛克达尔，你已经没有路走了，乖乖束手就擒吧！”身后响起了气喘吁吁的劝降声。

嘈杂的狗吠！  
克洛克达尔一声冷笑，随手将泡烂的雪茄丢弃。  
名贵的烟草坠入黑夜中暗沉却又平静的海面，缓慢地沉入海底。

黑发黑衣的男人转过身。  
黑夜隐藏住了他的表情，但高大挺拔的身躯和从容不迫的动作却依然给人以十足的威压之感。  
站在最前排的人猛然生出一股汗毛倒竖的寒意，有几个胆小的甚至默默向后退了几步。

“让我猜一下，你们的主人下的是什么命令。是要活捉吗？就凭你们，他确定？”克洛克达尔低低地笑了几声。  
他从刚才开始就有这种感觉，这群家伙虽然人数众多且大部分都手持武器，但整个过程中却始终没有人对他开过哪怕一枪。  
“本来我是懒得陪野狗玩的，但既然你们主人放出来咬人，我倒也不介意代他训一下狗。”

话音刚落，黑色大衣的下摆猛地翻卷一下，等到重新垂落下来的时候，呈半圆形包围圈的前半区已经倒下了将近一半的人。

“是霸王色！大家向后退！”有比较老练的水手立刻反应过来，招呼众人保持队形向后退开。  
“看来也不全是傻狗，”黑发的高大男人笑得轻松，抬起手，将散落的额发向后捋去，“既然知道就叫你们主人出来吧。凭几条狗就想活捉我，这也太失礼了。”

刚才这样的霸气已经不能够再用在这群小喽啰身上了——克洛克达尔面上平静，大脑却在飞快地运转着——对方既然想生擒，就不可能只有这群菜鸟，背后必然会有两名、或许是三名相当程度的高手，必须将体力节约在他们身上；如果首领也在场，幸运的话自己也许能够拿住首领来做要挟。  
而且自那件事情之后，自己的体能至今还没能恢复到峰值，独战必须慎之又慎。  
他不禁咬了咬牙。  
——该死，没有让达兹在岸上待命是他今天最大的失策！

无论如何，刚才的那一记下马威应该至少能够逼出一名干部。  
克洛克达尔右手握紧，身体也慢慢开始绷紧蓄力。

但下一刻，他却猝不及防地僵住了。

“呋呋呋，几年不见，鳄鱼混蛋的嘴还是一如既往的毒啊～”  
包围圈从侧面让开一个口，熟悉的讨人厌的笑声、熟悉的被羽毛大衣撑得分外庞大的身躯、熟悉的轻浮语调。  
——从人群背后走出来的，不是堂吉诃德·多弗朗明哥那个混账又能是谁？！


	2. Chapter 2

02

高速运转的大脑在看到形似火烈鸟的嚣张家伙出现的一霎那停滞了。  
他不是在推进城吗？  
他怎么会来新世界？  
他是怎么找到我的？  
他找我是为了什么？

太多问题争先恐后地从脑海中冒出来，他一时不知道该先思考哪一个。

“说起来这个味道，”火烈鸟一般张扬放肆的家伙动作夸张地在空中嗅闻着，寻找在适才战斗中某人所释放出的压倒性气息，“老子真是太久没闻到了～你不知道我有多想念它呢呋呋呋呋！”

先前感受到的一丝锐痛从额头开始，像一道突然加强的电流一般穿透脑壳，剧痛中耳膜都开始尖锐地鸣响起来。  
克洛克达尔压下突如其来的晕眩感，挺直腰背，强自镇定地冷笑一声：“呵呵，傻鸟在推进城待不下去了？怎么，知道自己见不得人所以出来也不和大家打个招呼？”  
“呋呋呋，实话告诉你吧鳄鱼混蛋，老子早就出来了。躲躲藏藏这么多年，为的就是今天给你一个惊喜。怎么样？感觉如何？够不够惊，够不够喜？呋呋呋呋呋～”

对方手舞足蹈地笑了起来，显然心情极为愉悦。  
克洛克达尔却只觉得胃部像坠了一个铅块，冰冷沉重，让人不适到极点。  
背后是海，头顶是雨，面前是率领着一群手下的火鸡混账，克洛克达尔开始在心中考量起攻击或跳海，究竟哪一个才是更明智的选择。

“不过先别忙着太激动，我这里还有一个礼物，无论如何也想让你这个混蛋看看。”高大男人突然想起什么似的一拍手，向旁边招呼道，“琵卡，把克洛克带过来。”  
克洛克达尔冷冷地看着他，胃部的不适感更为强烈起来。

随着一声尖细的应和声，地面一阵波动，一个小男孩像是乘着石头波浪一般被送到了他们面前。  
大约三四岁样子的男孩子，身上的一身小西服已然被雨彻底打湿，金色的半长头发也湿答答地贴在脸上、脖子上。

克洛克达尔狠狠咬牙，右手握紧到指节啪啪作响。  
“这就是你说的礼物？我对小孩子可不感兴趣啊，混账火鸡。”他听到自己冷淡的声音。

“先别急着拒绝嘛～”  
多弗朗明哥愉快地抬起左手，动了动手指，男孩像提线木偶一般被提起，以受难一样的姿态悬在半空。  
“仔细看看，很漂亮的孩子吧？他可花了我不少功夫呢呋呋呋～这样漂亮的孩子在奇形怪状的伟大航路上可不多见，为了找他，老子专门跑了一趟东海哦。”  
被吊起的孩子既没挣扎也没哭闹，维持着诡异的平静。  
“那个叫什么岛来着？嗯……一下子想不起来啊呋呋呋，真是伤脑筋～但总之，气候不错物产也丰富，虽然不富裕但居民们很友善，还算一个不错的地方呢呋呋！要不是地方太偏僻，老子还真想把那坐岛抢下来呢呋呋呋呋！”

克洛克达尔仍旧维持着一动不动挺拔的站姿，冷眼看着他。

“总而言之，老子本来没打算把这孩子带回来，但一看到他，怎么说呢，我就觉得你肯定会喜欢。怎么样，有没有很感动啊，鳄鱼混蛋？”  
丝毫不理会对方的毫无反应，身着粉色羽毛大衣的男人越说越兴奋，自顾自一阵大笑后用右手掏出一把枪，枪口对准了男孩。  
“呐，鳄鱼，礼物我是送出来了，要不要随你。如果你不要的话，老子也就不要了。”  
“咔哒”一声，是枪上膛的声音。

“你拿这个不知道哪里拣来的小孩威胁我？”克洛克达尔不屑地哼笑出声，“推进城待糊涂了吗傻鸟，把狗屎墨镜摘了看看清楚，你哪只眼睛看老子像是那种爱护老弱的爱心人士？”  
“还是一样无情啊鳄鱼混蛋。你就不要再想一想？”他左手一动，似乎是将线收紧了，男孩闷哼一声，但依然没有挣扎，“老子来开个价码吧。不许攻击，否则老子开枪；不许跳海，否则老子开枪；这礼物你要的话就五秒之内走过来，超过五秒，老子开枪。”

“五。”  
那个混蛋！他在心里狠狠咒骂。  
“四。”  
克洛克达尔在自己嘴里尝到了血腥的味道。  
“三。”  
被吊起的孩子平静地注视着他，仿佛完全不在意枪响之后自己的命运。

克洛克达尔的右手捏紧，放松，再捏紧，放松。  
终于在对方数到二之前彻底松了下来。  
“我的船员在哪里？”

正得意洋洋倒数的男人愣了一下，似乎没想到对方放弃得如此之快，再开口的时候语调明显变得更为轻快愉悦起来：“只要你乖乖过来，我可以保证，我不会杀他们。买一送一群，怎么样，这个条件赚翻了吧？”

在心里沉沉地叹了口气，克洛克达尔整了整披在肩上的大衣，迈步向那团粉色的身影走去。  
跨过横七竖八倒在地上的家伙，终于走到能勉强看清对方的距离。  
依然是花哨的着装搭配招牌的浮夸太阳镜，眼神因镜片的遮挡而无法得见，但他看到对方脸上咧开的得意笑容越来越大。  
他们之间现在只隔了几步。

克洛克达尔继续向前走。  
多弗朗明哥收回持枪的右手，用两根手指挂住枪托，然后朝他伸出手——手心朝上，迎接的姿态。  
于是他也伸出左手。

金钩触到手指的一霎那，克洛克达尔双眸一凛，右手一个沙岚将男孩刮走，左手方向猛转，弯钩扣住身前高大男子后颈用力向下拉拽，同时右手收回，猛地伸向对方大块暴露在外的肩颈皮肤。  
但前七武海级别的对战间哪容得分秒的迟滞。  
右手的行动终是没有跟上左手，还没等触碰到目标，他就意识到自己的右手被看不见的力量拖拽向半空，然后肩膀也被对方制住。

仅仅毫秒之间，自己便由进攻的发起方转被对方狠狠地压向地面。  
伴随一阵沉重的闷响和后背处传来剧烈的疼痛，尘土四下飞扬，碎石被抛向空中。  
他意识到自己被砸进了地面。

脖颈被扼住，面前是那人怒极而扭曲的笑脸。  
“你怎么变笨了呢，该不会真的以为这么三心二意地就能赢过我吧？”多弗朗明哥嘴角依然大大咧开，额头却因用力和怒气而绷起了青筋。  
“本来还想着这次是不是不用再上这个了，”悬吊在半空中，挑衅般在眼前晃动的是熟悉的颜色和质地。  
伴随右手腕处传来的冰冷触感和“咔嚓”一声，熟悉的乏力感一瞬间传遍四肢百骸。

“抓到了你了哦，小、鳄、鱼。”贴在自己耳边，一字一顿、咬牙切齿的吐字。  
胸膛中的心脏还因几秒前的突袭而剧烈跳动，但克洛克达尔却觉得它仿佛已经静止一般，比手腕上的海楼石更为明显地向大脑传递出疲惫的信号。  
他索性闭上了眼睛。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 那啥其实在我打开文档的时候本来是准备搞点颜色的，毕竟人都抓来了，不搞点啥还是明哥吗？  
> 但就……不知道为什么打着打着变成了小鳄鱼找妈妈……  
> 那就下一章吧（汗）
> 
> 然后说一下克洛克洛弗（Crokluff）这个名字的由来，差不多是在这个烂梗脑洞诞生的同时就蹦出来的。取的是Croco+love的谐音，念出来就知道是个什么味儿了。  
> 所以说他爹确实是嚣张又讨打

03

他不知道船在海上漂行了多久，也没有去留意行驶的方向朝向何方。  
也许是三天，也许是五天；也许是向东，也许是往西。  
这对现在的他而言都没有任何意义。

克洛克达尔下床，拿过搭在一旁沙发上的睡袍，随手往自己身上一套，松松地系上腰间的带子。  
睡袍是鲜艳的酒红色，一如那个混账几十年如一日的糟糕品味，好在细腻的丝绸质地尚佳，克洛克达尔也就顺理成章地霸占了这件衣服。

从床头柜抽屉里取出一支雪茄点上，深深吸入一口，然后缓缓吐出。  
——是自己几年前还在乐园时所惯常吸食的口味。  
然而自从发生那件事情之后，漂泊不定的行程使他无法再保有固定的购买渠道，慢慢地也就转向了其他更易买到的品种；而在进入新世界之后，他更加是买得到什么就抽什么，有时停泊的岛屿比较贫瘠，他也就直接用当地人手裹的粗糙卷烟代替。  
而现在，自己终于能在阔别多年之后再度抽到自己中意的雪茄，却是在那个家伙的船上，那个家伙的房间，实在堪称讽刺。

克洛克达尔轻笑一声，抬起右手，旋转着从各个角度观赏起腕间全新的“装饰品”——这是他那天上船之后替代海楼石手铐被换上的新“镣铐”。  
内侧毫无疑问是海楼石，外侧则包裹了一层黄金，不仔细看的话几乎会让人以为这就是一个黄金的手镯。  
内圈的圈围正好严丝合缝地贴合自己的手腕，就算把虎口弄脱臼也不可能取下来。  
——看来是为自己量身定做的。  
搭扣式的设计，没有锁孔。  
——没有钥匙，就没有办法像上次一样让Mr 3用蜡烛能力打开。  
他这两天也做过几次尝试，但在金钩被卸下的情况下用残肢确实难以操作。  
——要么是用绝对的蛮力，要么是锁扣处有特殊的解开方法，否则就完全无法褪下这个镯子。

取下雪茄，伴随着吐出的烟雾沉沉地叹了一口气。  
索性不再纠结于目前看来似乎无解的处境，他站起身，从靠墙的厨柜里取出一瓶酒，用牙齿咬开软木塞，熟门熟路地为自己倒了一杯红酒。  
没有慢慢醒酒的心情，他直接端起酒杯饮下一口。

没有醒过的红酒入口带有明显的单宁酸度，在扑面而来的莓果类甜香过后，馥郁的花香渐渐浮起。一口咽下，片刻，烟草和香料的余味开始在口腔中弥漫开来。  
他挑挑眉，拿起酒瓶端详了一下。  
——8年的Shiraz，不名贵，然而确实是自己小酌时比较喜欢选择的品类。

就算漂在海上也不肯放弃享乐，倒是那个混账一贯的风格。  
不屑地哼了一声，他拿起酒杯再向杯子里加满一些，然后在书桌旁的扶手椅上坐下，拿过散落满桌的纸张，一边轻轻晃动酒杯醒酒，一边随意地阅读起文件。  
——那个家伙过去从不避讳在自己面前谈论他的“生意”和计划，看来现在也依然如此。

克洛克达尔入神地阅读着密密麻麻的文件——这一向是他的专长——虽然听到门锁“咔哒”一下被扭动的声音，也懒得抬头。  
反正除了某只鸟之外，估计现在也没人敢进来这个房间。

然而等了一会儿他也没有听到熟悉的震耳欲聋的脚步声，那似乎永远停不下来的呱噪说话声也未响起，于是他不禁奇怪地抬起头。  
那天的金发小男孩站在门口，手仍然放在把手上，似乎没想好要不要进来，但神情间并无扭捏，只是睁着圆圆的眼睛，腰背笔直，平静地看着他。  
——那是一双金色的眼睛。

他们互相盯着对方看了一会儿，然后克洛克达尔低下头，重新看起文件。  
很遗憾，对方似乎将他的彻底忽视理解成了其他意思。他听到皮鞋底踩过木质地板的轻轻的“嗒嗒”声，然后在自己面前几步的地方停住了。

“他们说你叫克洛克达尔。”  
这是他第一次听到这个孩子开口说话。就像所有普通的孩子一样，是清脆稚气的声音，话音平稳，吐字清晰，没有夹杂奇怪的方言或用词。

克洛克达尔没有打算搭理对方。  
他逼迫自己将注意力集中在摊在桌面的纸张之上，但脑子里却像是突然升起一堵屏障，将纸张上的所有内容都屏蔽其外，完全看不进去。

“你是什么人？”他听到那个稚气的声音继续提问。  
没有抬头，更没有回答。但那个孩子依然坚持不懈地提问。  
“你是我妈妈吗？”

克洛克达尔眉头微不可见地抽搐了一下。他终于察觉到肢体语言对小孩子是完全没有效果的，于是决定直截了当地让对方走人。

他抬起头，刚想开口，视线却一下子停留在对方圆圆的白嫩脸颊边几道暗红的擦伤。  
——他很熟悉这种伤口，被轻度沙岚擦过的人就会出现类似的摩擦伤。  
伤口恢复得很好，已经基本愈合，只留下几道细细的血痂，但在小孩细嫩的皮肤上依然显得有些触目惊心。

于是几乎已经到嘴边的“滚出去”就这么鬼使神差地变成了“疼不疼”。

小孩愣了一下，但很快恍然大悟般用手摸了摸自己的脸颊，然后摇了摇头。  
“不疼。”

克洛克达尔在心里对自己叹了口气，放弃般地观察起这个某种程度上害自己落到如此地步的大麻烦。  
白色的花边衬衫，领口和袖口平整洁白；  
深色的小马甲加及膝小西裤，明显经过熨烫，除行动间会碰擦到的部位外，毫无一丝褶皱；  
金色半长的头发整齐地梳在脑后，松松地扎起；  
脸颊带着明显的婴儿肥，除了几丝擦伤外，白白净净；  
——从各方面来说，这都是一个不像是会出现在海贼船，也与这艘的船长及船员风格风马牛不相及的孩子。  
他的视线在那双金色的眼睛上徘徊了许久，最后问道：“小鬼，你叫什么名字？”

“我叫克洛克洛弗（Crokluff），你可以叫我克洛克。”  
克洛克达尔的嘴角抽了一下——妈的混账火鸡。

见面前的男人再次陷入沉默，小男孩又问：“你不问我几岁吗？”  
“为什么要问？”克洛克达尔奇怪地挑了挑眉。  
“因为别人问完名字都会问我几岁。”一本正经地解释。  
克洛克达尔手扶着额头，不由低低地笑出声。

名叫克洛克的小男孩倒也不恼，看着对方笑了几声后摇摇头，似乎没有接着再说什么的意思，于是自己又开了口：“你是我妈妈吗？”  
“第一，只有对第一性征为女性的人才会用妈妈称呼；第二，”克洛克达尔用右手将掉落下来的几缕额发别在耳后，“我既不是你’妈妈‘，也不是你‘爸爸’。”  
“我们的名字很像。”  
“很多人的名字都很像。”  
男孩被反驳住了，皱起眉头想了想，接着问：“那你知道我妈妈在哪里吗？”   
克洛克达尔端起酒杯喝了一口——短暂醒过的酒体终于开始呈现出更为柔顺的口感——他好整以暇地咽下这口酒，然后在男孩期盼的目光中徐徐放下酒杯，摇了摇头。  
“抱歉，我完全不知道。”  
自进门起始终保持镇定的孩子终于开始显出了几分急切：“可是父亲说——”

他的话被走廊上传来的叫唤声打断了。  
“小少爷！小少爷你在哪里？小少爷！”呼唤的女声焦急却又刻意压低着，显然是不敢闹出大动静。

克洛克睁大眼睛，看看门口又看看端坐着的男人，眼神巡梭几个来回，最后快速地跑到扶手椅后，抓住椅背蹲了下来。  
克洛克达尔有些好笑地扭头看向背后，小男孩皱起眉头，竖着食指向他比划了一个“嘘”。

脚步声在打开的门前停住，过了片刻，一个身着女仆服装的青年女子颤巍巍地从门口伸进半个脑袋，眼光搜索了一下室内，在和身披睡袍的男人对视后瞬间紧张地涨红了脸。  
“克、克洛克达尔先生！对、对、对不起，我马上——”  
“不要紧。顺便，”克洛克达尔好脾气地接受了她结结巴巴的道歉，右手向后一伸，摸到一个毛茸茸的小脑袋，向下握住窄窄的肩膀，一用力，隐藏在身后的小家伙就被推了出来，“你要找的人好像在这里。”

被无情“背叛”的孩子垂着脑袋，比刚才更鼓的脸颊显然透露出他内心万分的不高兴。  
被大惊小怪的女仆推着拉着走到门口，行将离开前，他回过头瞪了一眼又端起红酒杯的男人——后者对他举了举杯，权表欢送，慵懒的金眸在明亮顶灯的照耀下像金色的猫眼石般流光溢彩。

女仆面红耳赤，嘴里不停重复着“谢谢对不起，谢谢对不起”，手上轻轻地将闯祸的小少爷往门口赶，眼睛则不敢往书桌方向瞥上分毫。  
那宽松的酒红睡袍下裸露出的斑驳淤痕，从脖颈延伸到胸口，并一直蔓延进丝质布料遮盖下的未知领域，想也知道过去这几天这间房间里发生了什么。

这是她能看的吗？开玩笑！被少主知道还了得？！  
为了自己的眼珠子能好好地继续待在眼眶，她还是赶紧麻利儿地带着自家小少爷走人吧。


	4. Chapter 4

04

多弗朗明哥行走在昏暗的走廊上。

因为几天前直接把半座岛屿蒸发的大手笔，船队似乎被海军盯上，为了绕开追击，这几天他和家族成员们没少为此费心。调整逃离路线、商讨下一步目的地以及地下交易是否应当暂时移交，每一个细节背后都代表了反复的商榷与无休无止的干部会议。  
作为他本人来说，他其实并不介意直接与海军交手，但托雷波尔坚持认为他们在新世界根基未稳，如果现在就以堂吉诃德家族本名现身于世，势必会遭到天龙人势力的强力追捕，因此应当极力避免与海军正面交锋。  
嘛，这一点他也不反对啦。但更重要的是，经过多年的蛰伏与准备，他终于再次将曾经脱离自己掌控的那件“宝物”握在手心，如果因为不必要的混战而让那家伙找到机会溜走，那才叫得不偿失。

等到让人头脑发胀的一天结束，时间已近深夜。  
奇妙的是明明前一刻还觉得脑子已然被掏空，但现在，当他看到从门缝中隐隐透出的橙黄色光线，难以形容的雀跃与兴奋又开始从体内升腾起来。

推开门，视线很快锁定在舷窗旁的红色背影上。  
黑发的高大男子背对着他站立，手里端着红酒杯，姿态十足闲适。

从很久以前开始，多弗朗明哥觉得这个家伙总是这样。无论身在何处，他都自有一股“老子就是这里的主人，你们都给我跪下”的气势——哪怕明明处于劣势，这种帝王般的姿态都不会被削减一分一毫。  
他恨极他的目中无人，却也爱极他睥睨众生的傲慢矜贵。

就像现在，丝质的睡袍披在身，明明是松垮的穿着却丝毫不显邋遢。娇贵的面料贴合着每一寸身体的曲线，从宽阔的肩膀，隆起的肩胛骨，沿着背部肌肉充满力量感的起伏在腰线处乍然收紧，睡袍的带子松松地垂着，完美的垂坠感勾勒出位于其下的挺翘弧度。

多弗朗明哥下意识地伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇，肾上腺素不受控制的分泌让他觉得口干舌燥。  
毫无低调意图地重重阂上房门，他大摇大摆地朝着舷窗的方向走去。  
对方自然听到了他的声音，但却丝毫没有回头，自顾自摇晃着手中只剩下一口的红酒杯。

当我不存在吗？混蛋。  
——多弗朗明哥在心里骂了一句，却并无半分恼火，反而更加兴致盎然。

走到那个傲慢混蛋的身后，他毫不客气地将对方抱住，50厘米的身高差让他正好能够将对方整个地圈在自己怀里，把下巴垫在梳理整齐的头顶上。  
“呋呋呋，小鳄鱼这是在等我吗？”  
当然是不会有回答的，他几乎能想象出对方翻出一个白眼的样子，但这并不影响他喜滋滋地拦截下鳄鱼举起的酒杯，并抢占了最后一口暗红色的酒液。

经过橡木桶发酵沉淀的酒体稳重优雅，入口便能体味出丰富的层次，最后以十足男性化的烟草和香料的余味收尾——就像怀里的这个人一样。  
“好香。”他刻意压低声音，拿下对方手中的酒杯随意往地上一扔，然后弯下腰，开始沿着对方颊侧一下一下地琢吻起来。  
怀中家伙黑发的发尾仍然半湿，皮肤泛着潮气，整个人氤氲在沐浴后余留下的芬芳之中。

多弗朗明哥对这股味道再熟悉不过。  
五年前当这个人初到德雷斯罗萨的时候，自己在浴室放置了满满一排十余种各种香型的沐浴用品供这位挑剔的“宾客”使用。而在最初的雨露均沾过后，最后只有这一款保持着稳定的消耗频率，并被补充了一次又一次。  
自那之后，自己也便只用这一个味道了——当然，推进城中的日子除外。

但让他怀念的还有另一种味道。

落在侧脸的吻渐渐向下滑去，力道由点到即止的轻啄变为了粘腻的吮吻。  
环住对方胸口的手也意图明显地拉开丝滑的衣襟，向内探去。

克洛克达尔微微扬起头，将脖颈更多的暴露出来，放松地呼出一口气。  
下一秒，他伸出手握住了在自己胸前肆虐的家伙。

“滚去洗澡。”  
“呋呋呋～现在洗了待会儿也会出汗，还不如等结束了我们一起洗，对吧～”回答的人丝毫不在意自己被制住的手，转用另一只手灵活地向下探去。  
“我可，呃！没兴趣和一只臭气、嗯……熏天的蠢鸟做。”性器被握住揉弄的刺激感让说出口的话语也变得断断续续。  
“别这么绝情嘛小鳄鱼～老子今天为了你可是被下面的人烦了一天，现在赶我走我也太可怜了吧。”身后的男人用轻佻的语气说着，一边用轻重得宜的手法揉捏着手中开始有抬头趋势的性器，一边将自己已然勃发的下身隔着滑腻的丝绸，恶劣地磨蹭顶弄起来。  
“看，老子的小兄弟已经开始要哭了哦。”

哭个屁。  
克洛克达尔对天翻了个白眼。  
傻鸟一旦兴致上来会有多难缠，这点自己再清楚不过。眼看着这一次是逃不过了，他只能沉着脸，试图转过身。  
“床上去。”言简意赅。  
“呋呋呋，小鳄鱼今天好热情。但我还没洗澡，就这样上床会把床铺弄脏哦，到时候你这个混蛋又得生气了吧？”  
“你他妈——”耐心正式告罄，然而咒骂的话语还没来得及出口，就被猝不及防刺入体内的手指给堵在了喉咙口。

“每天都做可真是方便啊，”又一根手指加了进来，两根手指熟练地在后穴内搅动、撑开，贴在自己颈侧的家伙伸出舌头，顺着适才弄出的痕迹暧昧地一路舔至耳畔，然后又含住开始发红的耳垂，将小小的黄金耳饰也一并含入，用牙齿轻轻地噬咬起来，“你的这里还很软哦，好像马上就能把我吞进去的样子呢。”

熟悉的快感袭来，克洛克达尔两手撑在墙面，咬牙忍住声音。  
“说起来，你是不是比以前更敏感了？我还什么都没做呢，就已经开始湿了。讲真的，虽然我玩过的alpha也没几个，”湿软的长舌滑入耳廓，黏腻的水声让人寒毛直竖，“但像你这么淫荡的身体，真的是alpha吗？”

克洛克达尔的喘息声开始粗重起来。  
他闭着眼睛，太阳穴突突直跳。当听到最后一句恶意的提问时，他冷笑一声，扭头向后看去。  
“混账火鸡，你什么时候话那么多了？怎么，上了年纪时长不够，要靠说话来凑？”

压在自己身后的人顿了一下，对方那颗毛茸茸的脑袋凑在克洛克达尔的肩窝里，先是闷笑，接着“呋呋呋”的笑声愈发响亮起来。  
仍然在自己体内的手指也随着笑声而震动起来，克洛克达尔厌恶地耸肩，想要把那颗扎人的鸟头抖下去。

“呋呋呋呋呋，我明白了，小鳄鱼看来是等不急了呢～”手指一勾，准确地触到了身下人的敏感点，多弗朗明哥愉快地感受到对方瞬间绷紧了身体，穴肉也随之收紧。  
他抽出手，一把拽下大衣扔在一边，又三下五除二地解开自己的裤头。胯下的巨物在摆脱布料束缚的一刹那欢欣鼓舞地跳了出来。  
重新压向身前强健的身躯，他将睡袍下摆一把撩起，随后用手握着自己抵住对方臀瓣，刻意动作缓慢地将已经溢出的前液抹在微张的穴口边缘。

“鳄鱼混蛋，你就给老子自己感受一下，看看是谁的时长不够。要是我在你之前射，老子TM今天就跪着给你舔出来！”


	5. Chapter 5

05

堂吉柯德海贼团（绝赞隐姓埋名中）船长室内。

室内灯光大亮，橙黄色的光线打在窗边两具不停耸动着的躯体身上，汗湿的肌肉在灯光照射下泛着淫靡的光泽。

“哈啊……啊……嗯！”  
断续的呻吟低沉，偶尔像喘不过气一般猛地拔高音调，然后又立刻被压在喉间，只剩下粗重的喘息和另一道急促而又用力的呼吸声交织在一起。  
“啪啪”的肉体撞击声时重时轻，时缓时急，夹杂着难以描述的可疑水声，无比清晰地回荡在室内。

如果此时有人路过自家船长房间，必定会被这暧昧至极的声响搞到面红耳赤。  
但两位奇怪声响的制造者此时却完全顾不上这个了。

多弗朗明哥两手紧紧握住对方的腰胯，一下一下狠狠地将自己向对方体内推送。  
身下的人背对着他，用手撑着墙壁，半弯下腰，臀部被掌握着高高翘起，被迫接受来自身后沉重的撞击。  
酒红色的睡袍早已是衣不蔽体，带子垂在身侧，领口被拉到肩部以下，腰部以下的面料则全部堆积在腰窝处。  
本就苍白的皮肤在艳丽丝质布料的映衬下更是白到几乎没有血色，衬得身上在这几日中被制造出的新旧痕迹更显触目惊心。

多弗朗明哥再度将手下的窄腰向自己这边用力一拉，感受到紧致的穴肉仿佛从四面八方热情地涌向自己的分身，阴茎上的每一寸皮肤都被周到地包裹，每一条凸起的脉络都被贴合着碾过。  
而味道，对方的味道，从后颈的腺体处散发，被高热的体温蒸腾，弥漫在房间中的每一个角落，将此时此地唯一的传递对象温柔地包裹起来。

松木醇厚的香味浮现在烟草那辛辣而浓郁的底调中，仿佛一支经过漫长发酵的雪茄，只一口便让人沉醉而又回味。  
这是那个人信息素给人的第一印象，强势，苦涩，醇厚，冷漠。  
但多弗朗明哥最喜欢的是当那个人陷入情欲中的时候。  
当他在自己的贯穿下变得湿润，当那双金色的眼珠蒙着水光，清明不再。  
此时如果仔细嗅闻，他便能从中品出一丝丝焦糖的甜香。  
纠缠的，甜腻的。

多么神奇，这个男人，连他的甜蜜都泛着苦涩。

游刃有余的表情早已无法维持，他紧紧皱起眉头，汗水不断从额角滑落，滑过颧骨流向颈项，又有几滴顺着凝在鼻尖，随着不断加大的动作幅度被甩落，滴在身下人同样汗湿的身躯之上。  
理智在放肆索求与压抑欲望之间来回跳跃，他再度一个挺身，目标明确地撞向对方最为敏感的那一点。  
“哈啊——”身下人随之发出一声高亢的呻吟，多弗朗明哥觉得自己的理智被推搡着向放纵的边缘越靠越近。

妈的！刚刚才夸下海口，这样下去可不妙啊。  
他咬住嘴唇，强自将自己从那让人留恋的美妙之处抽离，试图让欲望降温，恢复到更为可控的节奏之中。

身下的人似乎洞察了他的状况——他从对方的喘息声中听出了几丝疑似嗤笑的声音。  
多弗朗明哥颇感几分羞恼，掩饰似地将对方的上身拉起，转过身，不由分说地吻上那对凉薄的唇。

没有试探也没有温柔的前奏，嘴唇相贴的刹那两人的舌头就直接纠缠在一起，在彼此口中翻搅着，勾弄出响亮的水声。  
一吻毕，相交的唇瓣缓缓分开，两人额头贴着额头，短暂地调整着呼吸。

多弗朗明哥的手顺着对方的腰臀和大腿下滑，准备托起对方右腿膝弯，换成面对面的站立体位。  
变故就是在这时候发生的。

克洛克达尔原先向后撑着墙壁的手不知何时放到了他的胸口，就着结实的胸肌上下抚摸了两把，金色的眼睛似笑非笑地看着多弗朗明哥，盯得他下腹又一阵火起，几乎是想立刻让那条结实修长的大腿盘上自己的腰，然后一鼓作气地再冲进去。  
然而狡猾的鳄鱼却在这时用力推了他一把。

多弗朗明哥微微半蹲的姿势本来就不太稳定，加上此时精虫上脑，压根就没防备对方的动作。  
一个愣神，他直接向后倒去，带着面前的人一起摔倒在地。  
屁股和后腰直接砸上地面——这点痛楚对刀枪中滚过的大海贼来说根本不算什么；但胸口直接被一名身高2米5的健硕男子砸上来，对方右手还正好压在自己心脏部位——这又是另一回事。

饶是凶猛如天夜叉也不由胸口一闷，用了几秒才缓过来。  
“CAO！你是想直接压死老子吗？”嘴上说得凶狠，语气中却并无恼意。  
对方已经趁着他吃痛的一会儿调整好了姿势，听他这么一问，便挑衅地抬起下巴，居高临下的金色眼眸中满是倨傲之色。  
“如果我说正打算如此呢？”  
话音刚落，他压下身体，缓缓地坐上了已经调整好角度的身下人的性器之上。

只有完好的右手能够提供有效支撑，下落的速度更多要靠腰腹力量调节；对方甚至刻意减缓了坐下的速度，几乎是一寸一寸地将硬挺的灼热纳入自己体内，也因此后穴夹得异常紧。  
多弗朗明哥一口气屏在胸口，眼睛一眨不眨地死死盯住位于上方的恶劣家伙，直到对方臀瓣接触到自己的耻骨，这才长长地呼出一口气。  
“那老子愿意被你就这样夹死。”他听到自己连笑声都发着颤。

克洛克达尔停顿了一下以做适应，闻言低声笑笑。  
他伸出右手，沿着身下人的小腹一直抚摸上去，经过分明的腹肌，坚实的胸膛，凸起的喉结，抚过脸庞，最后摘下了时刻佩戴、宛如本体的艳色墨镜，手腕一挥，扔出老远。  
“那你死的时候可得看明白一点。”  
重新坐直身体，他反手撑在身下人紧绷的大腿上，开始缓慢地动作起来。

妈的老混蛋！  
温热湿腻的穴肉蠕动着绞住自己，起伏的动作幅度并不很大，却在力度适中的磨蹭间将他的欲望点燃得更盛。  
没有了墨镜的遮蔽，多弗朗明哥盯住正吞吐着自己老二的家伙，眼中的欲望一览无余。  
——酒红睡袍的前襟整个敞开，露出饱满的胸肌和经过自己揉弄而殷红挺立的凸起。再往下是结实的腹肌，随着腰肢前后上下的摆动，线条时而分明时而模糊。苍白的皮肤上分布着自己留下的斑斑吻痕，从脖颈、胸口一直延伸到腹部，再往下却被衣料堆叠的褶皱给挡住了。

多弗朗明哥听到自己重且急促的喘息声。  
他伸出手，试图拨开那碍眼的布料，却被对方“啪”地一下拍开。  
“作弊可不行，把你的爪子拿开。”

多弗朗明哥呋呋呋笑着拿开手，却是继续向后探去，两手一起隔着绸缎捧住了对方饱满的臀肉。  
对方垂下眼看了他一眼，脸上依然带着揶揄似的表情，但却默认了他通过手腕助力来催促自己加快动作的意图。

起伏越来越大，频率越来越快，从交合部位溢出的体液将两人的下身打得透湿。  
烟草的苦涩和焦糖的甜香开始变得愈发明显，应和着另一个人的信息素，在炙热的空气中纠缠、融合。

多弗朗明哥浑身肌肉绷紧，手指用力到几乎嵌入对方有力的臀大肌，短短的金发湿透，额头青筋根根暴起。  
还差一点，还差一点。  
他不由嘶吼一声，腹部和大腿一个用力，上身跃起，将身上的家伙一把压在地上，胡乱扯开睡袍，架起两条敞开的大腿，没等对方怒骂出声就恶狠狠地对准熟悉到仿佛刻印在脑子里的地方全力顶撞。

“唔！”黑发的男人发出一声哀鸣，完好的右手死死地抠进身上人的肩背，头高高仰起，脚趾蜷曲，上半身像离水的鱼一般死死绷住。

多弗朗明哥不知道自己最后冲刺了多少下，直到最后终于攀上顶峰，他的大脑都几乎空白一片。  
甜美的苦涩充斥着他的鼻腔，在一记又深又重的顶弄后，他蓦地停住动作，眼前绽放出一片烟花。

CAO，老子输了。  
他在高潮过后的平静中心如止水地想到。

——但幸好老天爷这次站在他这一边。  
当他小心翼翼地将男人还发着颤的大腿放下时，他看到对方的小腹和胸口也被溅上了点点白浊。

“呋呋呋，看来是平手呢～”他努力让自己的声音不要透露出太多劫后余生的情绪。  
“作弊可没什么好得意的。”克洛克达尔一脚把得意的傻鸟踹开，侧过身向床头柜的方向伸手。  
被踢开的家伙眼疾手快地坐起身，长手一伸从目标抽屉里取出雪茄递过去，顺便附加了分外殷勤的点燃服务。

被周到服务的对象完全没有道谢的意思，用右手撑着自己坐起身，自顾自吞吐了几口白雾。  
他看着给自己点完烟的家伙站起身，褪下一塌糊涂的衣裤，走向衣橱。  
“怎么，今晚还打算睡这边？”他皱起眉头。  
对方回过头，冲他挑了挑眉：“需要我提醒你这是老子的船吗，鳄鱼混蛋？而且这本来就是老子的房间。”  
“你不怕我趁你睡觉的时候把你掐死吗，傻鸟？”  
“哦，你会吗？”对方背对他耸耸肩，取出几件干净的衣物来。

克洛克达尔沉默着又吸了一口烟，缓缓吐出。  
“我今天看到那个小鬼了。”  
“哦。”  
“你知道？”  
“尤利娅向我汇报过了。”似乎不太满意自己挑出的衣服，他将其中一件扔了回去，又重新翻找起来。  
想起下午那名女仆胆小瑟缩的样子，克洛克达尔颇感意外地哼笑一声：“我倒是没想到她居然敢如实上报啊。”  
“这没什么。跟我的人都知道，老子不会因为已经犯下的失误责罚他们，但如果犯了错却想蒙混过关地瞒骗过去，”他抓着几件衣物，摇摇晃晃地走过来，“那才是真正的大忌。拿好，混蛋。”

一件衣服轻飘飘地飞过来，克洛克达尔下意识接住。  
——是一件亮紫色的丝绸睡袍。  
妈的。  
他在心里无声地骂了一句。

收好这件一如既往颜色恶俗的衣物，他再次开口：“养得不错啊，那个小子。”  
已经走到浴室门口的脚步一顿，多弗朗明哥歪过头想了想，最后转过身，光着身子大摇大摆地走了回来，大咧咧地在衣衫不整的男人面前一蹲。  
“怎么，想谈谈那小子吗？”  
甜腻的气息渐趋平淡，普通的雪茄味伴随着唇齿中呼出的白雾蔓延开来。

“那个时候，你真的打算开枪？”平铺直叙的提问。  
多弗朗明哥直视着对方，那双眼睛仍旧蒙着一层性事过后的潮湿，浅金色的眼眸却已经完全不带任何情绪，懒洋洋地回视着自己。  
他不由扬起了嘴角。  
“老子的儿子，老子当然想开枪就开枪。”

对方嗤笑了一声：“你的儿子？看不出你还有喜欢捡孤儿当自己孩子养的兴趣啊，混账火鸡。”  
多弗朗明哥嘴角扬得更大了。  
“不是老子的儿子，难道还是你儿子不成？嗯，混蛋？”言语间慢慢地朝对方靠近，彼此的呼吸声都开始变得明显起来，“顺便告诉你，这小子可不是什么捡来的孤儿，他是老子抢来的。”  
对方红晕尚未褪尽的脸上依然没有什么表情，金色的眼睛却慢慢结起冰层。

“嘶——”靠近的动作被按在肩膀上的雪茄给制住。  
多弗朗明哥刚想发难，拿他当烟灰缸的男人却站了起来，随即自己的视线就被一片亮紫色笼罩。

“别想把这种垃圾套到老子身上，”克洛克达尔居高临下地看着正狼狈地把睡袍从脑袋上扯下来的家伙，语气称得上轻快，“把我的衣服还回来，老子在这个破房间待腻了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 社长的信息素看着复杂，其实就是雪茄的味道。好的烟草和好酒一样，都会有很明显的复合香型。不懂的人只觉得就是个香喷喷的烟味，明哥算品得比较细的了嗯嗯  
> 然后设定的话社长此时是纯纯的A，虽然因为是分化后才转的A所以保留了生殖系统，但转了之后是A就是A，所以是没有发情期这个玩意儿的。  
> 所以我整这个设定的意义在哪里？  
> 大概就是单纯地想看男妈妈吧……


	6. Chapter 6

07

克洛克达尔并不酗酒。  
他也许能说是酗“烟”，但酒这种东西他更偏好“品赏”——品质要上乘，时机要正好，这样的情况下小酌一杯，才算得上人生悦事。  
在这一点上他和同为前·七武海的鹰眼颇有共同语言，也因此对方算是自己在来来去去的“同事”中难得能说上几句话，并且偶尔、很偶尔会交换珍藏一起喝上几杯的对象。

说到底，烟酒虽然都是好东西，但它们最根本的区别在于，烟会让人越抽越清醒，而酒却只会慢慢将自制力从你身上剥离。  
——而自己最痛恨的，就是失去控制、在不确定中浮沉的感觉。

基于以上原因，对于酒精，克洛克达尔在过去几十年人生中信奉的一直都是点到为止，并向来对那些端着劣质酒精、香味粗劣却依然能如牛饮水一般咕咚咕咚往下灌的家伙嗤之以鼻。

——就像眼前的这些人正在做的一样。

洛克达尔已经很久没有置身于吆三喝四的醉酒水手群中。  
——他在阿拉巴斯坦做了太久的英雄，而后是推进城、德雷斯罗萨，接着又辗转各处藏身匿迹，就算最后重新纠集起原巴洛克华克的几名手下一起进入新世界，但彼此在会社中以上下级之称已然习惯，是以平时在船上也都本本分分、井然有序。

他确实是远离真正的海贼世界太久，以至于一时竟不知道该如何应对这群仗着酒气，连天王老子都敢称兄道弟的醉鬼。

一个年纪较长的船员站起身，操着大舌头说起祝酒词。：“这一杯，我们要敬给Sir！”  
四下“哟！”的一片应和声。  
“多亏他今天用计把海军拖进乱流，否则我们也不可能把这几艘追着我们屁股跑的军舰给干到一块完整的木板都没剩！兄弟们，咱们今天干掉了几艘军舰！”  
“三艘！三艘！整编三艘军舰！”

“Sir！克洛克达尔！老子就没见过比你脑子更好使的海贼！这杯是我们在场所有人敬你，一定要喝了！”  
克洛克达尔嘴角一抽，默默侧了下身体，避开那个试图把手搭到自己肩膀上的没长眼睛的家伙。  
“你不喝吗？好，那我代你喝！”对方显然已经醉得有点分不清状况了，对如此显而易见的嫌弃也丝毫不以为意，笑嘻嘻地一口灌下整杯酒，完了一个酒嗝，振臂高呼，“Sir牛逼！”  
“牛逼！”  
“不愧是船长看上的人！”  
“船长牛逼！”

CAO！  
克洛克达尔只觉得自己人明明没醉，脑子却仿佛已经提前进入宿醉状态。后脑的某处突突直跳，像有人拿着把小锤子一下一下地凿着那块地方。  
众人口中除了自己外第二牛逼的家伙也在人群中一起怪叫起哄，泛着泡沫的杯子高高举起，笑容嚣张而又欠打。凳子对身高三米的他来说显然过于矮小，只能将两条腿笔直地伸向前方，裤腿上被人洒了酒，长长的羽毛大衣拖在地上，但他却毫不介意，兴高采烈地仿佛每根羽毛都飘在半空打着颤。

牛逼个屁，傻逼还差不多。  
克洛克达尔决定不再和这群在傻逼带领下的疯子浪费时间，站起身，拍拍衣服，转身回房。

身后的喧嚣依然在继续，但他听到那人的脚步声跟上了自己。  
他没停下，自顾自地走下楼梯。  
然后有人在微暗的走廊中拉住了他。

对方用力将他拉转过身，高大的身躯紧紧凑上来。  
克洛克达尔并无心去抵抗，顺着对方的力道被按在了墙上，两人呈现面对面的姿态。

多弗朗明哥两手撑在身下人的两边，背微微弓起，头朝下凑过去，整个人与对方保持着微妙的距离，却又将其完整地置于自己控制之下。  
“不和大家再玩一会儿吗，嗯？牛逼的老混蛋？”  
“然后和你们一起醉得见人就叫爸爸，一起躺在呕吐物里睡到天亮？听上去可真不错。”  
仿佛听到什么最好笑的笑话一般，金发的男人把头埋在对方肩胛，闷声笑了好一会儿，这才又抬起头。  
“真是无趣啊，你这个老混蛋。”多弗朗明哥的脸慢慢向下靠近，“说起来，那个乱流，你本来是准备那天交易时候用的吧？”

废话。  
克洛克达尔想着——时间地点日期都是自己精心设计好的，谁曾想还是阴沟里翻了船，还是在同一条臭水沟翻了两次。  
“呋呋呋，老奸巨猾、目中无人的混蛋。老子的船员都快被你把魂给勾走了，你却只把他们当傻子。呐，你再在老子船上待下去，说不定他们都要管你叫船长了。”

“那他们应该庆幸自己终于把糊在眼睛上的眼屎擦干净了，明白了自己原先跟的人就是一个纯种的傻逼。”克洛克达尔挑衅一笑。  
“你这个混蛋真是，从以前开始就一直都是这样。”对方呋呋怪笑着，更紧地贴了上来——脸靠近到能感受到彼此的鼻息，鼻尖与鼻尖只剩下微不足道的距离，“呐，告诉我，你眼睛里有看进过什么人吗？他妈除了白胡子，你还拿谁当回事？这么喜欢白胡子，你他妈怎么不管他叫爹？还是说已经叫过了，嗯？那你有没有给你白胡子爸爸也生个孩子？”

这蠢鸟醉了。  
克洛克达尔厌恶地转过头，右手用力将对方推开；但只一瞬，对方又压了上来。  
“啪”的一声，左手手掌在墙面上拍出巨大的声响；右手顺着滑下，手肘抵住身下人的胸膛，手指则捏住对方下颚，用力将他的脸拧过来，正面朝向自己。

柑橘的香气伴随着酒气一并冲入克洛克达尔的鼻端。  
——是那个混蛋信息素的味道。

“鳄鱼混蛋，老子再说一次，跟老子走。你要什么？要在新世界重新建立地盘？还是罗杰的遗产？只要跟老子一起走，老子他妈什么都给你们弄过来。”  
低沉的声音在耳边响起，到最后几句时对方的呼吸明显加重起来，捏住自己的手渐渐用力，熟烂到发冲的柑橘气息也慢慢浓重起来。

白痴。  
克洛克达尔懒得与他废话。虽然手腕上还带着海楼石，但这几天下来也逐渐习惯，此刻对付一个半醉不醒的醉鬼总还是绰绰有余。  
更主要的是，放任这个家伙在走廊上发散信息素会让自己处于非常不妙的境地。  
他暗自蓄力，正准备一拳挥向蠢鸟的下巴再提膝给他来上一脚，一旁的门“吱呀”一声开了。

橙黄色的灯光从半开的门里透出，照亮了面前半方走廊。  
克洛克一身条纹睡衣，站在半明半亮的交界处，金发凌乱，一边揉着眼睛一边看着他们。

“嗨克洛克宝贝儿，你怎么还没睡？”多弗朗明哥松开手，向后退了两步。  
克洛克达尔庆幸那个天不怕地不怕的火鸡在小鬼面前总算还有点常识。他站直身体，整整自己的衣领，不知道为什么竟泛起些微的窘迫来。

“我睡了，但听到有声音。”男孩声音里透着浓浓的困意，“我以为又有人攻击我们。”  
多弗拉明哥在男孩面前岔着腿蹲下，难得地放轻了呱噪的火鸡嗓：“我们今天已经赢了，忘了吗宝贝儿？没有攻击，去睡吧。”

克洛克看看自己一身酒气的父亲，又抬起头瞅瞅靠墙站立的另一人，问道：“你们是在吵架吗？”

“呋呋呋，我们怎么会吵架呢？放心吧宝贝儿～”就算蹲着也比面前的孩子高出太多，多弗拉明哥居高临下地伸出手，大力揉了揉面前毛茸茸的金色团子，宽大的手掌几乎把小脑袋整个罩住。  
“对吧小鳄鱼，我们有吵架吗？”撸完毛团子的某人又扭头对另一方绽开一个欠揍的笑脸。

小鳄鱼你个屁。  
克洛克达尔实在对这个名称感到作呕，但碍于小鬼在前不好爆粗口，于是只能简短表示：“没有。”  
——确实没有吵架，只有你他妈单方面发酒疯而已。  
他在心里补充道。

小男孩对着他们看看，似乎不太相信的样子，但依然被父亲牵着手回到了房间。  
送孩子上床，盖上被子，关上灯，阂上房门，迎接多弗朗明哥的是来自背靠对面墙壁站立的某人若有所思的凝视。

“看不出你这家家酒爸爸当得还挺投入。”  
“羡慕吗？要不要一起试试？”  
克洛克达尔沉默了两秒，然后脚尖一点地站直身体，径直走向他所住的房间。

一路无话，直到打开房门的时候克洛克达尔才又出声：“我还以为那小鬼的房间会离你更近一些。”  
“克洛克本来和我住一起。因为你抢了他的位置，所以现在是乔拉在带他。乔拉很喜欢他。”多弗朗明哥比起刚才莫名地冷静了许多。  
这种普通人的冷静出现在这只呱噪的火鸡身上，基本就可以等同于是低落。作为被迫“同床共枕”了很长一段时期的对象，克洛克达尔对此再熟知不过，但他也并不想去管这家伙莫名其妙的情绪起伏。

对话并没有再继续下去，他们在沉默中交替地冲了个澡。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章有关作战的部分全是胡扯啦啦啦～  
> 说到明哥的身份，隐姓埋名的原因是逃出推进城时世界政府并没有公开这个信息，为了抓鳄鱼同时也为了避免天龙人的追捕，家族的判断是顺势隐藏。


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 明哥信息素揭露——是烂熟的橘子味。可以想象成那种劣质糖果一样很冲的甜味，因为熟太透，又泛出一股发酵的、类似酒一样的糜烂味道。符合的是我个人对明哥的看法——看上去似乎没心没肺的样子，其实内心腐烂得透透的。很悲剧性的特质了。  
> 本章是上一章作战会议的后续，作战大捷后庆祝派对。

07

克洛克达尔并不酗酒。

他也许能说是酗“烟”，但酒这种东西他更偏好“品赏”——品质要上乘，时机要正好，这样的情况下小酌一杯，才算得上人生悦事。

在这一点上他和同为前·七武海的鹰眼颇有共同语言，也因此对方算是自己在来来去去的“同事”中难得能说上几句话，并且偶尔、很偶尔会交换珍藏一起喝上几杯的对象。

说到底，烟酒虽然都是好东西，但它们最根本的区别在于，烟会让人越抽越清醒，而酒却只会慢慢将自制力从你身上剥离。

——而自己最痛恨的，就是失去控制、在不确定中浮沉的感觉。

基于以上原因，对于酒精，克洛克达尔在过去几十年人生中信奉的一直都是点到为止，并向来对那些端着劣质酒精、香味粗劣却依然能如牛饮水一般咕咚咕咚往下灌的家伙嗤之以鼻。

——就像眼前的这些人正在做的一样。

克洛克达尔已经很久没有置身于吆三喝四的醉酒水手群中。

——他在阿拉巴斯坦做了太久的英雄，而后是推进城、德雷斯罗萨，接着又辗转各处藏身匿迹，就算最后重新纠集起原巴洛克华克的几名手下一起进入新世界，但彼此在会社中以上下级之称已然习惯，是以平时在船上也都本本分分、井然有序。

他确实是远离真正的海贼世界太久，以至于一时竟不知道该如何应对这群仗着酒气，连天王老子都敢称兄道弟的醉鬼。

一个年纪较长的船员站起身，操着大舌头说起祝酒词。：“这一杯，我们要敬给Sir！”

四下“哟！”的一片应和声。

“多亏他今天用计把海军拖进乱流，否则我们也不可能把这几艘追着我们屁股跑的军舰给干到一块完整的木板都没剩！兄弟们，咱们今天干掉了几艘军舰！”

“三艘！三艘！整编三艘军舰！”

“Sir！克洛克达尔！老子就没见过比你脑子更好使的海贼！这杯是我们在场所有人敬你，一定要喝了！”

克洛克达尔嘴角一抽，默默侧了下身体，避开那个试图把手搭到自己肩膀上的没长眼睛的家伙。

“你不喝吗？好，那我代你喝！”对方显然已经醉得有点分不清状况了，对如此显而易见的嫌弃也丝毫不以为意，笑嘻嘻地一口灌下整杯酒，完了一个酒嗝，振臂高呼，“Sir牛逼！”

“牛逼！”

“不愧是船长看上的人！”

“船长牛逼！”

CAO！

克洛克达尔只觉得自己人明明没醉，脑子却仿佛已经提前进入宿醉状态。后脑的某处突突直跳，像有人拿着把小锤子一下一下地凿着那块地方。

众人口中除了自己外第二牛逼的家伙也在人群中一起怪叫起哄，泛着泡沫的杯子高高举起，笑容嚣张而又欠打。凳子对身高三米的他来说显然过于矮小，只能将两条腿笔直地伸向前方，裤腿上被人洒了酒，长长的羽毛大衣拖在地上，但他却毫不介意，兴高采烈地仿佛每根羽毛都飘在半空打着颤。

牛逼个屁，傻逼还差不多。

克洛克达尔决定不再和这群在傻逼带领下的疯子浪费时间，站起身，拍拍衣服，转身回房。

身后的喧嚣依然在继续，但他听到那人的脚步声跟上了自己。

他没停下，自顾自地走下楼梯。

然后有人在微暗的走廊中拉住了他。

对方用力将他拉转过身，高大的身躯紧紧凑上来。

克洛克达尔并无心去抵抗，顺着对方的力道被按在了墙上，两人呈现面对面的姿态。

多弗朗明哥两手撑在身下人的两边，背微微弓起，头朝下凑过去，整个人与对方保持着微妙的距离，却又将其完整地置于自己控制之下。

“不和大家再玩一会儿吗，嗯？牛逼的老混蛋？”

“然后和你们一起醉得见人就叫爸爸，一起躺在呕吐物里睡到天亮？听上去可真不错。”

仿佛听到什么最好笑的笑话一般，金发的男人把头埋在对方肩胛，闷声笑了好一会儿，这才又抬起头。

“真是无趣啊，你这个老混蛋。”多弗朗明哥的脸慢慢向下靠近，“说起来，那个乱流，你本来是准备那天交易时候用的吧？”

废话。

克洛克达尔想着——时间地点日期都是自己精心设计好的，谁曾想还是阴沟里翻了船，还是在同一条臭水沟翻了两次。

“呋呋呋，老奸巨猾、目中无人的混蛋。老子的船员都快被你把魂给勾走了，你却只把他们当傻子。呐，你再在老子船上待下去，说不定他们都要管你叫船长了。”

“那他们应该庆幸自己终于把糊在眼睛上的眼屎擦干净了，明白了自己原先跟的人就是一个纯种的傻逼。”克洛克达尔挑衅一笑。

“你这个混蛋真是，从以前开始就一直都是这样。”对方呋呋怪笑着，更紧地贴了上来——脸靠近到能感受到彼此的鼻息，鼻尖与鼻尖只剩下微不足道的距离，“呐，告诉我，你眼睛里有看进过什么人吗？他妈除了白胡子，你还拿谁当回事？这么喜欢白胡子，你他妈怎么不管他叫爹？还是说已经叫过了，嗯？那你有没有给你白胡子爸爸也生个孩子？”

这蠢鸟醉了。

克洛克达尔厌恶地转过头，右手用力将对方推开；但只一瞬，对方又压了上来。

“啪”的一声，左手手掌在墙面上拍出巨大的声响；右手顺着滑下，手肘抵住身下人的胸膛，手指则捏住对方下颚，用力将他的脸拧过来，正面朝向自己。

柑橘的香气伴随着酒气一并冲入克洛克达尔的鼻端。

——是那个混蛋信息素的味道。

“鳄鱼混蛋，老子再说一次，跟老子走。你要什么？要在新世界重新建立地盘？还是罗杰的遗产？只要跟老子一起走，老子他妈什么都给你们弄过来。”

低沉的声音在耳边响起，到最后几句时对方的呼吸明显加重起来，捏住自己的手渐渐用力，熟烂到发冲的柑橘气息也慢慢浓重起来。

白痴。

克洛克达尔懒得与他废话。虽然手腕上还带着海楼石，但这几天下来也逐渐习惯，此刻对付一个半醉不醒的醉鬼总还是绰绰有余。

更主要的是，放任这个家伙在走廊上发散信息素会让自己处于非常不妙的境地。

他暗自蓄力，正准备一拳挥向蠢鸟的下巴再提膝给他来上一脚，一旁的门“吱呀”一声开了。

橙黄色的灯光从半开的门里透出，照亮了面前半方走廊。

克洛克一身条纹睡衣，站在半明半亮的交界处，金发凌乱，一边揉着眼睛一边看着他们。

“嗨克洛克宝贝儿，你怎么还没睡？”多弗朗明哥松开手，向后退了两步。

克洛克达尔庆幸那个天不怕地不怕的火鸡在小鬼面前总算还有点常识。他站直身体，整整自己的衣领，不知道为什么竟泛起些微的窘迫来。

“我睡了，但听到有声音。”男孩声音里透着浓浓的困意，“我以为又有人攻击我们。”

多弗拉明哥在男孩面前岔着腿蹲下，难得地放轻了呱噪的火鸡嗓：“我们今天已经赢了，忘了吗宝贝儿？没有攻击，去睡吧。”

克洛克看看自己一身酒气的父亲，又抬起头瞅瞅靠墙站立的另一人，问道：“你们是在吵架吗？”

“呋呋呋，我们怎么会吵架呢？放心吧宝贝儿～”就算蹲着也比面前的孩子高出太多，多弗拉明哥居高临下地伸出手，大力揉了揉面前毛茸茸的金色团子，宽大的手掌几乎把小脑袋整个罩住。

“对吧小鳄鱼，我们有吵架吗？”撸完毛团子的某人又扭头对另一方绽开一个欠揍的笑脸。

小鳄鱼你个屁。

克洛克达尔实在对这个名称感到作呕，但碍于小鬼在前不好爆粗口，于是只能简短表示：“没有。”

——确实没有吵架，只有你他妈单方面发酒疯而已。

他在心里补充道。

小男孩对着他们看看，似乎不太相信的样子，但依然被父亲牵着手回到了房间。

送孩子上床，盖上被子，关上灯，阂上房门，迎接多弗朗明哥的是来自背靠对面墙壁站立的某人若有所思的凝视。

“看不出你这家家酒爸爸当得还挺投入。”

“羡慕吗？要不要一起试试？”

克洛克达尔沉默了两秒，然后脚尖一点地站直身体，径直走向他所住的房间。

一路无话，直到打开房门的时候克洛克达尔才又出声：“我还以为那小鬼的房间会离你更近一些。”

“克洛克本来和我住一起。因为你抢了他的位置，所以现在是乔拉在带他。乔拉很喜欢他。”多弗朗明哥比起刚才莫名地冷静了许多。

这种普通人的冷静出现在这只呱噪的火鸡身上，基本就可以等同于是低落。作为被迫“同床共枕”了很长一段时期的对象，克洛克达尔对此再熟知不过，但他也并不想去管这家伙莫名其妙的情绪起伏。

对话并没有再继续下去，他们在沉默中交替地冲了个澡。


	8. Chapter 8

08

他们交替地冲了个澡。  
多弗朗明哥在先，飞快地解决了；等克洛克达尔慢条斯理地洗完，边擦着头发边踏进房间的时候，湿答答的火鸡已经躺在床上，已然睡着了的样子。  
克洛克达尔扬扬眉毛，颇感意外。

在德雷斯罗萨的那段日子让他再直观不过地了解了多弗朗明哥的睡眠障碍症——入睡难，睡眠浅，并且经常在半夜惊醒。  
最开始的时候他们并不在一起睡，那个家伙操完就走——当然哪怕他有一刻迟延不走，自己也会直接赶人。  
某一次多弗朗明哥拉着他喝酒，是那家伙不知从哪里搜罗来的某个岛屿自酿的土酒，入口粗糙而猛烈，带着未经细致过滤的残渣，但回味却有浓重而独特的香气。饶是克洛克达尔自诩阅酒无数，也依然感慨于其独具一格的气质。  
——如果要用人来打比方的话，这酒就像是那种初看并无惊人美貌且带有几分狠戾的角色，但越品却越有无法放下的、让人上瘾般的回味。

和猛烈的口感一致，这酒的度数显然也不低，甚至可能比他们预料得还要更高。等回过神的时候，他们俩人明显都醉了，并且非常不妙地滚到了床上。  
——那简直是疯狂的一夜，克洛克达尔年轻时并没有少在脂粉堆里打转，妩媚的、娇柔的、泼辣的，omega、beta，在他床畔来来去去的各种人，谁都没有给予过他这种下一秒简直就要死过去一样的快感。  
到底做了几次，什么时候结束、谁先支撑不住，这些他已经完全没有印象了。只是在第二天浑身疲惫地醒来时，发现那个家伙正躺在身边呼呼大睡。半条腿横在他大腿上，一条手臂则压着他的背——极其蛮横不讲理的睡姿。  
自那之后，多弗朗明哥就自说自话地霸占了他的另一半床，并对他或凶神恶煞、或冷嘲热讽的赶人姿态回以嬉皮笑脸，全然置之不理。

然而和多弗朗明哥一起睡觉从来不是什么愉快的体验——这里指的是单纯的那种“睡觉”。  
打那之后克洛克达尔才知道，这个每一次现身都仿如多动症转世、呱噪到能把人活生生烦死的家伙，原来平常根本没有办法像个正常人一样入睡。  
有时对方会半夜猛然大叫惊醒，像刚做完噩梦一样惊魂未定，一身的冷汗，此时克洛克达尔自然也会被跟着吵醒；  
然而更多时候是没有叫喊声的。尽管德雷斯罗萨的皇宫在夜晚安然平静，但自己睡梦中有时仍会泛起一种如针刺般的惊惧感。这种时候如果睁开眼睛，就会发现对方正靠在床头，摘下墨镜的眼睛像捕食的秃鹫，一眨不眨、若有所思地盯着自己，在德雷斯罗萨清亮的月光下，连瞳孔中都泛出莹莹的光。

克洛克达尔的睡眠也很浅。  
毕竟自从15岁分化之后过去不久，他就一直在海上漂泊。对于他们这样的海贼来说，需要提防的东西太多：来自其他船只的袭击，海军的追捕，哪怕前一刻还一起喝酒的“同伴”，下一秒也可能对你拔枪。  
他必须学着活下来，而唯一的方法就是提防一切，观察每一个细小的迹象，像丛林中的野兽一样时刻戒备，听从直觉对危机作出反应，随时准备进行战斗。  
后来他吃下恶魔果实，获得了普通人难以企及的力量，然后成为七武海，定居沙漠之国阿拉巴斯坦并被冠以英雄之称——尽管看似远离了那漂泊动荡、赢弱而惶恐的新人时期，但这种深入骨髓的防范与戒备已经刻入灵魂，从此再无沉眠的夜晚。

安全感是人类与生俱来所需求、所期冀的东西，但他从来都没有拥有过——无论是在故乡巍峨恢弘的宅邸，还是在看似自由却荒芜的大海——安全感像就一种只存在于传说中的秘宝，从未对他显露出自己的真身。  
也因此，他从未让任何人在自己的床榻共眠。

但多弗朗明哥这个混蛋，却一把撕开克洛克达尔为自己设定的领域，蛮横地闯进来，用自己的痛苦与纠结日复一日地搅乱他在睡梦中仅剩的安稳。

克洛克达尔过去曾经调查过他。  
尽管对方把自己藏得很深，可用的信息极少，可自己一贯有的是深挖的耐心和抽丝剥茧的思考能力；再加上被迫加入堂吉诃德家族的这段时期，多少能够拼凑出这个家伙所经历的过往：  
——落魄中弑父的前世界贵族，空悬却永远无人提及的红心之位。

他能够理解多弗朗明哥的黑暗与绝望，但这并不代表他愿意或“理应”接纳这一切。  
但他又能怎么办？身为一个戴着海楼石镣铐的阶下囚，他有说不的权利吗？

多弗朗明哥对付睡眠障碍的方法亦如其人，野蛮粗暴而毫无章法。  
当克洛克达尔的卧室还没被霸占时，他有时会听到德雷斯罗萨深受爱戴的国王在宫殿内制造出的震耳欲聋的声响。  
——酒精，迷幻药，omega熏人的甜香和腻人的呻吟。

天夜叉奢靡享乐的作风在海贼界素来享有盛名，他以前想当然只觉得这只是又一个挥洒财富、挥霍人生的典型海贼——毕竟对于挂着脑袋出海的海贼来说，今朝有酒今朝醉是再普通不过的事情。  
但他现在知道了，这是那个人在无法安宁的、永恒持续的黑暗之中给自己开出的无用的药方。

而自从那家伙大大方方地入住自己的床榻，这个药方就变得更简单了。  
再也没有迷幻药；有时他们会单方面沉默地喝酒（也就是某人不停说不停说），但并不会到烂醉的程度。  
更多时候就是做爱。  
——睡不着，做爱。  
——半夜惊醒，做爱。

虽然克洛克达尔承认和多弗朗明哥做爱很爽，但他确确实实也不明白，自己身为alpha，到底是哪一点会吸引到同为alpha的对方。  
他们连缠绵都像打斗，很少的温存，强烈的对抗。身高体格力量都远超普通人的两个成年alpha男性纠缠在一起，信息素彼此攻击，嘴里除了呻吟就是谩骂和挑衅，没有任何一方肯认输。  
但对方还是一次一次地拉着他抵死缠绵，粗大的阴茎执着地在自己体内翻搅，逼他破口大骂，逼出大声的呻吟，逼出他体内尘封的陌生欲望。

克洛克达尔绝望地发现自己开始对多弗朗明哥的爱抚产生反应，本不应用来被进入的后穴渐渐会在对方的挑逗下分泌爱液；如果一次做的时间够长，他甚至能把身下的床单打湿。  
多弗朗明哥对此自然大喜过望。像获得了什么珍禽异兽一般，对方开始万分热衷于开发他的身体；做爱中的攻击性减少了，对方甚至开始无比沉迷于接吻，过分长且灵活的舌头深入口腔，伴随着下身激烈的律动，每每能将他推向窒息的边缘。

也许是将他身体的反应当作是某种臣服的体现，多弗朗明哥开始带着他出入家族会议。除了不能走出宫殿的范围（毕竟他还是世界政府通缉的在逃犯），不能摘下海楼石的镣铐，他在家族中几乎就是一个完全的自由人，他的意见和建议甚至能够左右家族在“生意”方面的部分决策。

然而克洛克达尔没有让多弗朗明哥知道的是，自己甚至对他的信息素都开始产生反应。  
是的，他，克洛克达尔，曾经的大海贼，前王下七武海，世人眼中站在alpha顶峰的男人之一，居然会像omega一样对另一个alpha的信息素产生反应。  
这样的变化勾起了他内心最深处的恐惧和绝望。

也就是从那时起，他开始耐心地谋划起逃离的计划。  
——他本来有信心能够彻底地摆脱这个梦魇一般的男人，如果不是那个意外的话。

不能用能力来处理半长不长的湿发真的很麻烦，但好在头发已经基本擦干，克洛克达尔随手将浴巾扔在椅背上，掀开被子坐上床。  
枕畔的家伙看来是真的喝多了，自己这一系列动静都没让他醒来。

但他在睡眠中也依然不安稳的样子，时不时眉头紧紧一簇，头也会随之挪动一下。  
克洛克达尔看着他。对方短短的发茬在冲过水后明显没有用心擦干，一缕一缕地纠在一起，枕头上已然洇开一滩水渍。

多弗朗明哥，你就是一个混账。  
克洛克达尔在心里狠狠骂了一句。


	9. Chapter 9

09

解决了追在屁股后面的海军，得以绝赞·继续隐姓埋名的堂吉诃德海贼团在海上悠闲地边漂边继续开了几天庆功派对，终于成功提前消耗完了本就所剩无多的食物，迫不得已在某计划外的小岛停靠补给。

妈的自己怎么说的来着，上梁不正下梁歪，这整艘船在某只蠢鸟的带领下就是一个浮在海上的猪圈！  
克洛克达尔此时的心情已经濒临暴躁，偏偏那个毫无自知的猪圈之主还精神奕奕地在自己眼前晃悠来晃悠去，像只没拴脚链的鸟一样满屋子乱飞。

“啊～要给你这老混蛋穿什么好呢？这件你穿会太大……那这件？好像太素了一点。”  
瞄了一眼那件被称为“太素”的白底暗红花纹T恤，克洛克达尔额角突突直跳。  
“我穿自己的衣服。”  
“不行啊，你平常的穿着太显眼了，在这里很容易被认出来吧？”

这倒是实话。这个岛屿地处偏僻，按照先行船员的汇报来看，岛上经济状况也称得上贫瘠。既然他们没有打算在这里惹事，那么自己这一身质地精良的西服大衣确实是太过格格不入了。  
他本来也完全可以不下船，但那个混蛋却兴致勃勃地非要拉他下船，美其名曰“接接地气”。在“和蠢鸟没完没了纠缠”VS“下去随便晃晃”这两个选项之间，克洛克达尔宁愿选择后者。

可即便如此，他也绝不会穿成那么花团锦簇的样子出门！  
“你的我都穿不了，去找身高差不多的人借一身干净的衣服来，不准有花纹。”他言简意赅地吩咐道。

正在衣服堆里细心挑选的家伙显然不太高兴，但一想到俩人之间现实存在的50厘米身高差距，也只能心不甘情不愿地拿起电话虫交代几句。

片刻后有人敲门，拿来了几身衣物供挑选。  
克洛克达尔直接忽略了某人强烈推荐的红色T恤+蓝色工装裤的穿搭，径直拿起一件白T和黑色牛仔裤——没有奇怪的污渍，从浆挺的触感判断应该也是刚洗过，可以容忍。  
在“你好无趣”的呱噪抱怨声中，他径自脱下睡袍，套上T恤，然后拉上裤子，将T恤顺手塞进裤腰。

衣服倒还好，裤子还是略微小了一些，但也不是不能将就。  
抬抬手伸伸腿感受一下大小，最终决定就这身了。  
克洛克达尔转过身，发现呱呱叫着的某只鸟居然安静了下来，两手还抓着因色彩鲜艳而惨遭拒绝的衣服裤子面向自己，有些滑稽地待在原地一动不动。

“怎么了？衣服哪里有问题吗？”他边问边扭过腰向后看，试图找出是不是在自己看不见的背面有什么污渍或破损。  
“没有没有，挺好挺好，呋呋呋呋～”某人瞬间惊醒，讪笑着将手里的布料随手一扔。  
懒得和那个审美黑洞再继续纠缠这个话题，克洛克达尔没再继续理会，直接走出房门，踏上甲板。  
——同样一件白T加黑色及膝小西裤的男孩子正背着一个小包包，站在下船的地方一脸期待地看着他。叼着棒棒糖的绿发女孩则坐在一边的船舷上百无聊赖地晃脚。

“少主你们慢死了。”砂糖嘟起嘴抱怨。  
“呋呋呋抱歉了，为了给挑剔的鳄鱼先生挑衣服多花了些时间呢～”呱噪的声音从背后响起的同时，女孩从船舷上跳下，待多弗朗明哥走到面前，直接伸出双手。  
多弗朗明哥熟练地抱起女孩，让她坐上自己肩头，长腿一迈，步下船梯。  
“克洛克就交给你了哦，鳄鱼混蛋～”

克洛克达尔看着面前与自己名字相似的男孩。  
两双金色的眼睛对视，一双期待满满，另一边却是满满的僵硬与不自在。

“走吧，小鬼。”  
对方脚步并没有随着他的命令而动，反倒抬高了一只手，伸向他。  
浑圆的浅金色眼眸扑闪扑闪地看向面前僵硬的高大男人。

僵持片刻后，克洛克达尔放弃地叹了口气。  
——粗糙宽大的手心松松地包拢住男孩细嫩的手指，对方立刻紧紧握了上来。

谢天谢地，某只傻鸟今天总算脱下了那件宛如本体的骚粉色羽毛大衣。虽然衬衫上的印花依然满到让人眼花，但好歹设计还是正常的。  
他们运气不错，今天似乎正好是小岛的集市日，各家都会拿出自产或从其他岛屿交换得来的各种小商品摆个小摊，摊位虽然简陋但在主路两边摆得满满当当，一时倒也有些热热闹闹的气氛。

克洛克达尔看着前方驮着小女孩左摇右晃走路的某人，仿佛是刚从某个犄角旮旯海域出来的乡巴佬一样，看到什么都要好奇地凑上去瞧一眼，边听摊主热情介绍边捧场地发出大惊小怪的惊叹声。  
绿发的小女孩威风凛凛地指挥着“我要去这儿”，“我想吃那个”，身下的“坐骑”也十分配合地依照她的指示在各个摊位间灵活穿梭。

克洛克达尔庆幸自己负责的这个还算比较省事儿。  
克洛克一手抓着背包的背带，另一手被他牵着，因为身高差的关系手臂几乎垂直上抬，怎么看都不是个舒服的姿势。但男孩并不抱怨，也没有吵着要看这看那，就这么安静地跟着身边的男人行走，圆圆的眼睛亮闪闪，似乎心情不错的样子。

这倒让牵着他的男人莫名生出些内疚来。  
——海上的生活有多么枯燥，曾经长年在海上漂泊的自己再清楚不过。这种枯燥就连许多成年的船员都会难以忍受，要藉由酒精来调动交感神经找寻刺激，更遑论这样一个尚且年幼的孩子。  
自己虽然并没有什么想看的，但难得的下船机会，如果让这个小鬼就这么陪着自己百无聊赖地干走路，似乎也是可怜了一些。

他看到左前方有一个卖手工艺品的小摊，想着小孩子或许会对这些花花绿绿的东西感兴趣，刚想抬脚往那边走——

“宝贝儿，你们要不要吃糖人？”呱噪的鸟叫声传了过来。  
——也罢，糖果应该也不会出错。克洛克达尔直接无视了复数形式的宝贝儿称呼，走到摊位前。  
砂糖手里已经捏了两根糖人，正在指挥小贩画一个手里扛枪的兔子形状。

“这里吃太多的话后面还有其他东西就吃不下了哦～宝贝儿你们来啦？克洛克想要什么样的糖人？这位老板很厉害，什么都能画哦～”多弗朗明哥一把将一大一小两人直接揽过来，热情兜售的样子像极了老板的托。

毕竟是小孩子，克洛克看着两边竖立的惟妙惟肖的展示作品，惊叹得连眼睛都瞪大了。  
克洛克达尔不禁感到有些好笑。

“我可以要鳄鱼吗？”  
“当然可以啦！”摊主是个看上去年约六七十的男人，晒得红通通的圆脸一看就很好脾气的样子，“孩子们这么可爱，两位可真是好福气啊！”

对方明显是把他们当成了一家四口。克洛克达尔皱起眉，刚想否认，边上的家伙已经大笑着应了下来：“呋呋呋没错呢，老板你可真会说话～砂糖你还要什么样子，我们再多买几个！”  
“可以吗可以吗？那我要三只腿的恐龙！”  
“好嘞没问题！”老板热情应允。  
“还要独眼的松鼠，长着鸭头的鱼，没有耳朵的猫，还有还有……”  
女孩一口气报了好几个奇形怪状的玩意儿，克洛克达尔不禁感叹于其脑洞之大，然后听到对方声音渐渐慢下，顿了顿，最后小心翼翼地问：“那……爸爸要什么样的？”

克洛克达尔在一大两小三个人齐刷刷看向自己的视线中，愣是用了一会儿才回过神这个“爸爸”指代的对象似乎是自己。  
谁他妈是你爸爸！  
——这话几乎就要脱口而出，但在嘴里滚了一圈之后总算还是咽下去了。“爸爸”脸色阴沉，简明扼要地回答：“不要。”

“不要这么无趣嘛亲爱的～”两个“孩子”的另一名“爸爸”显然心情大好，转向摊主提议道，“请帮我画一朵玫瑰花吧，正好可以送给我亲爱的丈夫呋呋～”

克洛克达尔发誓自己从此刻开始一定会对“亲爱的”三个字终身过敏。他只觉得自己头皮发麻，浑身的皮肤都发起痒来。  
这个欢乐之家他是演不下去了——说到底今天他就应该坚持待在船上，哪怕被铐在房间里，也总好过演这莫名其妙的戏。

一眼撇到右手边一家不起眼的小店挂着书店招牌。  
“我去那里看看，你们继续玩吧。”几乎是咬牙切齿地扔下这句话，他从男孩手里抽回手，头也不回地朝书店方向走去。

“啊呀，您先生好像有些不高兴？”  
“呋呋呋，他只是比较害羞罢了，并没有真的生气。放心吧老板，玫瑰花还是要的哦～”

这是一间很小的书店，不单从面积来说，同时也体现在门框上。  
克洛克达尔几乎是半弯腰侧身才堪堪能够进入，好在店里除了坐在柜台后方的老板之外空无一人。老板只抬头看了他一眼就又低头看回自己的书，爱理不理的态度倒正好合了他想要找块安静地方的初衷。

抽疼的脑壳终于可以喘口气，克洛克达尔走到书架前，专心研究起陈列在上面的书籍。  
给小孩子看的绘本、故事书、诸如美食和建筑之类的工具书、介绍各地风土人情的地理书、给思春期少男少女看的美女写真和爱情小说，各种各样杂七杂八的书本堆在一起，丝毫未经整理。  
他没有什么特定想买的书，本来就只是为了打发时间，所以也便安安心心地用手指沿着书脊一册册滑过，研究起能不能从里面翻找出什么能入自己眼的内容。  
然后一排熟悉的书名映入眼帘。

这是一本诗集。  
在这个动荡的海贼时代，比起财富秘宝和层出不穷的新世代旧世代的新闻，文学作为既缺乏刺激性又毫无实用性的存在，其发展已然停滞不前。  
这一本孤零零躺在角落的书籍显然也遭遇了一样的命运，和旁边崭新且鲜活的印刷品比起来，它的纸张颜色已然开始发黄，显然是在这里躺了许久都未曾觅得愿意把它带回家的主人。

克洛克达尔的手指在书脊上停留许久，最后曲起手指，轻轻地将它抽了出来。  
用断肢将书架住，另一手翻开书，食指和拇指缓缓地摩挲着书页。  
新的印刷工艺毕竟不同于几十年前，就算是泛黄的纸张，摸起来也依然光滑平整，不似记忆中那般粗糙而鲜活。

身后的门被打开，门上的风铃声轻响，然后有轻轻的脚步声向自己靠近。  
克洛克达尔阖上书页，缓缓地呼出一口气，略微侧过头。  
——身边站着的金发男孩边舔着新鲜出炉的鳄鱼糖边抬头看着自己。

“你过来做什么？”  
“砂糖想看娃娃，父亲带他过去了，我不想去，”男孩歪过头想了想，“我来买书。”  
“买书？你字都认全了吗？”克洛克达尔发出嗤笑的声音。  
“我可以！老师平时给我看的书和报纸我都能看懂。”男孩略为提高了声音，急急争辩道。  
克洛克达尔举手认输：“好吧好吧，那么请问这位认字的小先生，您今天想买什么书呢？”  
瞬间噤声。  
“这样的吗？”克洛克达尔将诗集放在一边，抽出了一本封面异常鲜艳的绘本，对着男孩调笑地晃了晃。  
“我没看过这种书。”男孩小小声说着，脸颊被糖塞得鼓鼓囊囊。  
克洛克达尔皱了皱眉。  
“老师说这样的书没什么用，不让我看。”

老师吗？说起来这个小鬼的文化课似乎是由托雷波尔负责监管的，对于那个效率至上的家伙来说，做出这样的判断似乎也不难理解。  
克洛克达尔想了想，将绘本塞回去，取下一本童话书。  
“如果你能认字的话，故事书应该能看懂吧？这本看过吗？”他弯下身，将手里的书递给男孩。  
克洛克叼着糖，腾出双手拿起书，翻了翻，摇摇头。  
“想看吗？”  
亮晶晶的眼睛看向他，用力点头。  
“那就买这本了，小先生。”克洛克达尔拿回书，将他和诗集放在一起，走向柜台结账。

男孩没有跟上来。  
“不买了吧，会被老师扔掉的。”  
克洛克达尔听到身后小小的声音。

“他说扔你就让他扔，这么没用？”扭头看向身后，男孩犹豫的眼神让他不由叹了口气，“我帮你藏起来，你想看的时候就到我这里来拿，这样就不会被发现了。”  
整张圆脸一下子亮起来，克洛克拿着糖屁颠屁颠地冲到了柜台旁。

“这可是本不错的书啊。”沉默的书店老板边将诗集用纸袋包装好边说道。  
“是不错，只不过现在已经成了没人稀罕的古早回忆了，”克洛克达尔往桌上放下数枚钱币，“不用找了。”

在一间小餐馆内用过晚饭后，在某人的坚持下，他们找到了岛内唯一一家看上去还算凑合的旅店留宿。  
“那群混蛋好不容易盼到登岛，就让他们留一晚找点‘乐子’吧。顺便我们自己也可以……呋呋～”多弗朗明哥边贴着他耳畔解释，手掌意图明确地攀上了穿着紧身牛仔裤的后腰，小幅度地摩挲着。  
——而他们现在仍然站在旅店的入住处等候店主确定房间。  
克洛克达尔右手抓住在自己腰线处肆虐的爪子，大力而坚定地将其挪开。瞥了一眼旁边等着的一个真孩子一个假“孩子”——很好，他们没有注意到这边。  
“管好你的爪子，否则我不介意当场给你拧掉。”手一个用力，骨骼“咔咔”作响的声音随之响起。

“啊少主！克……先生。”打招呼的是船上的三副，一个年约四十胡子长满半张脸的男人。似乎是想起面前这两位都是在外不能直呼名称的人物，他把克洛克达尔的名字生生咽下。  
“哟，今天看来有收获嘛！”多弗朗明哥收回手，看到自己三副正搂着一名浓妆艳抹的女子，冲他们吹了声口哨。  
“嘿嘿是啊！”男人猥琐地笑着，手在女人腰身上拧了一把，女人娇嗔地扭扭身子表示抗议。  
不知是喷洒的香水还是omega扩散的信息素，庸俗甜腻的味道让克洛克达尔隐隐泛呕。

旅店的老板拿来了两把钥匙，多弗朗明哥向他确认了一下哪一把是大床间的钥匙，直接朝三副一抛。  
“看你就是一副快忍不住的样子，拿去吧！“  
“得嘞谢谢少主！少主你也加油，嘿嘿嘿～”对方接住钥匙，眉飞色舞地朝自家船长使着眼色，便左摇右晃地搂着女人向房间走去。

“老板，再开一间大床房。”  
老板面露难色：“可是这位客人，刚才那一间就是我们最后空余的大床房了，其他就只有双床和多人间，您看……”  
克洛克达尔看着火鸡突然僵住的脸色，不屑地从鼻子里哼了一声。


	10. Chapter 10

10

他们最后还是只能选了一间双床房——哪怕是富可敌国的大海贼，他的财富和力量也不是在所有情况下都行得通的；比如他此刻就没办法平空造出一间新的旅社，线线果实能力也并无法将两张小床缝成一个大床。

但这并不代表克洛克达尔今晚就能太太平平地度过。

走进房间，还没来得及开灯，克洛克达尔就被有力的双臂抱住一个转身，压制在门板上。  
“起开。这可是双床间，你能不能翻身还成问题，少在这儿给老子发情。”克洛克达尔不耐烦地推搡着面前的家伙。今天在外面走了一天，不合身的牛仔裤布料没有自己的衣服舒适，而且臀围处过于紧绷，腿根都摩擦得有些发疼。他现在只想快点把裤子脱下来，然后马上去洗澡。

“别装蒜，老子今天可是对你的屁股惦记了整整一天，这可不是我想停就能停的。“灼热的吐息开始胡乱地喷洒在自己颈侧，对方将自己已然开始站立起来的部位向前一顶，明明白白地告诉他——自己可停不下来了。  
烂熟的柑橘香味开始弥漫在空气中，浓郁到几乎透出攻击性。  
对方的手将他的T恤撩起，手在腰侧紧实的肉上捏了两把，然后便从裤腰处探了下去，直接伸进内裤，在过紧的缝隙中狠狠揉搓着臀部的软肉。

入住接待处那个女人身上带着浓浓脂粉味的香气似乎又萦绕鼻端，克洛克达尔背靠墙壁，下巴被身前人的肩膀顶住而被迫高高仰起，胸腔中一股说不清道不明的情绪渐渐开始汹涌起来。  
他自认为自己从不是一个矫情的人，身为一名alpha被其他alpha上了就要死要活哭天抢地。  
人生境遇总是有起有伏，一时的落魄并不等于满盘皆输。与其把时间和心力浪费在自怜自艾上，不如冷静下来，寻找突破的机会。  
——正是这样的理智和认知支撑着几年前的自己逃离了德雷斯罗萨的鸟笼，这次他本也是同样打算：在能够接受的范围内尽量不惹怒面前的混蛋，静候时机，伺机而动。

但现在这算什么？  
——身处廉价的旅店，像一个被带出场的妓女一样，甚至都来不及把随身的东西放下，不被允许先去洗个澡，就被压在门板上肆意妄为。  
——自己前半生的坚持、努力、在困境中咬着牙攀爬，到末了却是落得一个这样的下场？

“滚，要发情就出去找个omega，老子他妈不奉陪！”  
“呋呋呋别这样嘛小鳄鱼，我今天可是忍了一天了，你不觉得我很可怜吗？”  
面前的人更用力地将自己顶在门板上，在臀部揉捏的手指终于滑落到沟壑处，不顾入口处紧缩着的肌肉的拒绝，长而骨节分明的手指慢慢顶了进去。  
“再说了，这个岛上有哪个omega能比你更棒呢，嗯？宝贝儿～”牙齿轻轻咬上冰凉的耳朵，多弗朗明哥愉快地发现对方的身体颤了一下。

克洛克达尔简直气到发抖。  
他知道戴着海楼石到自己无论如何都不会是这个家伙的对手，也明白这种差距悬殊的对抗有多么愚蠢多么可笑，但那个女人谄媚地靠在男人身上的肢体动作和甜到腻人、不知真假的信息素味道却一直牢牢占据着自己的大脑，提醒着自己——此刻，在这个破旧的旅店，自己的处境和那个女人别无二致。  
不，不止是今天。早在5年前的德雷斯罗萨开始，自己的人生就已经被这个混蛋翻搅得一塌糊涂。  
他一直试图告诉自己，事情还没结束，情况还有转圜。他也确实撑到了离开的那一天，甚至在之后把从堂吉诃德家族内部了解到的各种碎片信息拼接起来，辗转地将多弗朗明哥与凯多的交易和庞克哈萨德的情报传递给矢志报仇的特拉法尔加·罗，借对方之手摧毁了多弗朗明哥的王国并将他送进推进城。  
但也许，自从那个孩子被找到，或者更早——自从那个孩子诞生，又或者是自己第一次和这个家伙虚与蛇尾的那天起，他其实就已经输了。  
——再或者，自己从生下来的那天起，就注定是一个输家。  
——只因为自己失败的第二性别。

说不清道不明的情感像一波又一波巨浪，将他死死地拍打在绝望的海岸上。  
克洛克达尔用力将对方推开，在他还没反应过来前一拳击中下颚。  
轻微的“咔嗒”声——是骨头错位的声音。

“多弗朗明哥，你他妈敢拿老子当妓女。”他试着冷静说出这句话，却绝望地在其中听到了自己颤抖的尾音。

黑暗中高大的男子略微晃动了一下，伸手在嘴边擦了一把，随即往旁边“啐”了一口。  
“妓女？呋呋呋呋呋～”对方危险地低声笑了起来，然后笑得越来越大声，仿佛听到了什么荒唐的笑话，直把自己笑得前仰后合；许久笑声渐渐停下，戴着墨镜的眼睛危险地直视着戒备的鳄鱼，嘴角神经质地抽动着。  
“说你是老混蛋，可真是一点不假。克洛克达尔，老子这么多年热脸贴你冷屁股，把你他妈放手心里养，你却说老子拿你当妓女？”  
克洛克达尔保持着迎战的姿势，多年战斗中养成的直觉却已让他从头寒到脚。

“呋呋呋鳄鱼混蛋，老子是不是把你宠糊涂了？知道什么叫妓女吗？知道妓女是怎么用的吗？”  
骇人的笑声未断，多弗朗明哥猫着肩膀一步步向前面前的家伙逼近。  
“如果你不知道的话，老子不介意今天教教你妓女应该怎么个做法！你这条养不熟的鳄鱼！”

克洛克达尔不等对方话音落下就闪身旁避。  
多弗朗明哥一击扑空，足尖往墙上一踏，毫不费力地向后回身，还未待将对方移动的方向定位，视线就被迎面而来的矮桌挡住。  
食指和无名指一个牵动，矮桌在半空中四分五裂。捕猎者狞笑着伸手挥开四碎的劣质木板，做好准备迎击即将从碎片后袭来的攻击。  
——然而面前空无一人。

多弗朗明哥心下一凛，没来得及撤回向前的惯性，后颈即受到一记沉重的肘击，顺势倒向前，随即后腰也被疑似膝盖之类的硬物踢中，整个人正脸朝下，直直倒向地面。  
他在身体与地板行将接触之际用手掌施以缓冲，同时腰腹用力，迅速向侧一滚。  
下一刻，身侧地面就被人狠狠砸上。

黑发的男人站起身，右手将掉落的额发向后顺去，腕间露出的金色饰品在窗外透进的月光下反射着清冷的光彩。  
——而他脚下站立的地板已然碎裂，呈现一个不规整的大洞。

多弗朗明哥只觉得血液流动急剧加速，在血管里横冲直撞，肾上腺素的分泌让大脑极致兴奋，注意力高度集中，视线无法从面前人身上移开分毫。  
“呋呋呋，看来有人是真的想打架。”  
冷冷的金眼看着他，没有回答。  
“好极了，老子今天就不用霸气，也不用能力，让你这个混蛋输得心服口服！”

廉价的客房对两人来说显然过于狭小。没有足够闪避的空间，他们很快便扭打在一起。  
近身肉搏没有华丽的技巧可言，只是纯粹的力量碰撞，用自己身体的每一根骨头、每一块肌肉，用尽全力反复击打，同时也承受下来自对方同样毫不留情的攻击。  
没有闪避的余地，更没有躲避的必要，拳拳到肉的攻击带出鲜明的痛楚，汹涌的烟草味、冲鼻的柑橘香气，混合着鲜血的鲜甜弥漫在狼藉的室内。

多弗朗明哥的眼镜早已不知掉落在何方，他觉得自己后颈僵硬，腰侧和侧腹也都隐隐作痛，与之相比嘴里松动的牙齿和弥漫的血腥味反而不值一提。  
——不知道肋骨有没有断。他这样想着。  
但他确定身下人的状态只会比他更糟。  
海楼石对恶魔果实能力者的作用可不仅仅只有能力的剥夺，更加是对力量的全方位削弱。对方能以这样的状态和自己正面缠斗这么久已属不易，但尽管如此，其攻击的力量和速度在片刻后也明显变弱，这才能被自己抓到空隙，直接用最原始的身体压制将他牢牢地按倒在地。

——但无论如何，这个家伙也已经被自己给彻底制住了。  
多弗朗明哥一手将鳄鱼的双手抠在头顶，整个上半身死死压着对方坚实的背部，同时膝盖压住他的膝弯，两腿用力下压，不由对方有一丝的挣动。  
他往旁边吐了一口掺血的唾沫，心情愉快地用唯一空出来的那只手轻柔地划过对方汗湿的额际和颊侧。

“老混蛋，要不怎么说你变笨了呢？你还真觉得自己这样子能赢得了我？”  
“有本事把海楼石给我取下来再打。”对方声音嘶哑，边说边咳嗽着。  
“老子偏不。你这种狡猾的老东西，不戴上这个肯定就跑得没影了。”  
“……”  
“好了，废话少说，”多弗朗明哥危险地低笑起来，“你不是想试试做妓女是怎么个滋味吗？老子今天就圆了你这个梦想。”


	11. Chapter 11

11

克洛克达尔扬起下巴，腰部颤抖着向上弓起。伴随着来自身后一个恶意的冲刺，他再一次被逼出一声低吼。

四肢被无形的线紧紧绑缚。  
双手绑在头顶，小臂无力地从床沿垂下；双腿被拉扯着大大分开，敞露出腿间被蹂躏得红肿狼藉的后穴。  
没有经过充分扩张带来的结果就是渗出的几缕血丝和进入初时几近撕裂般的痛感。对方爱抚的动作毫无温柔可言，只是单纯的恨意发泄——玩弄着自己性器的大手不似以往，完全没有帮助他释放的意图，只是像对待什么玩具一般，毫无轻重的揉捏时不时让他痛呼出声；他十分确定自己的乳头也肯定被恶劣的啃咬和揉搓给磨破了，看不见的线却依然不肯放过自己，随着身体的晃动时不时碾过肿胀的凸起，带来一阵阵尖锐的疼痛。

更糟糕的是对方在自己体内的阴茎。  
狭小的单人床铺无法负载两个高大的健壮男子，多弗朗明哥索性一脚站在地上，另一脚跪在床沿，将身下人的腰肢抬高，从上方狠狠贯穿，每一下都准确地撞击在会让对方无法自控着抽搐呻吟的那一点。

这已经不是做爱，而近乎是一种惩罚性的鞭挞。前列腺被过分刺激，难以言喻的酸胀从不断被撞击的那一处弥漫至全身，让他在痛苦中迎来强制的高潮，然后又被拖回轮回的深渊。  
当多弗朗明哥低吼着释放在他体内的时候，克洛克达尔已经射了两次，将自己的胸口和小腹弄得乱七八糟。

“做妓女的感觉怎么样，Sir？”多弗朗明哥平复了一下呼吸，俯下身在对方耳旁哑声调笑着，“我看你还挺享受的样子，嗯？屁股里流的水都快把我老二给淹死了呢呋呋呋～”  
他故意用刚刚射完后尚且半硬的性器在对方湿腻的后穴中搅动一下，不知是爱液还是精液混合的浑浊体液伴随着他的动作发出下流的水声。

身下人歪着脑袋，除了胸膛微弱的起伏外，整个人一动不动。  
他放下手中架起的腿，对方有力的腰肢和漂亮的小腿立刻脱力般跌回床铺。  
“喂，鳄鱼混蛋，你没事吧？”多弗朗明哥高耸的眉骨紧紧皱到一起——他知道自己在盛怒之下做得确实有些过头了；更何况他们在欢爱前才刚刚结束一场打斗，自己手下没有控制轻重，也不知道有没有打到什么要紧的地方。  
抽离的动作带出里面的液体，无法合拢的后穴像拔了盖子的蜜罐，黏液从红肿的穴口溢出，淫靡不堪——但多弗朗明哥此刻担心之下也并没有观赏的兴致。

“喂鳄鱼混蛋，你出声啊。该不会这么不耐操，被老子操死了吧？”  
他嘴里调笑着，却听到自己的心脏“咚咚”地跳动飞快。  
伸手摇了摇肩膀，没有回应。  
手指略颤抖着探向对方鼻下。

身下的人回过气般哼了一声，头动了动，终于又扭过来看向他。  
“老子在想，如果当妓女遇到的客人都是像你这样的货色，那倒也挺轻松的。”他说。  
浅金色的眼眸还泛着潮气，眼尾带着媚意的绯红尚未褪去，眼神却依然像冷血的水生动物一般冷冽，甚至满是嘲讽。

多弗朗明哥的手僵在半空，半晌才又笑了起来。  
“呋呋呋呋呋，”笑声愈发放肆响亮，“什么嘛，看到你那么耐操老子就放心了。呐，混账东西，既然你还轻轻松松，那我们来玩点其他花样吧？”

随着一记响指，束缚住克洛克达尔周身的无形线一瞬间被解开。还没等他来得及动作，已经退回到床头站定的家伙便提起他的腰肢，猛一用力将他全身翻转过来，摆出后入的姿势。  
才刚释放没多久的性器伴随着怒气的上升又挺立起来，多弗朗明哥将头部抵住对方依然松软湿滑的穴口，一寸一寸地顶了进去。

感受到高热谄媚的穴肉再度蠕动着缠裹上来，多弗朗明哥深深地吸了口气。  
他不再专注于攻击对方的敏感点，而是调整角度，一下一下向着更深处沉重地顶弄、深入。  
“说起来，我们以前也差一点玩过这个吧，混蛋？那个时候老子心疼，怕弄伤你，就没进去。但现在，”他重重的向前顶弄一下，将自己整个送进去，囊袋在湿腻的臀瓣上拍打出沉闷的声响，“既然你他妈给老子孩子都生了，那就证明‘那里’是可以进去的吧？呋呋～”  
克洛克达尔额角突突抽跳，脑壳自深处泛起汹涌的痛感。  
“谁给你生孩子，你他妈放屁！”他咬牙低吼出声。

“呋呋呋，事到如今你还想瞒我？”多弗朗明哥说话间气息也渐渐开始不稳起来，“本来老子怕你不乐意也不想挑那么明，你倒是装傻装得有声有色。实话告诉你，老子在把克洛克接回来之后顺便‘邀请’维奥莱特到伊万科夫那里跑了一趟，你猜我知道了什么？”  
翕张的入口被顶到，可怕的酸软感从接触处泛起，克洛克达尔猝不及防，咬住了嘴唇却终是忍不住呜咽出声。

“一个在完全成年以后才在荷尔蒙果实作用下从omega变成alpha的家伙，稀不稀罕？”确认自己找对了地方，多弗朗明哥得意地笑笑，愈发明确地朝着那一处持续地发起进攻，“谁能想到呢，世人眼中冷静强大的alpha，在职时间最长的七武海，阿拉巴斯坦的英雄——Sir Crocodile，居然是一个撅着屁股让人操、还能给人生孩子的omega？”

未经进犯的柔嫩花径抵不过一次又一次的撞击，瑟缩着张开了小口。  
“呃啊——”巨物的顶入带来一股难以言喻的酸痛感，虽然只挤进了一个头部，但那种与被强行进入后穴的单纯疼痛截然不同的怪异感仍然让克洛克达尔再难忍受地发出声响。

后穴的摩擦滚烫，心下却一阵死寂，四肢百骸都似乎变得冰凉且麻木。  
——他居然知道了。这个疯子早就发现了自己的秘密。  
后脑勺的抽痛开始变得具体起来，像有人拿着锯子从内部“吱嘎吱嘎”地磨着，剧烈的痛感让神经都开始麻痹。

多弗朗明哥感觉到自己的头部进入到一个愈发紧窄的所在，被柔嫩花径紧裹着吸吮的快感让他寒毛直竖，彻底霸占身下之人的主宰感更是让他兴奋到眼前都一片鲜红。他死死把住身下人线条紧实的腰胯，胯下的挺动更是用力到不留余地。  
伴随着克洛克达尔瞬间绷紧到极致的身体和嘶哑到几乎像是哭泣的呜噎声，幽闭的入口被顶开，他终于完全进入到那个让自己疯狂的所在。

信息素的释放再也不加收敛，糜烂的柑橘香气里迸发出汹涌的酒香，如同陈酿干邑般浓烈醇厚的信息素毫不遮掩地叫嚣着身体主人想要将身下之人团团包裹、彻底占有的进攻气息。  
但他已经完全闻不到自己的味道了，鼻端满是对方烟草芬芳里渗出的、浓到几乎化不开的焦糖甜香。苦味与甜味同时迸发，像爆发的火山，高热的岩浆侵入他的每一个毛孔，像是散发着请求他更深入、更彻底地探索这具身体、乃至其灵魂的邀请。

身为一名彻头彻尾的享乐主义者，这并不是多弗朗明哥第一次操进omega的生殖腔，但却从未有哪一次让他眩晕至此。  
——他觉得面前的人是酒，是世界上根本不存在的最为醇烈、最为甘甜的美酒；而他？他已经彻底烂醉在其中。

多弗朗明哥在从未有过的、强烈到难以言喻的快感中放肆呻吟出声。  
他再也无法控制自己的节奏，满脑子只有再深入、再快速占有的欲念。  
面前的男子深深地将头埋进自己的臂弯，整个身体都细细地发着抖，平日里总是冷淡端重富有磁性的低沉嗓音此刻正发出一阵阵似哭泣又似愉悦的声音——像海妖的歌声，诱惑着迷路的水手朝未知之地迈步。

多弗朗明哥的夜间视力一向很好，此刻他也清晰地看到对方白皙颈项上汗湿的闪亮痕迹，而更重要的是，那红肿着、似乎在发烫一般的某处——那散发出魔药一般、让他失控的甜香的源头。  
多弗朗明哥失神地凑近那处，在一阵狂乱地嗅闻舔舐后，他情不自禁张开口，锋利的犬齿狠狠地咬了下去。

头脑中似乎隐隐觉得不对，却又莫名觉得再正确不过。  
也许在那么多年以前，自己见到这个人的第一眼，那种像电流一样拂过全身的战栗体现的就是这种冲动。而他兜兜转转，用了那么多年才走到这一步。  
——标记他，占有他，让他臣服于自己，从此戴上再也无法拿下的锁链，从里到外，永远属于自己。

身体内部汹涌的欲望终于破开封印，巨大的结在尚未适应完全的、从未有陌生来客造访的腔道中撑开。

“呃啊啊啊！”  
让克洛克达尔失声大叫的不是被咬破腺体的痛楚，不是被迫接受对方成结的几乎要被整个撑破的感觉，而是从脚底泛上、占据全副心神的恐惧。  
对方试图注入自己腺体内的信息素引起了自身强烈的抵抗，巨大的恐惧感和强烈的排斥意愿让头脑内的那把斧头似乎一下子突破了某道关卡，脑袋终于被劈开一条缝，他甚至都能听到脑壳破裂的“卡嚓”一声轻响。

多弗朗明哥也不好受。  
虽然对方保有发育完整的生殖腔，但除此以外依然是一名地地道道且强大无匹的alpha。自己试图侵入的动作受到强力的对抗，对方熟悉的信息素瞬间释放出强烈的攻击意向，像一把刀一般劈头盖脸地砍向自己，试图将他从咬破的腺体上弹开。

——撑过去，撑过去这个混蛋就是我的！  
多弗朗明哥在周身弥漫着的剧烈疼痛感中这样想着，双手用力环住面前人强健的胸膛，压制住他的一切挣扎，同时更加用力地咬紧牙关，牙齿深深嵌进对方的血肉。

痛感过于强烈且毫不见缓，尖锐的耳鸣声在耳边响起。多弗朗明哥四肢渐渐脱力，在眼前即将混沌的前一刻，一个念头猛地滑过脑海。  
——老子他妈就是死也要把这个混蛋拿下来！

他强迫自己睁开眼睛，呼吸前所未有地粗重；他甚至下意识地用上了霸气，全力以赴地持续向对方的身体发起进攻。  
他的坚持终于得到了回报，对方进攻的气息渐渐缓和下来。  
多弗朗明哥丝毫不敢松懈。他就像一只终于压制住猎物的猛兽，在确认猎物彻底死亡之前绝不松口。

不知道过了多久，也许是十分钟，也许是半个小时，也许是半个世纪，他感到自己的结渐渐收回，身下的人也不再挣扎。  
他试探性地松开环住对方的手臂，这才发现自己满身遍布冷汗，意识和身体都陷入深沉的疲乏。  
对方没有动静。松开口，他再次用鼻端凑近身下之人的腺体处，满意地闻到熟悉的烟草味中融入了柑橘的甜香。

他情不自禁地轻轻啜吻了一下终于为自己所驯服的凶猛野兽。  
没有动静。  
“喂，鳄鱼混蛋。”略略直起身，推了推肩膀。  
没有动静。

多弗朗明哥疲惫放松的神经猛然被吊起。  
他坐直身体，将对方翻过身来。

——汗湿的黑发凌乱地粘在额前脸侧，本就苍白的脸上此刻毫无往常性事过后遍布的红晕，嘴唇和脸颊都毫无血色、一片青白。  
腺体处的鲜血汩汩流出，身下的床单被洇出红色，而对方布满淤青和伤痕的胸膛则沉静着，毫无一丝起伏。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 关于标记的说明（仅针对本文）：  
> 1、双A可以标记，但标记成功率极低，因为alpha信息素彼此之间会攻击，需要一方有压倒性的力量（此处则是因为老沙戴了海楼石，所以力量被弱化）；即便如此也要看相性如何，不是强者硬来就一定能成功  
> 2、标记之后，被标记方信息素中会融入标记方的味道，会在标记方诱导下进入强制发情，会在标记方施加威压下的情况下下意识屈服  
> 3、被标记后双方对于彼此的存在感会数倍放大，可以互相感知情绪
> 
> 关于老沙身世：  
> 之前就有集美猜老沙O转A是伊万的手笔，bingo！既然有荷尔蒙果实，那不用白不用～  
> 明哥这里提到，他是在接回小鳄鱼之后才开始对老沙的第二性征产生怀疑的。他验证的方法也很简单粗暴，就是威胁维奥莱特陪自己去找了伊万，通过维奥莱特的能力读取到了真相。话说老沙想变A也是有原因的，但我还没找到哪里适合塞这段说明-=-
> 
> 最后声明，在OP官方世界里我并不相信老沙是女人变得！！！社长这么man怎么可能是女人！嗯……但这不妨碍我搞abo的恶趣味✌️


	12. Chapter 12

12

托雷波尔很头疼。  
随着年纪渐长，自己对花花世界的欲望逐渐降低，也因此当船靠岸时他一般也懒得下岸，守守船也别有一番平静风味。  
——但年纪大的人也是需要充足睡眠的好嘛！

自家少主大半夜扛着个奄奄一息的人冲上船，拔着嗓门喊船医在哪儿这种扰人清梦的事情能不能越少越好！  
倒霉的船医不知道从哪个妓女床上被衣衫不整地拉起来，裤带都还没系好就跌跌撞撞地冲过来，几乎是刚刚出现在视野中就即刻被少主的线给绑着拽上了船。一通手忙脚乱鸡飞狗跳的急救检查后，船医战战兢兢、心虚中带着丝钦佩、钦佩中又带着丝不确定地表示克洛克达尔先生被标记了，休克应该是因为alpha对于被标记所产生的生理性抵触所致。  
于是在场的所有人看向船长的眼神都变成了极度震惊+极度崇敬的mix版。  
——别说alpha之间的标记从来都只是江湖传说，对方可是身为前任七武海、堪称站在alpha顶端的沙·克洛克达尔啊！什么样的力量才能标记这位爷！

哼哼，毕竟是自己当初一手挖掘培养并送上王座的人，自然不是你们这些平凡庸碌的小人物所能望其项背的。  
托雷波尔在一片复杂的沉默中，多少升起了一些亲手种下的种子长成参天大树的骄傲感。  
——个鬼！  
自家少主为什么从来都不肯按常理出牌！

当初顶上战争后，丝毫没和他商量，不由分说地就把越狱的前·王下七武海抓来关在德雷斯罗萨，他就已经极为反对。对方是沙鳄鱼，可不是什么能装在鸟笼里赏玩的金丝雀，搞不清这一点的人必定要吃大亏。然而反对无效，他也只能最低限度地和多弗达成“不准让对方与外界联系、不准出皇宫”的协议。  
他每天看到鳄鱼叼着雪茄在皇宫中自如走动，扒出窑藏的好酒，干部会议出席得次次不落，时不时一语中的地提出一些简洁却切中要点的建议——对方越是心安理得托雷波尔心里就越慌，总觉得自己看到的不是被国王驯服的乖顺情人，而是一条真正的鳄鱼——悠然地潜伏在侧，只等时机一到就一口咬断猎物的咽喉。

果不其然，那人出逃后才短短数月，至关重要的庞克哈萨德就被罗和草帽小子攻破，该事件更直接成为德雷斯罗萨之战的导火索。家族多年经营毁于一旦，多弗连同所有干部则被押进推进城。  
他曾经在庞克哈萨德事件后旁敲侧击地提起过这个话题，年轻的国王没有搭腔，但托雷波尔相信他心里肯定也清楚：是谁找来了最有欲望推翻多弗统治的特拉法尔加·罗，又是谁将极密的smile工厂的存在透露了出去。

他打心底里不希望多弗再和这条凶狠的猛兽纠缠下去，这只会给家族带来控制外的混乱。也因此当他两年前一起离开推进城时听到那位先生在东海某处安置了一个婴儿，且各种信息所指向的方向都隐隐暗示这个婴儿可能是克洛克达尔自己的孩子时，托雷波尔简直两眼一黑：  
——如果这是哪个omega给那条鳄鱼生的，算算时间几乎与那人在德雷斯罗萨居住期间“无缝衔接”，自家少主怎么咽得下这口气！  
——但按照那人在德雷斯罗萨的行迹和看似自由实则处处都受看管的程度，这种可能性极低。那么另一种推测：孩子是那位不折不扣的alpha自己生的；如果当真如此，那条小鳄鱼就很有可能是多弗的孩子。

很难说哪一种猜测更接近真相，在托雷波尔看来两者的可能性都低到极点，但后者明显更为糟糕。有的alpha在分化过程中生殖腔没有完全退化，在极少数情况下确实也有能够受孕的先例；  
——但这么低的概率为什么偏偏让他们碰上了！

对多弗朗明哥而言，孩子这种弱小又麻烦的生物不仅毫无必要，更是一种负累。也因此虽然有无数omega和beta前赴后继地想爬上他的床，他却从未标记过任何一人，也格外小心不让那些想靠珠胎暗结戴上德雷斯罗萨后冠的男男女女们得逞。  
兴许是童年和青年时期的弑亲经历让他明白了血缘的脆弱与多余，就算在身为alpha生殖欲望最为旺盛的二三十岁，多弗朗明哥也一贯牢牢把持着这一条底线。

多弗癫狂的背后是深刻的清醒，托雷波尔对这一点一直深信不疑且欣慰有加。  
也因此在最初的震惊过后，当听到多弗提出想去找出这个孩子并亲手结束这个无论如何都让他不爽的小生命时，自己完全不怀疑他话中的真意。  
一行人辗转到达东海那个偏僻却平静的岛屿，根据线人的情报找到了那一对夫妇——那是当地一户比较富裕的人家，夫妇二人都是beta，共同生活多年，感情甚笃却始终没有子嗣，一年前收养了一个新生的婴儿。他们被压在地上，声嘶力竭地哭喊着说自己愿意将全副身家奉上，只求多弗将孩子还给他们；而从海底监狱归来的王者高高在上地站在那里，丝毫不理会蝼蚁的血泪，只好奇地审视着手里的婴儿。

那也是托雷波尔第一次看到那个孩子——一岁左右的男婴，被养育得很好；白白胖胖，脸颊的软肉鼓囊囊，像两个小气球那样沉沉地挂在腮边；尽管圆滚滚，但却依然那么软那么小，甚至还占不满多弗的一只手掌；金色的头发还没有完全长全，细软地贴着头皮，像一朵脆弱的金色蒲公英；还有他的眼睛——哦那双眼睛，和那个不知如何孕育下他的男人一样，黑色的瞳仁，无机质般浅金色的眼珠，眨啊眨地回望着正一手托住自己的、巨人般的男子。

身边回响着“父母”撕心裂肺的哭嚎，那个孩子却似乎完全不害怕一般，与戴着墨镜的男人对视着。  
多弗看他的时间太长了，托雷波尔心里升起一股不妙的感觉。  
“少主……”试探着开口提醒。  
“把他带回去。”  
“少主这——”这和说好的不一样啊！！！  
“我有点事情要确认一下，之后再决定怎么处置这个小鬼也不迟。”  
身后的塞尼奥尔出声询问：“那这两个人怎么处置？”  
“交给你，处理得彻底一点。”大海贼无所谓地转过身，随手将孩子揣进怀里。

地上传来的哭喊声更形绝望嘶哑，女人不住大喊着“把孩子还给我！把孩子还给我！”  
似乎是终于感受到父母的激烈情绪，金发金眼的小鳄鱼也开始放声大哭起来。

“是。”  
伴随着男子低沉的回答，夫妇的哭喊声戛然而止。空荡荡的宅邸内回荡着孩子“哇哇”的哭叫声。  
哭声变得越来越轻，越来越轻。  
最后只余一片死寂。

萨卡斯基此刻的头也很疼。

“...总之，根据所派出侦察队的调查，消失的雷涅奥兹岛有一半凭空出现在西海附近海域，但另一半直到现在仍然没有踪迹。”下属对着报告宣读完毕，抬起头等待着前海军上将、现任海军元帅的吩咐。  
“所以和上次的情况还不一样是吗？”萨卡斯基沉吟了一下，然后问道。  
“确实有所不同，但也不算完全不一样。消失的半座岛屿的切面痕迹非常相似，应当可以确定是以同样的切割方式进行——但具体是用哪种方法做到的，这点还无法确定。”  
“上次还剩下半座岛，这次却连半座岛都没留下吗？”萨卡斯基揉了揉眉心。  
“虽然是这样没错，”下属推了推眼镜，毕恭毕敬地回答，“但原岛屿的位置却留下了一小块不规则的土地。技术科已做过检测，确认土质与雷涅奥兹岛一致。”  
“上面有人吗？”  
“很遗憾，没有人。”  
“出现在西海的半座岛呢？”  
“这是对半座岛上留存住民的询问记录。”戴着厚眼镜的下属递上了一叠装订好的纸张，“但是我们在询问过程中发现，有人比我们更早找到了这里，从描述看其特征有些类似雨之希留。”  
“黑胡子？这家伙打什么主意？”海军元帅簇着眉头翻了几页记录，神色更加严峻起来。  
——那两个越狱的前七武海居然一起出现了？！

沉吟了好一会儿，他问道：“上周被全歼的三艘军舰，他们最后联络的位置距离雷涅奥兹岛原址有多远？”  
“700海里左右。”  
“……把出现在西海的剩余住民妥善安置好，雷涅奥兹相关信息即刻转为极密，”高大的元帅站起身走到窗边，双手负在身后看向G1本部外翻卷的海浪，“另外联系鹤中将，让她尽快到本部来一趟。”  
“是。”


	13. Chapter 13

13

克洛克达尔做了一个梦。  
梦境中是一处奢华复古的宅邸，仍旧是记忆中那般堂皇却冰冷。沿着装饰着用色厚重的油画的长廊走过，尽头是一道雕花的木门。  
门上的雕花是如此熟悉，他情不自禁将手放上黄铜质地的把手，微一用力，把手转动。  
门后面是一张宽大的床。那厚重的帷幔之间，柔软的床褥之上，一名美丽而端重的黑发女子正靠坐在床头。

她的黑发如云如瀑，柔软地垂落在肩头，像历经几十名奴隶之手采摘、晾晒、上色、编织，如此这般繁复仍需持续数月才得以诞生的最为名贵的绸缎，在不见天日的房间中依然闪烁着熠熠的光辉。  
她的脸色苍白，在乌黑发色的映衬下更是几乎无一丝血色，却衬得那对深色的眼眸更为明亮而多情。

他听到她温柔地召唤自己，于是慢慢地向那个柔软的地方走去。  
“妈妈。”他开口——是稚嫩的孩童的声音。  
美丽的妇人对他绽放出一个微笑，他走近她，然后终于看到了那双美眸中彻骨的悲伤。  
“孩子，我的孩子，”她说。

黑檀般美丽的眼睛中一下子涌现出那么多、那么多的眼泪。  
他一时慌了神，不知道该用什么才能堵住那些滚烫的绵延的泪水。手忙脚乱地想要去口袋里翻找出那条妇人亲自为他绣上名字的绢制手帕，却发现自己只剩下一只手。  
“我的孩子，”妇人啜泣着，一手抚过他的脸颊，“去选择你自己的道路，去过自由的人生。我会用我的一切为你祈祷——你将不依附于任何人，彻彻底底主宰自己的命运。”

他点点头想要说好，却被一股蛮横的力道猛然拖拽向后，各种嘈杂的声音在耳边响起。  
“属于家族的人就要为家族贡献一切。”  
“你的母亲是家族的废物，她的荣耀要靠你来赢取。”  
“成为一名alpha。比谁都优秀、比谁都强大的alpha。”

最后的最后，冷硬的男人用那双与自己一般无二的金色眼眸冷冷地看着自己。  
“我很失望。”

然后他在贯穿全身的疲惫感中醒来。

入眼的金色并不是那人的眼睛，而是壁灯所发出的幽幽亮光。  
身边有轻微的呼声——克洛克洛弗坐在旁边的椅子上，趴在床沿睡得正香，连自己看顾的人醒转时发出的声响都没有听见。  
克洛克达尔看着他肉嘟嘟的脸蛋因为趴睡的挤压而变形，睡得熟到嘴巴都微微张开；金色的发丝软软地散在床单之上，有几缕甚至粘在了半开的嘴边。

刚醒的脑袋还昏昏沉沉，但小鬼懵懂滑稽的睡相却成功地让他在好笑之余也感到轻松了些许。  
抬起尚且还有些沉重的右手，他用完好的手指轻轻地将粘在小家伙嘴边的几根头发拨走。指尖在动作间碰到了热乎乎的脸颊，熟睡的小家伙哼哼几声，动了动脑袋，再次沉沉睡去。

“你醒了？”低沉的嗓音自稍远些的地方响起。  
克洛克达尔挪了挪头调整视线——靠墙坐着的赫然正是那只黄毛的蠢鸟。  
“托你的福，暂时还没死。”他开口说话，有些讶异于自己声音中的嘶哑程度。舷窗被拉下，无从判断时间，但从喉咙干渴疼痛的程度来判断，自己失去意识应当已经超过24小时了——以他一贯的身体素质来说，在没有受到什么严重外伤的情况下昏迷这么久，这无疑是很不正常的。  
自己的生理机能已经退化到这种程度了吗……

“你在想什么？”又是那个鸟人的声音。  
“关你屁事。怎么，我脑子里的东西要和你汇报一遍？”  
——妈的有这个空问东问西的还不给我拿一杯水过来？  
克洛克达尔喉间干渴，心下烦躁，哪怕喉咙正火烧火燎地疼也抑制不住对那个害自己狼狈至此的白痴口吐芬芳的冲动。

环抱着双手翘着二郎腿的家伙像被按下静止键，抖腿的动作倏然停了下来。  
克洛克达尔没来由地感到那个家伙似乎是兴起了某种类似于害怕的情绪。他一头雾水地又朝多弗朗明哥那边看了一眼，对方却猛然间起身，只留下一句“我去叫船医”就没头没脑飞也似地弯腰钻出门。

傻鸟什么毛病？  
克洛克达尔正疑惑着，趴在床沿的小鬼却揉着眼睛抬起了头，睡眼惺忪的表情在和自己对视的一刹那亮了起来。

傻得半斤八两。  
克洛克达尔看着他白嫩嫩的脸上趴出的一道红彤彤的印记，额角的头发乱七八糟翘着，嘴边的口水都还没擦掉，好笑地这么想着。  
但他没有说出来，只默默伸手擦掉了小鬼嘴角的湿痕。

“你那个……感觉怎么样，要不要喝水？”  
被归入“傻子”行列的小鬼开口问道，在得到克洛克达尔默认后“蹭”地一下跳下椅子，小跑着去房间另一边的桌子上拿水杯倒水。

——即使在刚睡醒匆匆忙忙的情况下脚步声也轻到几乎不会引起人注意，是经历过长期体术训练的表征。  
克洛克达尔边无声观察着，边勉力用两手支撑起上半身靠上床头。

一杯清水被塞进手里，拿到嘴边喝水的动作却被对方脆生生地叫住了。“等一下！”  
克洛克达尔挑了挑眉。

小鳄鱼伸长手够起他的枕头，想了想，又把自己椅子后面的靠枕给拿上来，颠着脚把两块棉质织物一起叠加着靠在床头上，然后才轻轻推推黑发男人的手肘，示意他靠上去。  
“这样应该会舒服一点。”脸上睡痕还未完全消退的小家伙一本正经地解释道。

这种多余的舒适对身体的恢复其实毫无必要。克洛克达尔经历过的糟糕状况数不胜数，发着烧流着血淋过雨却只能蜷缩在冰冷的洞穴里都算不得最糟，只要咬咬牙挺过去，之后便能自然痊愈——魔鬼般的痊愈力，似乎是他们这种人活下去的必备能力；多一床被子少一床被子、有没有靠枕、床垫软不软，所有外部的附加条件在这种情况下根本都不值得计较。  
但此时此刻，当紧绷的背部接触到绵软厚实的触感，他却没来由地觉得心脏也像被软绵绵的什么给击中一下，连带着沉重的身体都似乎放松不少。

为这种多此一举的举动道谢实在有点蠢，但什么都不说也似乎有些尴尬，幸而他手里还有一杯水。  
克洛克达尔重新端起水杯，掩饰似的喝下一大口清水。

船医很快进来了，快速地检查一番后表示他的身体已经没有大碍，信息素也趋于稳定，只要再卧床休息数日就能完全恢复。  
船医在说到信息素的时候表情颇为僵硬，支支吾吾，眼睛紧紧盯着地面，生怕一个言语不当刺激到对面这位爷，弱小可怜无辜的自己当场被手撕成一片一片。

然而沙鳄勃然大怒的场景却并没有如预想那般发生。  
相反，对方全程堪称波澜不惊面色自如，边听自己说话边喝水，完了把水杯递还给一旁的小少爷，指指自己脖颈后侧，平静地问道：“我只有一个问题，这个东西什么时候能摘掉？”  
他指的是脖子后面为了止血而贴上去的胶布。当时船医左思右想，又贴心地在里面加了一片信息素阻断贴片——虽然他是beta闻不到什么味道，但船上多的是能分辨出他人信息素的alpha；将被标记后发生变化的信息素味道隔离掉，这多少应该能照顾一下面前这位强势人物的自尊心。  
刚才检查的时候他揭开看了一下，被咬下的血肉已经开始结疤，不贴胶布确实问题不大；但阻断贴片……

克洛克达尔把船医哼哼哈兮有口难言的样子看在眼里，只觉得分外可笑。  
胶带之下那层贴片的触感，二十岁之前的自己对此曾经再熟悉不过：为了阻隔掉omega信息素的甜香，不让自己成为alpha的饵食，自己曾经每天都贴着它。几十年前的工艺还很粗糙，那时的贴片质地没有现在这么好，如果停留的区域恰好是夏岛气候，透气度不佳会造成汗液无法及时排出，严重的话甚至会导致腺体处的皮肤发痒乃至溃烂。但即便如此，自己依然会小心地贴上贴片并遮盖好脖颈——现在想来，自己对于领巾的偏好也许就源自于那段奋力隐藏自己第二性别的时期。  
他大概能理解船医的顾虑，但他现在也明白了，有些东西不是靠遮盖就能够隐瞒的。

大手一伸，他在船医欲言又止的眼神中摘下了医用胶布和那一层薄薄的贴片，顺手扔到一边。


	14. Chapter 14

14

克洛克达尔吃了些东西，终于感到弥漫全身的沉重感稍微散去。  
他重复了三遍自己很好完全没问题，克洛克洛弗这才一步三回头地走出了房间——从房门口传来的动静判断，小鬼似乎刚一出门便被门口等候着的尤利娅给抓去写作业了。

——所以这小鬼分明是为了逃作业逃上课才待在这里的吧？  
克洛克达尔好笑地摇摇头，对着镜子检查了一下衣着和仪容，确认没有任何狼狈的痕迹，而后便打开房门，径自穿过走廊，走上甲板。  
他和船医确认过时间，自己昏迷了整整一天一夜还有余，现在是第三天的下午——如果他没有记错的话，今天正好是例行干部会议的日子。

走进会议室的时候议程大约已经进行了一半，姗姗来迟的与会者在打开门的瞬间就收到全场齐刷刷的注目礼。迪亚曼蒂目瞪口呆地张嘴，几乎就要说出什么了，但大约是被一旁的维尔戈做了什么，他表情扭曲地“嘶哈”一声，未说出口的话就全数吞进了肚子里。  
黑发黑衣的男人无视了众人惊讶中又透着几分深意的注视，自顾自地拖出一把椅子坐下，金色的眼睛环视一圈，被那道冷淡视线扫过的人则一一收回了目光。

“咳，那我们继续说下一项吧。”主持会议的托雷波尔清清嗓子，会议终于又重新回到正轨。  
下一个议题才开始没几分钟，多弗朗明哥似乎就坐不住了。他侧过头对琵卡交代了几句，随后便踩着皮鞋“哒哒哒”地走出房间，风风火火到连一贯的八字步都不用了，走姿堪称十足端正。  
克洛克达尔低头把玩着桌上空荡荡的烟灰缸，头也没抬一下。

******

那之后多弗朗明哥就像是张开了一个隐形的鳄鱼专用躲避结界。明明在同一艘船上，三米多高、加上那件骚粉羽毛大衣直径约能膨胀到两米的一大只火烈鸟愣是有办法让自己从克洛克达尔眼前彻底消失。

晚饭是尤利娅拿来的。在和克洛克洛弗沉默地共进了一顿清淡到不可思议的“我觉得自己没事但其他人都觉得我因为难以启齿的原因成了病员“的病号特制餐后，俩人一个看书一个写作业，熬到了睡觉时间，蠢鸟依然没有现身。  
他果断无视了小鳄鱼沉默中透着明确“我想住下来”意图的眼神攻击，后者撅着嘴被女仆带回乔拉的房间——至此，克洛克达尔终于为自己赢来了一个难得的、只有自己一个人的清净之夜。

自醒来后还没有抽过雪茄，碍于小鬼在场始终无法得到满足的烟瘾蠢蠢欲动。  
舒舒服服地洗了个澡，披上真丝睡袍的高大男人放松地将自己陷入书桌旁的木质圈椅，拉开书桌抽屉，手指往里一探——空空荡荡。  
他不信邪地坐直身体，伸进抽屉更深处一番摸索——还是空空荡荡。  
咬咬牙走到床边，用力拉开床头柜抽屉，伸手——该说是意料之中吗？也是空空荡荡。

CAO！那只死鸟！  
压抑了大半天的情绪如泉涌般爆发，被莫名其妙标记以及虚弱感所带来的恼怒与烦躁终于攀升至顶点。克洛克达尔泄愤般狠狠地甩上抽屉。  
硬质木材彼此碰撞，在寂静的房间内发出“砰”地一声响。

他在室内来回踱了几圈步，试图平息下突突跳动的额角——无果，于是索性披上大氅，上甲板碰碰运气。

——他的运气不错，有几人正靠在船舷边上吞云吐雾。  
拉了拉大衣，他抬步朝那个方向走去。

“来根烟。”  
正在一起谈笑风生的几人显然是被这不知何时悄无声息接近的来者给吓了一跳，等回神看清面前何人，他们一个个更是连眼珠子都几乎掉在地上。

“Sir……”  
“先生。”  
年轻的船员嗫嚅着，战战兢兢地掏出烟递给这位大人物，点烟的那个更是连按了几下开关才点着，手抖得险些把对方垂下头时飘落的额发给当成助燃物烧起来。  
好在黑发的贵客倒也不恼，只馋极了似的猛吸了一大口，然后便站在他们边上惬意地吞吐着烟雾，自顾自看向远方的海面，丝毫没有要和他们说话的意思。

和完全不熟悉的人相处这件事情妙就妙在，只要你不尴尬，那尴尬的就会是别人——而在这里，尴尬的显然不是克洛克达尔。  
蹭烟的男人沉默着吸完一根，又要了第二根，然后依然坦然自若地边赏海景边抽烟。

几个船员面面相觑——黑发的高大男人只这么站在一边就给人以一种难以言说的威压，而这位大爷又不开口，让他们这天还怎么聊。

“我想起还有事，那就先走了。”  
“我也……晚、晚安。”  
几人畏畏缩缩地打了招呼做鸟兽散，最后只余一个人站在那里。

克洛克达尔吐了口烟，用眼角瞄了一眼这个金发的年轻船员。  
“你不走吗？”  
“您好像还没抽够的样子，我走了就没人给您递烟了。”  
“把剩下的烟都给我，你就能走了。”回答的人倒也毫不客气。  
对方一时有些窘迫的样子，眼神不自在地左右摇摆，似乎拿不准面前的大海贼此言到底是认真的还是在开玩笑。

呵，果然是年轻人。  
克洛克达尔好笑地想着，拿下烟，转过头看向对方：金色短发的年轻alpha，身材健壮，裸露的胸口上有着硕大的笑脸纹身——堂吉诃德家族新加入的干部，那名弹簧果实能力者。

“贝拉米？”  
“嗯、呃？”被直呼名字的人愣了一下，脸上的表情惊讶中又带着几分惊喜，似乎是没想到这位前·七武海居然知道自己的名字。  
克洛克达尔觉得观赏对方呆头呆脑的样子很有点解乏，于是在叫了名字后故意恶趣味地停顿了许久，直到对方麦色的脸庞上又开始浮现出不知所措的羞窘表情，这才悠悠地接着往下说：“你跟着蠢鸟多久了？”

贝拉米愣了几秒才反应过来“蠢鸟”指的应当是自家那位皮草大衣不离身、又能挂在天上飞的船长。他觉得这个称呼颇为不妥，但又不好反驳，只能尴尬地挠挠头，老老实实地回答：“加入少主的海贼团十多年了，但如果从真正上船开始算的话，也才两年多吧。”

十多年的话，那就是在自己离开德雷斯罗萨之前，他就已经替那个混蛋干活了？但是……  
“我在德雷斯罗萨没有见过你。”  
“我之前只是个小喽啰，日常很少进入皇宫，也没有参加过干部会议。”贝拉米从其他干部的只言片语中大概也能拼凑出五年前在这位先生和多弗朗明哥之间所发生的种种纠葛，也因此丝毫不讶异于对方怎么会用这种“我理应见过你”的口吻说话。  
“那你是在蠢鸟从推进城出来之后，才重新加入的船队？”  
“是的。实不相瞒，少主在推进城的那一年多里，我还做过一段时间的染布匠，”年轻的alpha有些羞赧地蹭蹭鼻子，“本来以为自己作为海贼也没有什么遗憾了，正好用这段时间思考一下以后的方向……但当再次见到少主的时候，我就觉得——啊，我果然还是想要跟随这个男人。”

——呵，又一个不用脑子的alpha。  
克洛克达尔用斜眼瞥着这个说着说着就泛起感慨的年轻男子，不屑地哼了一声。  
“这么崇拜那个混蛋？”  
“少主是北海的骄傲，是我从小就崇拜的海贼！”  
“就算他被那时还什么都不是的草帽小子打败，还被送进大牢？”  
“胜败在大海上是很常见的事情，一个人的价值不会仅仅因为一场胜负就改变，而且草帽路飞也不是什么泛泛之辈，”贝拉米正色道，“强者就是强者，一时的处境变化改变不了他是强者的事实。而我的梦想，也只是想要追随自己心目中的强者而已。”

这慷慨激昂的一番话反倒让克洛克达尔一时无言以对。  
他回过头，重新看向海面。

没有出过海的人往往以为大海永远碧蓝宽广，但其实在没有月光的夜晚，大海却只有漫无边际的、逼仄的黑色。往远方看，什么都看不到；像一个黑暗的牢笼，把置身其中的所有人都牢牢困于其中。  
这样的一个牢笼，不知吞噬了多少人的梦想。  
也许他们在跌跌撞撞中活过了半百，锱铢必较机关用尽，到头来反而不如这个头脑简单的年轻人看得通透。

贝拉米眼见这个威严的男人沉着脸不再言语，下意识只觉得自己是不是又说了什么蠢话，不由慌乱起来。  
“对不起，自说自话地说了这一通，您一定觉得很蠢吧……”  
“不。”  
“呃？”  
“我说，不是，”黑发的男人吸了一口烟，叹息着吐出，“没有人有资格嘲笑你的梦想。你知道自己想要的是什么，这样很好。”

冷不丁收到来自大海贼的夸赞，贝拉米有些羞涩地高兴起来。  
男人说完这一句便没有再说什么，只沉默地继续抽着烟；而还没从喜悦中回过神的金发alpha也不知道该怎么接话，便只呆呆地看着对方。

过去他只在报纸上见过这个传说中的大海贼，前·王下七武海的沙·克洛克达尔；哪怕在这条鳄鱼被捕获上船后，坐在角落的自己也只在干部会议上偷偷地瞄过他几眼。  
而现在，则是自己离他最近的时候。

有关这位大人物和自家船长之间的八卦，船员们私下也会偷偷议论——包括那位姓名、长相都与其颇为相似的小少爷也一并在其中。大多数人认为那个孩子是沙鳄和哪个omega诞下的私生子，生母也许是被嫉妒的少主杀了，然后孩子就被少主抓来当作质子般养大，目的只是为了能够借此将这个强大又无情的alpha控制在自己手下。  
但突然间，自两天前开始，船上又兴起了新的流言。大家纷纷传说着那位不可一世的先生被少主标记了！而随着这个传言甚嚣其上的，则是大家又开始猜想船上的小少爷是不是真的是那位先生和少主两人所生的孩子——既然连标记都能做到，那么生育也许也不是一件不可能的事情？  
说归说，大多数人其实也半信半疑。他们只知道那两位船上最强大的alpha之间有一段情史，但具体纠缠到什么地步？跟随少主最久的干部们在他们小喽啰面前讳莫如深，他们也自然不敢问。

在这之前贝拉米不敢确信，也难以相信两个alpha之间能做到标记这样的程度。但现在他站在这条鳄鱼的身边，看着他深邃沉静的侧脸，眼睛半眯着，金色的瞳孔在暗夜中也微微泛着光；眼角有几条细纹，弱化了平日里一贯的尖刻，竟显出几分不设防备的柔软；  
海上有些起风，将他散落的额发和大衣领口的皮草吹起，露出流畅紧致的颈部线条。

他不由将视线投向那人的后颈——腺体处暗红，刚刚结痂的伤口周围有不规则的凹凸，是肌肉组织被撕裂的痕迹，边缘的血肉依然肿胀着。  
鼻端闻到了那股熟悉的信息素的味道——不明显，淡到风一吹几乎就会散的程度，但确实是他在多弗朗明哥释放霸气时闻到过的、烂熟的柑橘香气。  
——这个强大到骇人的alpha，确实是被少主标记了。

这个发现让他有些愣怔。  
风继续吹，那人似乎觉得舒服似的扬起脖颈，微微上挑的眼角更加眯起来，一口徐徐吐出的烟雾随着风的来势打在自己的脸上。  
他并没有刻意拉紧睡袍的衣襟，也因此贝拉米的视线沿着颈项向下移动，就能清楚地看到那苍白的皮肤上几点暗色，顺着清晰饱满的胸肌线条延伸进睡袍覆盖下无法得见之处——他不是没有抱过omega，所以他清楚地知道，那是吻痕未完全褪尽时留下的青紫。

——所以这些痕迹是在怎样的姿势下留下的？  
——咬破的腺体，标记。这一切在那两个alpha之间又是怎么进行的？  
——少主是怎么顺着那人的颈项一路吮吻向下，又是怎样用力才能在那饱满的胸膛上留下久久不褪的痕迹呢？  
——而这个强大的男人，他也会像那些omega一样，用肢体、用信息素、用腻人的穴肉紧紧地缠住在自己体内进出的那个人，然后发出柔媚好听的声音吗？  
贝拉米的脑袋嗡一下炸开了。

“烟。”  
等他听到面前的人在说什么时，对方似乎已经重复了几遍，以alpha来说过分秀气的纤长眉毛微微皱起，声音里都带上了冷冰冰的不耐烦。  
贝拉米赶紧手忙脚乱地掏出烟盒。  
——好家伙，只剩最后一支了。

看着对方恭敬地递上最后一根烟并自觉凑上来帮助点烟，鳄鱼的眉头终于松开，好心情地调侃道：“现在你终于可以名正言顺地走了。”

——我并没有想走啊。  
贝拉米内心小小声作答。

“作为烟的回报，我给你一个小小的忠告吧，”克洛克达尔两指夹着烟，顺手把被吹乱的头发撸到耳后，金黄的眼睛看向他，“跟着那只蠢鸟历练一下也不错。他看人眼光可以，对待下属也很有一套，你可以学着点。但他做事方法太疯，如果既没有他那样的背景也没有等同的实力，学他这一套无异于是找死。你现在还差了一些，不要在这一点上被带偏了。”  
言毕，他转过身，拍了拍年轻能力者的肩膀。  
“你还年轻，好好锻炼锻炼，未来不会差。”

感受到那只手在肩上的重量，贝拉米心头一暖，正想开口说什么，却被自身后传来的声音打断了。

“Sir。”维尔戈站在距离两人约三米开外出声，脸上一如既往地毫无表情。  
“哦维尔戈啊。这个时间，你也睡不着出来吹风吗？”克洛克达尔看向这位原海军中将，嘴角上扬的弧度又带上了一贯的讥讽意味。  
“我能和您说几句话吗？”高大的男人没有接话，单刀直入地询问道。

“那、那我先回去了。”贝拉米很快领会到了——这句话询问的对象看似是旁边那位，其实言语间的意思是在让自己走。他对两人点点头，随即转身离开。

“好吧，你把我的聊天对象赶走了，希望你最好能找出些有趣的话题，否则我可就不奉陪了，中、将、先、生。”  
“……少主今天的表现，希望您不要介意。”  
克洛克达尔冷笑一声，道：“这可不是我喜欢的话题。”  
戴着墨镜的男人丝毫没有理会对方言辞中的不悦，自顾自接着说了下去：“少主他……从来没有标记过任何对象，可能一时还不太适应，希望您能给他一些时间。”  
“怎么？派你来做说客，是怕我一见到他就忍不住把他脖子掐断吗？”  
“……”

手里的烟又即将燃尽，克洛克达尔最后猛吸一口，然后将烟头扔进海里。  
“听着，我并不关心那只蠢鸟脑袋里在想什么，我关心的只有这个。”他撩起后颈处的头发，指了指那里触目惊心的伤口，“与其来我这里说些有的没的废话，不如在下一个岛找个靠谱些、口风严一点的外科医生。把标记祛掉，这件愚蠢的事情就算到此为止。”  
“这个事情得看少主的意思。”

——早就预想得到的无聊回答。  
克洛克达尔将手放下，无所谓地笑笑：“真可惜，那就没什么可说的了。”  
维尔戈没有回答，却也没有离开，面无表情的脸上还戴了一副墨镜，愈加让人捉摸不透。

“说起来，从以前开始我就觉得，你们不觉得自己跟的主子，这里多少有点问题吗？”问话的人用手指点了点前额的位置。  
没有期待对方会有回应，他又继续说道：“虽然名义上是他的手下，但你们其实根本是拿他当孩子在养吧？他想要什么就替他去抢，想做什么都随他去做，哪怕再离谱的事情也没人出声去纠正提醒。那只蠢鸟长这么大的个子，心智他妈还跟个小屁孩一样，这里面你们的功劳可不小啊。”  
魁梧的前中将张了张嘴，却什么都没有说出来，面具般的表情却出现了一丝裂痕。

克洛克达尔左手手肘搭上身后的船舷，舒服地靠上去。  
“就算是小屁孩也该有人去教导，什么东西能吃，什么东西吃了会死人。身边的人一声不吭，等哪天小孩把自己作死了，那就是你们害的。”  
“少主的意愿就是我们的意愿。”  
“说是这样说，但你打心底里也觉得那个家伙和我纠缠在一起不是件好事吧？”  
没有回应。

习惯性地想要抬起右手，却发现指尖空空荡荡。  
克洛克达尔叹口气，顺手将右手也向后搭上船舷。  
“能在海军卧底这么久，说明你是个聪明人。多年以来你都在家族外围，看待事情应该能更客观一些。像我们这样的人，子嗣是累赘，标记等同于自首；一个人已经够糟糕了，两个凑在一起就是糟上加糟。我们在一起只会互相撕扯，直到其中一个死透了才会停止。你要是真为自己的主子好，现在就不应该站在这里和我说话，而是直接把我杀了，以绝后患。“

洋洋洒洒说了这么多，以自己的性格来说算是稀罕事一件。  
克洛克达尔觉得自己喉咙都干了，对方却径自陷入沉默，未发一言。

也罢，回屋去找点酒喝吧——如果酒没有被一起收走的话。  
说到烟酒……  
“对了，船上的雪茄我抽不惯。虽然祛除标记这种事情你做不了主，但帮忙买点雪茄还是可以的吧？”  
对面在寂静两秒后简短地“嗯”了一声。

闻言，鳄鱼般的金眼满意地眯了起来。  
“好极了，我之后会写一张纸给你，列几种我常抽的牌子，到下一个岛你看着买就行。那么，时间不早，看来我们也没有别的什么可聊的了，”他站起身向通往下方的楼梯口走去，留给对方一个挥手的背影，“晚安了，中将先生。”


	15. Chapter 15

15

又过了两天，多弗朗明哥依旧人间消失。  
克洛克达尔乐得清净，烟瘾来了就依葫芦画瓢继续向船员索烟。终于在两天过后，克洛克洛弗在晚饭后端着雪茄盒敲响了他的门。

“父亲让我把这个拿过来。”  
四处讨烟的家伙正坐在书桌前看书。他随意地“嗯”了一声，长臂一伸接过雪松木质的盒子，放到桌上，熟门熟路地单手打开，刚打算取出一支，食指却在接触到茄衣略带油润的表面时停了下来。  
——男孩仍然站在书桌前，而且似乎并没有要走的意向。

“告诉傻、你父亲，东西我拿到了。”  
金色的圆眼睛眨啊眨。  
好吧，对小鬼而言这么说果然还是太委婉了……克洛克达尔遂用直白的语言再度表述了一边：“所以你可以走了。”  
继续眨。  
“你还有事吗？”收回手靠回椅背，烟在手边却不能抽的鳄鱼不由叹一口气。  
“故事书，你说我想看的时候可以过来看。”

原来是这个。  
克洛克达尔哑然失笑，伸手在桌头堆放的书本纸张中一翻，抽出两人在雷涅奥兹岛小书店一起购入的那本故事书，从善如流地递给面前金发金眼的小鬼。  
“现在是八点，你只能看一个小时，看完回去睡觉。”  
——你滚了我才能抽烟。  
这后半句话他当然没有说出来。

金发的男孩高高兴兴地接过书，自觉到墙角小沙发上坐好，安静地翻阅起来。

那时买的书吗？  
克洛克达尔侧过头想想，从一旁的书堆里抽出那本与童话书一起购买的诗集。摩挲着因无人问津而微微发黄的书封，某种酸涩柔软的情绪像从水底向上冒起的气泡，晃晃悠悠地探出了头。

距离上一次看这本诗集，到底有多少年了呢？  
或者应该说，距离那位美丽端重的妇人用温柔的语调为自己念出其中的词句，已经过去多少年了呢？  
——早就已经数不清了。  
早在离开故土的那一刻，自己就杀死了过去的那个自己以及与之相关的一切；除了一些必需的财物之外，未携带一书一画、寸草寸土。十五岁的自己，到底是从哪里生出那般决绝的决心，连妇人的画像都未带一张，就冲进未知的风浪？以至于现在，那张美丽而哀伤的脸庞在记忆中居然如此模糊，只有在梦里才是清晰的——然而一朝醒来，当他试图回忆梦中那双柔软而满含爱意的眼睛，却也再无法勾勒出其清晰的轮廓。

轻呼口气，他用两指捏着封面，轻柔地翻开书卷。

安静的室内，只有挂钟指针“滴答滴答”的走动声，见证着时间缓慢而又规律的流逝。  
一小时后。

“你看的是什么书？”  
将克洛克达尔从聚精会神的阅读中拉回的是男孩童稚的声音。他猛一回神，这才惊觉对方不知何时居然已经抱着书站到了书桌边，而自己居然毫无察觉。  
“你又看不懂。”他对自己的放松大意感到些微尴尬，连带着语气也硬邦邦。  
克洛克看看他的表情，大约是判断出面前的大人并没有真正生气，于是索性自说自话地踮起脚看向摊在桌面上的书。  
克洛克达尔好笑地挑挑眉，身体往后靠靠，放任小鬼看个够。

对方看了好一会儿。  
“怎么样，看懂了吗？”  
“字好少，空得好开，很无聊的样子。”

年长者闻言低声笑了起来。  
“诗和故事书不一样，不能光看，要念出来才能感受到其中的韵律。”  
男孩半信半疑地瞄了他一眼：“真的？那你能念给我听吗？”他指了指页面上离他最近的一首。  
好吧，心情不错的鳄鱼先生今天倒也不介意做一回老师。克洛克达尔示意男孩走到桌缘，轻咳一声，手指从字母上一个一个划过，低沉的声音响起：

He longed to be the wind and blow through your rustling branches,   
to be your shadow and lengthen with the day on the water,   
to be a bird and perch on your top-most twig,   
and to float like those ducks among the weeds and shadows.

（注，中文译文：  
他想做风，吹过你的萧萧的枝杈；  
想做你的影子，在水面上，随了日光而俱长；  
想当一只鸟儿，栖息在你的最高枝上；  
还想做那两只鸭，在芦苇与阴影中间游来游去。）

一首诗念完，安静的室内似有低沉的余音回荡。金发的小男孩侧着脑袋，想了想，诚实地评价道：“很好听，可是我没听懂它到底想讲什么。”  
“它描写的是孩子对母亲的感情。“鳄鱼老师好人做到底，简短地解释道。  
“他已经是自己母亲的孩子，那为什么还要做风、做鸟、做鸭子呢？”  
克洛克达尔笑着摇摇头，顺手摸了摸那连后脑勺都仿佛透着不解的小脑瓜：“你还小。这首诗不单单只是表达对母亲的爱，还有眷恋、不舍和怀念。”  
顿了顿，他又补充一句，“这是一首描述告别的诗。”  
男孩侧过头看着他，细细的眉头皱着，似乎还想问什么；但刚一开口话音未出，船面上就传来了喧哗的脚步声。

敌袭？克洛克达尔凝神细听，试图从声音中判断出袭击的严重程度。  
男孩也立刻正色站直，在把怀里抱着的故事书郑重地交还给男人后，头也不回地朝门口走去。

“小鬼，你出去干嘛？”  
“可能有敌人，我去帮忙。”  
“你去能帮上什么忙？”克洛克达尔皱起眉头。  
“父亲说了，是家族的人就要为家族做贡献，”男孩打开门，回过头一本正经地回答，“而且父亲总会找我的。”  
“你——”  
还没来得及再说什么，男孩就关上了门。门外响起尤利娅招呼“这里，小少爷”的声音。

也罢，那只蠢鸟肯定会在小鬼身边安排人，想来也不会有什么问题。  
克洛克达尔想了想，又将注意力转移回书上。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 摘录的诗是泰戈尔的《榕树》，虽然歌颂的是母爱，但个人觉得词句中透着一股浓浓的眷恋却不得不告别的伤感，多少有些契合本文中老沙对早逝母亲的感怀。原文可能是用孟加拉语写的，翻成英语再翻中文肯定会丢失些韵律感，挺可惜的，就把看得懂的两个版本都放进来大家自行取舍。


	16. Chapter 16

16

一阵不小的动静过后，似乎重又恢复了正常秩序，只剩下船员的吆喝声和来回跑动的脚步声在甲板上“哒哒哒”地响着。

——看来是已经搞定了。  
克洛克达尔不疾不徐地又翻过一页，并不意外地判断道。但还没等下一页看完，上方突然就传来人群聚集的起哄声，而且还有越来越响的趋势。

搞什么鬼？  
黑发男人不耐烦地拧起眉头，决定上去看看这个傻子海贼团又在搞什么东西。懒得披上大衣，他只一袭衬衫马甲装扮就打开门向上走去。

甲板上一群人围成一个圈，群情涌动；众人挥着手臂，“上啊上啊”、“干他！”的呼喊声不绝于耳。

克洛克达尔这算是品出点味道来了。  
——决斗？打拳？  
海上生涯无聊，有的船上确实会组织打斗活动，有些甚至还会鼓励围观者下注，算是给这些血气方刚的海贼消磨过剩精力的一种常见方式。但现在刚刚经历过敌袭，这种情况下组织打拳？这群人是往脑子里打了激素吗？

一个船员正搬着看上去像是战利品一样的箱子路过，被一头雾水的贵客一把拽过去问话。

“啊，这是在和俘虏决斗，非常刺激哦？”对方见怪不怪地回答道，言辞间颇有些跃跃欲试。  
——和俘虏还搞什么决斗？  
船员看面前的男人皱着眉头一脸茫然的样子，索性放下箱子擦一把汗，仔仔细细地解释道：“这是我们船上的传统项目。被抓来的人可以选，要么当场死，要么决斗。只要能连干掉我们三个人，就放他走再加送1000万贝利。”  
——这是什么恶趣味……  
“哈哈哈不过说是说决斗，怎么可能成功嘛～只要最后干部压阵就能解决了啊！不过一般也不用干部出场，第一个被打倒的话第二个就有小少爷上了！”

正说着，人群中传来一阵“吁”的倒彩声。  
“啊呀，看来有人被干掉了呢。那下一个估计就是小少爷出场啦！”船员咧开嘴，黝黑的脸上露出一口大白牙——但灿烂的笑容却在对面高大男子逐渐难看的脸色之下渐行僵硬起来。  
“克、克洛克达尔先生也可以去给小少爷加油哦！”他最后颤颤巍巍地留下这么一句话，随即就抱起箱子逃之夭夭。

妈的那小子说蠢鸟“总会找他的”原来是这个意思！  
后知后觉的鳄鱼阴着脸走向围站着的人群。

优越的身高让他不必忍受来自他人近在咫尺的臭汗和接连不断的冲撞，即使拉开稍远些的距离，他也能够清晰地看到场地中央的情况。  
但即使相隔甚远，鼻尖却依然从人群复杂的气味中辨认出了那股熟悉到令人厌恶的信息素。  
——柑橘的甜腻味道。

这混蛋没道理在这里用霸气啊。  
不易为人察觉地皱皱眉，克洛克达尔发现自己甚至都不用刻意去找，只随便一抬眼，视线就透过人群，准确定位到了对面角落里露出的一簇粉红。  
是标记的副作用吗？对方信息素的存在对于自己来说似乎十倍、不，是几十倍的明显加强了。

他收回视线，决定不去理会那股萦绕在鼻端的味道，转而将注意力集中在甲板中央的那片空地上。  
如刚才那名船员所说，下一个出场的果然是克洛克。大约是适才尤利娅帮助打理过，小鳄鱼脱去了外套，衬衫的袖管高高卷起，金色的头发在脑后紧紧扎起一个小发髻。

差太多了——克洛克达尔眉间的褶皱不由变得更深了——近身肉搏比拼的基本就是力量，而如果没有霸气加持，力量很大程度上纯粹就是由重量来决定的；话说回来，才3岁多的孩子怎么可能掌握霸气！  
他看了眼作为对手的俘虏：一个身高不算高但体格壮硕的alpha，剃得光亮的头上一道横贯的疤痕昭示着过往曾经经历过的死战，整个人看上去煞是可怖；刚才的败者已经被扛下场，但血却还沾在他手上，就连脸上也溅到几滴，可以想见几分钟前结束的是一场怎样的恶斗，。  
——是蛮力型的战斗人员，对小鬼来说最不利的对手；稍有常识的人就知道二人体格差太过巨大，在如此近的范围之内根本不可能取胜。  
他迅速下了判断，为了缓解心下的焦躁感而为自己点燃一支雪茄，边抽边站在人群外缘默默观察着场内。  
——除非那个孩子有什么特殊的能力？

这么想的人显然不止他一个，魁梧的斗士愤怒地扬起了拳头。  
“开什么玩笑，老子不陪小鬼玩儿！看不起人也要有个限度，这艘船上就没有能打的了吗！”  
“放心，这个孩子也包括在三个对手的范围之内，打倒他就算赢过两个人。”阴恻的声音响起，众人皆看向那个方向，一片黑压压的人头在一致的转向下竟自发地辟出了一条通路。  
——而视线中心的赫然就是那团斜靠在角落的货箱上坐得四仰八叉的粉色毛团。

“维尔戈，再重复一下规则。”  
“是，少主。决斗规则：能力者禁止使用能力，以白漆划出的范围为界，双脚出圈则为输；如无人出圈则以其中一方认输或丧失战斗能力判定。”戴着墨镜的高大男人面无表情地宣读了规则。  
“我先说好，这样的小鬼可能一拳就会被我打死。”  
“按照规则，打死了就是你赢。”维尔戈回答的声音毫无波动。

禁用能力，那就是纯肉搏。  
克洛克达尔取下雪茄呼出口烟，指尖夹着的烟尾因用力而微微变形。

“为了不让你说我们瞧不起你，”远处的火烈鸟突然开口，“那给这个孩子配一把匕首，你应该不会有意见吧？”  
对方嚷嚷着“两把都不成问题”，而克洛克达尔不知为何却总觉得多弗朗明哥的眼神正笔直地射向自己。  
他没有回应那道视线，只低下头，将雪茄重新叼回齿间。

维尔戈将匕首递给克洛克，随即比试正式开场。

如同预料一样，克洛克根本无法与对方正面对抗。  
看得出来，他在体术方面接受了不错的训练，出招进退都颇有架势，甚至还试着发起两次攻击，但在绝对的力量差距下根本无法造成任何伤害；那之后小鬼便明显转变了战术，不再寻求正面进攻，转而借助自己体型小、动作灵活的优势，频繁挑衅对方出招却又积极闪避，只在对方转身时见缝插针地用匕首佯攻，因为防范着对方借机抓住自己，半攻半躲的攻势所造成的伤害也无非只是几道皮外伤而已。

——很聪明的拖延战术，但如果无法做出有效攻击，最终也只会同时消耗两方的体力。  
人群外冷眼旁观的黑发男人客观地做出判断。

如此这般过了几分钟，那名alpha被游鱼般来回逃脱的男孩给激怒，信息素中所透出的攻击性明显加强，呼吸急促，出拳间所用的力道加重，动作也随着肾上腺素的飙升而加快起来，几次攻击都几乎擦着男孩的衣角而过。  
围观者中时不时传呼惊呼声，克洛克达尔的眉头却渐渐松开了。他知道，看似处于上风的家伙实则已被怒气主宰；而被牵住鼻子的猎物哪怕再凶猛，被征服也只不过是时间问题。

终于，对方暴怒下一记全力猛击，毫无保留的攻势让他无法及时调整重心，蛰伏已久的小鳄鱼猛然跃起，双臂阂紧，用并拢的两手手肘狠狠一下猛击。猝不及防的alpha正脸朝下直直摔倒在地，还等不急两手撑地将自己翻身，已然得手的克洛克就扬起匕首，毫不犹豫地刺进对方的后脑。  
“呲——”，锐器戳进血肉的声音。  
人群中爆发出猛烈的欢呼，被眼前干脆利落的杀戮场面刺激得热血上涌的船员们振臂高呼，喝彩声盖过了同时响起的某声闷响——那是男孩将已经整根埋入的刀刃又旋转了一个角度所发出的粘稠声响。

男孩站直身体。匕首留在对手身上没有拔出，也因此结束战斗后的他只是额头冒汗，发髻略微散乱，但身上却没有溅到一丝血迹。他抬起手臂擦了擦额头，看着船员拖走了那具由自己一手造成的尸体并开始清理被渗出的血液弄脏的甲板，表情平静如常，全无慌乱，也并没有一丝胜利的狂喜。  
粉色的毛团穿过人群走进中央，男孩平静的神情在看到自己的父亲后瞬间亮了起来。他乖巧地抬起头，任由对方的大手奖励版抚摸着自己的脑袋，仿佛是做了家务后受到家长夸赞的再普通不过的一个孩子，嘴角是扬起的，金色的眼睛里都透着光。

伟大航路夜晚无遮无挡的寒风让衣着单薄的身体泛起些凉意。  
克洛克达尔冷眼旁观着面前这一幕父慈子孝，片刻后转过身，跟着决斗结束而渐渐散去的人流缓步离开。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这一章是小鳄鱼打架，其实啰里八嗦只想表达一个意思：孩子从小被养大的方式其实和砂糖、Baby-5他们也没什么两样；换句话说，明哥只会这样养孩子。  
> 就我自己的观感来说，明哥的待人和情感都是比较扭曲的；他养大这几个孩子肯定是为了利用没错，但他打心眼里肯定也没觉得自己这种方式有什么问题，所以哪怕是自己的孩子也一定会延续这个模式。  
> 而被这样教育长大的孩子，他们自己也并不觉得有什么不对，只有外人才能看出其中的扭曲。
> 
> 而标记的作用，这章开始就会慢慢体现出来了。


	17. Chapter 17

17

维尔戈在交代完对敌船的处理事宜后回房休息。  
其实也没什么好处理的，船上的大多数人在交手时就已经被全数屠尽，仅剩的三个身手不错命又够硬的家伙也在之后的决斗中被解决，剩下的就是对装备、财物的清点接收以及对船的废弃处置——后者在自家小少爷的能力下并不是什么难事。

反倒是之前雷涅奥兹岛的收尾事项，几天来一直悬在心头，让他忧心忡忡。为此他找多弗和三名最高干部私下地讨论过数次，对几乎每一种设想和应对方案都进行了列举和推测，但目前为止尚无法印证。  
劳心甚过劳力，饶是素来体格强健、精力充沛的堂吉诃德家族第一任红心干部、前海军中将今天也实实在在是累了，此刻只想回到自己的房间躺平睡觉；然而当他满怀着对甜美睡眠的期待走近房间时，看到的却是衬衫马甲、一身轻装笔挺的鳄鱼叼着雪茄斜靠在自己房间门口，俨然一副“老子准备就绪，要找你好好谈谈”的架势。

面对这位想要“谈心”的麻烦人物，哪怕是被手术果实砍成几块依然面不改色的alpha本A，此刻额头上的青筋也隐隐有些绷不住的趋势。

哔——少主，自己标记的人能不能自己看看好，不要整天顶着你的味道到处晃来晃去行不行！  
当然了，吐槽归吐槽，他对自家少主的忠心依然百分百——所以他善良地对某些不当用词进行了脑内消音处理。

“有没有空陪我抽两根？”毫不在意自己被嫌弃的沙鳄鱼站直身体面向来人，晃了晃手里的几支雪茄问道。

不愧是史上任职时期最长的七武海，明明是一句问句，从他嘴里说出来偏偏就能带上七分命令三分威胁，开鄙视的能力堪称一流。  
维尔戈无语，只能尽量维持住冷酷表情点点头，然后示意颐指气使的男人跟在自己身后，爬上楼梯走过甲板，最后挑了一个船尾的位置站定。  
——要论舒适程度自己当然更加偏好能舒舒服服坐着喝口水的房间，但一想到这位先生在船上的所经之处所做之事无一不在少主的密切关注下，自己也便不得不挑选这样一个不太会被经过的人偷听、同时又相对开阔的地方来谈话。  
——别问，问就是在跟随少主几十年兼背负高难度卧底任务的漫漫岁月中所锤炼出的、无与伦比的察言观色能力与求生本能。

这种本能让他果断拒绝了克洛克达尔递过来的雪茄。后者笑笑，无所谓地给自己点了一根，然后放松地靠在栏杆上，慵懒傲慢的金色眼睛将他从上到下打量了一番。

“该从哪里说起呢？简单来说就是我有两个问题。”鳄鱼对猎物审视完毕，垂眼取出嘴里的雪茄，呼出口雾气后开口，“你也算跟着那家伙时间最长的手下了。有的话别人或许不一定敢说，但我相信你应该有自己的判断，也有一定自行裁断的权限。”  
“您有问题可以直接问少主。”  
“和那家伙说话太累了，而且，”对方抬了抬眼皮，嘴角戏谑地勾起，“你觉得那个混蛋现在是愿意和我好好说话的样子吗？”  
想起多弗朗明哥这几天脚底像抹了油一般避鳄鱼如避蛇蝎的样子，维尔戈沉默不语。

“时间也不早了，我就直说吧。在我没醒的这段时间，到底发生了什么事情？”  
没有回答。

克洛克达尔看到戴着墨镜的男人一瞬间抿紧的唇角，好笑地吸了口烟。  
“怎么，你以为我什么都没看出来？”烟灰渐渐积起，他用两指夹着雪茄，玩味地研究起燃烧过后灰色的残骸，“干部例会，我来了之后你们就有意跳开了前面在说的话题吧？而且这艘船上也突然出现了很多新面孔，有那么几个、不对，将近十个船员，在登岛前我都从没见过，但总体的人数却和之前相当。是特意从二号船调来的吗？那被调换的那些船员呢？总不能是闲着没事换着玩吧，还是被当储备粮煮了吃了？”  
——其实前几天他在船上到处闲晃着蹭烟时就注意到了那些生面孔，但也不敢肯定；多亏了今晚的敌袭，船上所有人都倾巢而出在甲板上走动，他终于得以大致计算了一下人数，从而确认了心里的猜测。

他并不催促，耐心地等待对面蠢鸟的心腹在心中权衡利弊。  
耐心终有回报，少顷，男人开口了：“雷涅奥兹——这是上一个岛的名字。因为发生了一些意外，我们不得不对那座岛进行了处理；而就是在这个过程中，一部分船员发生了折损。”  
克洛克达尔完全没有追问发生了什么意外——显而易见和自己这个荒唐的标记脱不开关系——他更关心的是对方回答中所透露出的另一个信息。  
“处理？和上次直接蒸发半座岛一样的那种处理？”  
“不完全一样。上次是半座岛，这次是整座；上次只做了一轮处理，而这次有两轮。”

纤细的眉头簇了起来，某种猜测让克洛克达尔心里隐隐发毛。  
他沉默地抽了一会儿雪茄，片刻后问道：“是那个小鬼干的？”  
“……”  
“既然今天当着我的面让小鬼上场决斗，那你的主子也就并没有打算隐瞒到底。说吧，他的能力是什么？”  
“……是消消果实。”

无需多言，果实的名字就说明了一切。  
不同于为人熟知的超人系或自然系，这是一种本身就自带相当程度杀伤性的能力。很多人只知道恶魔果实可以对人体实现赋能，但他们不清楚的是，果实能力并非毫无边界，其威力能够发挥到什么程度完全取决于使用者本身的体能和实力；但对于少数本身就具有极强攻击性的能力来说，它对能力者的基础体能并没有要求，就算是三岁的孩童亦能使用。  
但事物总有正反面——这种便利所带来的副作用往往就意味着对能力者自身的伤害。

“对使用者身体的消耗程度？”  
“根据我们的测试，有两种使用方法，消耗程度依据使用方法的选择而不同。”话已至此，维尔戈也不打算再做保留，“第一种是先通过正常方法将目标物一分为二，小少爷在用左手和右手分别触摸过后，只要被触摸过的两半再次接触，就能完全消失。这种使用方法对身体负担较小，但限制是质量比较大的那一半能够被消除的程度受限于质量小的那一半，超出那一半的部分会残留下来。”  
“另一种方法呢？”  
“触碰目标物就能直接消除，没有质量大小限制，无论是生物、无机物还是自然元素皆可。这种方法对小少爷负担比较大，而且也不是没有缺点。”

黑发的男人仍然咬着雪茄，姿态间却早已不复先前的慵懒放松。他身体微微前倾，金眸中那一点黑色的瞳仁微微收缩，一眨不眨地观察着面前的家族心腹干部。  
维尔戈恍惚间似乎产生了一种自己当真被猛兽盯住的错觉。他握了握拳头定定心神，这才继续说道：“按照我们之前的试验，通过第二种方法所消除的目标物严格来说并不是‘消失’，而只是被整体‘移除’到另一个地方。”  
“到哪里？”  
“完全无法预测。因为测试范围的限制，只有极少数的目标物被找到，而且距离试验所在地远近不一，无规律可循。”  
“那么你所说的两次‘处理’的不同之处？”  
“上次是直接移除了岛屿的一部分；这次是小少爷……他先移除了一半岛屿，剩下的半座岛由少主切分成两半后进行了消除；但时间紧急，消除的两座岛有可能还有残余，我们没有时间确认。”维尔戈保留了一部分事实——意外发生的原因事实上是克洛克洛弗在第二天找不到多弗二人、以为他们发生意外而导致的能力失控，而现场的砂糖未能来得及阻止他——就算不说，他相信面前的这位先生多少应该能够猜到。  
“折损船员的下落？”  
“大部分应该在被移除的那一半岛上，少部分来不及转移的也许直接被消除了。”

对方一时无言，片刻后才微微抬起下颚，用那种“你们是白痴吗”的表情看向他。  
“也就是说你们在短时间内接连把两座岛扔到了不知道哪里，而且第二次的岛屿上还有活人？”  
维尔戈很想辩解，毕竟这一次意外并不是他们所能预料到的，但话还没开口就被打断了。

“你们完蛋了。”  
远处的桅杆上挂着一盏煤油灯，灯光昏暗，待那束幽幽的光亮穿透夜色传递到这个角落，他们所得到的光明已然所剩无几；鳄鱼背朝着一望无际的黑色暗海，迎着这道微弱的光线而站，狭长的眼眸中闪着明暗不定的光。


	18. Chapter 18

18

多弗朗明哥回到房间的时候已过深夜。  
距离雷涅奥兹意外已经过去将近一周的时间，在此期间他一直有意避开着克洛克达尔，是以便临时找了一间空置的房间住着。  
他并不是不敢面对那个被自己标记的alpha——当然不，堂吉诃德·多弗朗明哥从不怕面对任何事情——他只是没有预料到标记这件事情带给自己的影响居然会如此之大。  
最直观的表现就是，那个人给予自己的存在感似乎被无限放大了。

在对于周遭的感知力方面，多弗朗明哥一贯很有自信。方圆20米范围之内，他甚至不需要用眼睛看，只凭声音、脚步、气味就能够分辨出有几人在接近自己，是男是女，体格几何，速度急缓。但在标记之后，克洛克达尔——那个被自己标记成功的alpha，却成为了与普通意义上的“感知”完全不同的生命体。  
即使隔着再多人、周遭有再多嘈杂，他都能在一瞬间定位到那个人——不是用眼睛，不是用耳朵，甚至不是用无数血渍之上堆积而起的、令他引以为傲的反射神经；那是无需调用感官就能感应到的存在，超越了本能，仿佛刻进自己的血肉、自己的意识、自己的灵魂；他不止能够感觉到对方的呼吸、心跳，连那个人细微的情绪波动都能够完整地传达到自己的大脑——疲惫、焦躁、厌恶、担忧、放松，标记者与被标记者之间的一切隔阂似乎已尽皆消除；有一个小小的世界，独立于普世的那个世界而存在着，里面只有标记者与被标记者两个人，他们就在这个空间内分享着彼此的一切。  
——标记让他们彻底向另一方敞开，从此无法再有一丝一毫的隐藏。

这个认知让多弗朗明哥毛骨悚然。

他惯于用各种手段把自己层层包裹起来。  
大衣、眼镜、各种花哨的装饰；  
谎言、阴谋、真情假意掺杂的行事方式；  
海贼、国王、七武海、搛客、天龙人，这些身份之于他也只是不同形式的装饰品，他乐得在其中游刃有余地周旋，仿佛各种不同的自己亦是经由自己手中的线一手操控，在混乱无序中怡然自得地起舞。  
——没有人能看得到他所有的样子，没有人应该看到他所有的样子。  
——只有这样才是最安全的。

但现在自己却一手将那个家伙拖进了自己的世界。

他不知道对方是否也能一样感受到自己，但想来应该相差无几。  
怎么办呢？  
——他用锁链困住了对方，却也困住了自己。

他再次彻夜难眠，将鳄鱼成功囚禁于身边的满足与喜悦感所带来的安定睡眠一去不返；只要一闭上眼，就能够感受到自己正被那双明灭不定的金色眼眸冷冷地凝视；而一旦见到那双眼睛拥有者本人，他就能明晰地感受到那个名义上已经属于自己的alpha内心深处沉重的疲惫与厌憎。

就像现在一样——对，就是现在。

多弗朗明哥刚推开门，整个人就被扯住领口猛然往前一拽，然后后背就狠狠砸向门板。  
门被他的背顶着重重一声关上，而他则被死死压在门板上。

灯没有开，室内一片昏暗。从亮处走进来的他明明应该什么都看不到，多弗朗明哥却仍然鬼使神差地依稀辨认出了从下方看向自己的那抹凌厉的金色。  
他毫不意外。  
——当然不，这是被他标记的、属于他的人；自己早在进门之前、在行走在走道上、甚至在踏上楼梯的时候就已经感受到了对方的存在。  
所以他也完全不用问对方是怎样找到的自己。

敞领上衣被扯歪，露出大片胸膛，对方指根处佩戴的金属装饰物冰冷地抵在肌肤之上。  
“哇哦哇哦，别这么着急～”多弗朗明哥轻佻地吹了声口哨，举起双手表示不反抗。  
压在自己身前的人并没有松手，鳄鱼般的眼睛依然冷冷地瞪视着自己。

面前的心跳声沉重而有力，比平常时候要略快一些，击打出被压抑的愤怒节拍。  
多弗朗明哥挑起一边嘴角，伸出一只手，刻意缓慢地抚过那人线条分明的脸颊轮廓，大拇指轻轻地摩擦着冰凉干燥的唇瓣，他愉悦地感受到了对方被挑拨到无法再行抑制的愤怒。

“啪”地一声，不规矩的手被用力拍开。  
愤怒的鳄鱼转身在简陋的木桌边落座。  
多弗朗明哥垂下手，被拍落的右手手指彼此搓揉几下，回味着适才指尖所感受到的触感，然后抬起左手点亮挂灯。

室内瞬间大亮。  
克洛克达尔抬起眼皮，环顾一下四周——临时布置的房间条件并不好，格局窄小，没有什么装饰；床铺和桌椅都是简单的木质，桌面、床头和靠墙的地上或倒或立着各种酒瓶，空气中弥漫着一股不注意通风的潮湿气味以及劣质酒精堆积而出的怪异味道。  
——还有那只蠢鸟身上那股子愚蠢的甜橘子味。

身着粉色毛氅的高个子火鸡弯着腰在床头和旁边的地面上翻翻找找，嘴里嘟哝着“奇怪，我记得昨天还有的啊”，最后“哈！”一声，在一阵玻璃制品滚动碰撞出的“丁零当啷”动静中站起身，一手拿着半瓶酒，一手夹着两只酒杯，迈着八字步摇摇晃晃地走到桌边，往两个厚底水晶玻璃酒杯中各倒半杯，自己拿起一杯，另一杯则用两根手指捏住，往沉着脸霸占了唯一一张椅子的男人面前一送。

杯沿上还有残留的干涸酒渍，一看就没有洗过。  
克洛克达尔厌恶地皱起眉头，伸手一挥，玻璃杯“咣当”掉地，浅褐色的液体在斑驳的地毯上叠加上一层新的深色。

“你不问我今晚去见了谁吗？”直截了当地开口。  
被粗暴拒绝的金毛蠢鸟做作地皱眉嘟起嘴：“真可惜，你刚才打翻的威士忌在这个房间里已经算是不错的酒了。”

CAO！  
克洛克达尔真恨自己居然能够感应到那家伙的瑟缩抗拒——当然，他以前也多少能猜到这只火鸡的情绪，毕竟相识多年，“相处”的时间也不算短。  
但现在不一样！该死的他居然能够直接对这只鸟的情绪感同身受！  
通过言语来交锋或转圜的余地已经彻底丧失，他们就像两个坐在赌桌上的三岁孩童，该死地光着屁股亮着牌底在玩扑克家家酒！  
去他妈的标记！

“你他妈别给老子装傻！”  
戴着浮夸墨镜的男人收回故作可怜的表情，阴鸷地“呋呋”一笑。  
“维尔戈吧？你身上有一点点他常抽的那款烟的味道。”他咕咚一口吞下杯中所有的酒液，发出一声畅快的叹息，然后转过身，重新给自己倒了一杯，“怎么样，他有没有告诉你克洛克在战斗这件事上多有天赋？”  
“天赋个屁！”克洛克达尔怒极反笑，他扭身再次揪住对方的衣领，将那个借倒酒为名逃避与自己正视的家伙用力向下拽，“你他妈给一个3岁的孩子吃恶魔果实，让他像狗一样和海贼搏命表演！妈的你还以为自己是坐拥竞技场的德雷斯罗萨国王吗，你他妈现在就是一条连自己命都不一定能保住的落水狗，还要拉别人跟你一块死！”  
仅剩半瓶的威士忌被黑发男人的手肘碰倒，在桌上轻轻晃动着；琥珀色的液体大半洒落在桌上，汇成一条小小的溪流，向着桌角缓慢流动，最后一滴、一滴地滴落向下。但他们谁都顾不上这些要价不菲的酒精了。

克洛克达尔昂着头，胸膛沉重而快速地起伏着；高挺的鼻梁对着鼻梁，在几乎要触碰到彼此的距离之内，两人的吐息尽数落在对方的鼻尖。  
被拉拽向下的金发男人将神情隐藏在款式浮夸的墨镜之下，但这毫不影响他的alpha对他的洞悉——怒意，偏执疯狂的怒意，像触须一般伸出，一点一点渗透进面前之人的毛孔。

多弗朗明哥在那双金色的瞳孔中看到了自己的身影——两边的嘴角渐渐向上提起，带出一个狰狞的弧度，露出野兽般森白的牙齿。

“呋呋我就是狗没错，那你是什么，宝贝儿？被狗圈养的婊子？”  
他抬起手，握住揪着自己衣领的手腕，用力，一寸一寸向上拉动。扑鼻的柑橘浓香瞬间涌向面前的人，将其包裹其中。这已经不是单纯发怒的信息素，浓郁的攻击性达到了另一种更为可怕的程度。

——霸王色！  
克洛克达尔暗道不妙，他有心想要调动自身的霸王色相抗衡，但受限于海楼石手镯的桎梏和被标记的劣势，对方的信息素像一座无法抗衡的山一般，沉沉地压了下来。被标记者对于标记者的臣服本能开始作祟，每一寸肌肉都开始酸软，想要顺从、想要依附的渴望如附骨之蛆，从体内最深处上浮，蠢蠢欲动地作祟；  
该死的标记！  
眼前看到的景物开始渐渐变得模糊，意识也化成水一般；克洛克达尔用力咬住自己的嘴唇，血腥味让他重新清醒，但与本能的对抗却带出了大脑某一处的剧痛，跟随着脉搏的节奏一下、一下戳刺过自己的颅骨。

多弗朗明哥满意地感受到手中的颤动，他伸出另一只手，深情地重复着适才门口做过的动作——指尖所触碰到的脸颊因为愤怒而带上了一丝温度，额际有了些许的湿润感；他将大拇指伸展开，抚弄着因紧咬而开始渗出血迹的薄薄的下唇。

他突然想到哪里听说过的一句话。  
——薄嘴唇的人也拥有着一样的薄情。  
真准啊～他在心底感慨道。

“老子是狗，那老子的儿子也是狗。是狗就必须要会咬人。不咬人的狗活得下来吗，嗯？这个道理我以为你也懂，呋呋～但你什么时候变得这么天真了，老混蛋？”抚摸的双手力道轻柔，像最体贴的情人一般；但“情人”嘴里吐出的话却比刀剑更为刺人。  
摩挲着唇瓣的拇指慢慢向内探去，像要试图安抚一般，更加用力地揉按着唇珠的位置。然而下一刻，它却被安抚的对象狠狠一口咬下。

多弗朗明哥猝不及防，一下抽回手；但指甲已被咬开，血珠渗出，最后慢慢凝聚成一小股，顺着指节流下。

“没有人逼你，是你自己选择做一条疯狗，你这个蠢货。”  
克洛克达尔嘴唇和面孔一般青白，话音都发着抖，嘴角嘲讽的弧度却没打一点折扣。

多弗朗明哥看着他，脸上的表情凝固了片刻；然后他收回被咬伤的手，过长的舌头伸出口腔，卷起创口处舔舐一番，将流出的鲜红尽数舔进。“呋呋”的怪笑声响起，越来越响地回荡在室内。

“那么你说，不做疯狗还能做什么呢？我他妈倒也想做一条好狗，但这由得你挑吗？你以为把一只小狗放到一间漂亮的大房子里，他就能一辈子栓着镶金的狗链、住漂亮的狗窝、每餐都能啃上骨头？呋呋呋呋呋～～等到哪天他主人一脚把它踢出门，他靠什么过下去，嗯？哪怕主人真的想一直养着他，你能确保那人真的就能保他一辈子？万一他主人自己被踢出门了呢？新的主人想把他杀了吃了，你怎么办？靠别人套上的镶金狗链，到底能戴多久，嗯，鳄鱼混蛋？”

他向前伸手，手指牢牢捏住被标记者的下颚，一用力，新鲜的血色又从指甲的创口中欢呼着涌了出来。  
“我告诉你，天真的老混蛋，只有会咬人的狗才活得下去。老子的孩子不会是寄人篱下的废物，老子不但要教他咬人，还要让他做这个世界上最凶、最狠的那只狗！呋呋呋你信不信，老子他妈能把他推到最高的那个位置，让所有敢把他当狗看的人趴在他脚下学狗叫！”

来自上方的信息素释放得愈发剧烈，克洛克达尔整个人都开始不受控制地发起抖，膝盖发软脑壳发胀，后脑处衍生开的疼痛让他整个人像被劈开两半。因为下颚被捏住，他甚至无法阖上嘴，唾液开始难堪地沿着嘴角滑下来；但黑发的男人依然不屑地笑着——他知道自己的笑容本身就是能够激怒对方的良方——他甚至艰难地出声反驳道：“你……他妈、放、屁。”

多弗朗明哥的嘴角更加夸张地上扬起来，嘴角呈现出几乎要撕裂般的弧度。  
——总是这样，总是这样，每当他觉得已经没有办法更恼怒的时候，这个人总是能用三两句话再把自己逼疯一层。

“那你呢，你这个老混蛋又有什么资格说我？“  
他正过身体，两手扼住手下有力的颈项，发力将对方后压。克洛克达尔后背紧紧抵着桌面，脊椎被硬质的桌沿硌得生疼，做工粗糙的桌脚在两个高大男子的重压之下开始发出不堪重负的”咯吱“声。

“你说老子是狗，你又是什么？你比被狗操的婊子还不如！婊子拿了好处还会笑，肚子里的东西没了还会掉几滴眼泪，你？你这个混蛋根本就没有心！”

干邑的浓烈气息突破柑橘的甜蜜假象，在狭小的室内肆意冲撞起来。  
扼住脖子的大手渐渐加力，克洛克达尔听到自己喉咙间开始发出不受控制的声响。

“你他妈不声不响地生了个孩子，有没有征求过老子的意见，有没有问过老子要不要？生完他妈随手就扔了，可真有你的。老子替你捡回来，给他吃给他穿教他识字，为了不让他死在随便哪个垃圾手里教他战斗，费尽心思挖来的果实，临到头来老子他妈还要被你教训！你当自己是什么，你当老子和克洛克是什么！你这个婊子都不如的混账东西！”

最后几句话几近低吼，克洛克达尔从中听到了嘶哑的破音——饶是与这位阴晴不定的游戏人间者相识几十年，他也从未在这人身上见过如此这般全然失去控制的情绪发泄。  
他本该抓住对方的这点失态，大加嘲讽挖苦，但他却被一股突如其来的、不属于自己的情绪给堵住了喉咙。

——浓郁到几乎能化为实体的愤懑，其中却透出浓浓的不甘、怨憎和……委屈？  
委屈？多弗朗明哥？

也许是他的表情太过震惊，或是突然停止的挣扎让对方觉察出异样，也可能是他的讶异情绪传递给了对面这个标记过自己的alpha，多弗朗明哥的表情突然僵住，指尖力道松弛，克洛克达尔趁机脱离对方的掌控，断肢撑住桌沿，俯身咳嗽起来。  
在他缓气的这段时间，多弗朗明哥全程没有任何动静，只站在一边看着他大口咳嗽呼吸，被挣开的双手停留在半空，难得不知所措的模样。

最后克洛克达尔终于缓过气来。他撑起身体，用右手擦去嘴角的湿痕，恶狠狠地瞪视了一眼对面的男人，刻薄的话语却没有再出口。  
他们面对面沉默着，信息素在空气中纠缠，复杂的情绪在彼此意识间交换着——愤怒渐渐平复，尴尬像调香失败的后调，瑟缩着浮出水面。

多弗朗明哥双拳紧握，额头突突跳动着，浑身每一块肌肉都僵硬到像站立在北国雪地里的雕塑。  
最后他转身大步离开，狠狠摔上门。

“砰”的一声，门被大力摔上。  
克洛克达尔终于卸下力气，缓缓地跌回椅子上。


	19. Chapter 19

19

晚风和熙，悠扬地拂过暗色的海面；夜空像一块天鹅绒质地的布料，平整地铺展在天幕之上；星星是一颗颗闪亮的碎钻，点缀着华美的布料，在观赏者的瞳孔中映出熠熠生辉的光亮。  
无论从哪一个角度看，这都是伟大航路上再宜人不过的一个夜晚。  
——如果忽略某处那震耳欲聋的连天炮轰的话。

“不行了！前面又出现了海军的船队，我们被包围了！”船员跌跌撞撞地冲过来汇报，身上被打湿一片，满头满脸的狼藉。  
被汇报的对象背对着他端坐在两个堆叠起的木箱之上，没有回应，高大的身躯在夜色下显得愈发阴沉可怖。  
“少主，我们接下去该怎么办？要不要让小少爷——”  
“小少爷的能力覆盖不了这么大的范围，”船长旁边沉稳的心腹打断了他没头没脑的连声追问，“先稳住舵，不要还击，不要被炮弹冲散。由我们来想办法找出突破口，船队会脱困的。”

打发走惊慌失措的船员，维尔戈转身看向沉默的船长。  
“少主。”  
金发的男人眉头紧皱。墨镜遮住了他的眼睛，却盖不住僵硬抽搐的面部肌肉；  
他依然没有回话。

连天的炮响仿佛与这个角落隔绝。维尔戈听到风刮过覆布所发出的声响，另外就只剩下几不可闻的、规律的“咯哒咯哒”声——这个声音轻极了，几乎没有人会注意到。  
但跟随多年的下属依然敏锐地辨认出来：  
——这是多弗朗明哥极度紧张时习惯做的、啃咬指甲的声音。

多少年了呢？  
——自从他告别家族卧底进入海军，自从那个垃圾堆里的少年成长为独当一面、令人闻风丧胆的“天夜叉”，究竟有多少年没有看到多弗做出这个动作了呢？

忠心的下属在心底叹了口气，再次开口提醒道：“是鹤中将的船队。少主，接下去怎么办？”  
“我就猜到会是阿鹤。”对方狠狠咒一句，终于放过了已然惨不忍睹的指甲，“最近的岛屿有多远？”  
“大约10海里左右。”  
“这次阿鹤是有备而来，海战硬抗我们没有胜算。你、古拉迪乌斯、迪亚曼蒂跟我去二号船，那群家伙的命令是生擒，正好用二号船来吸引火力；一号船上岛。海军想必已经知道那个混蛋也在船上，阿鹤为人谨慎，必定会分出一部分战力追过去。只要海军靠近岛屿，克洛克的能力就可以发挥；如果能在对方阵营造成混乱，我们就可以争取突破。”  
“可是小少爷他……”  
“没有办法了，”回答的人站起身，隐匿在暗夜中的侧脸让维尔戈无从判断他的表情，“先过了这一关再说。”  
“……是。”

******

“所以我们就站在这边，准备夹道对海军军官们登岛视察表示热烈欢迎？”克洛克达尔匆忙下船依然全副衣装笔挺，悠然拨开挡在前方的矮杈，边叼着雪茄边吐槽着。

——哦您可闭上您的嘴吧……话说多弗到底是怎么忍住，没把这张尖酸刻薄的嘴用线线果实能力给缝起来的？！  
托雷波尔此刻一个脑袋顶两个大。  
自他们在多弗朗明哥的安排下加速行驶登岛后，这位大爷一会儿“恭喜你们噩梦成真”、一会儿“你们真的确定那只蠢鸟不是用你们做诱饵自己跑了”，一副悠哉游哉看好戏的神情，唯独那张刻薄的嘴一刻都未曾消停。  
而现在，他们正朝靠近海岸的树林行进，希望能找到一个适合隐匿的地点，只待海军登陆集结后用自家小少爷的能力把他们打包送到西天去；明明是万分紧张的时刻，可这位毒舌的前七武海硬是连挖苦带嘲讽，一刻不停地分散着他的注意力。

——奇了怪了，他以前怎么不知道克洛克达尔有这般活泼多言？

“多弗自有他的打算，”最后他只能言简意赅地回答道，试图将克洛克洛弗拉到自己身边，以便根据情势发展吩咐他随时动手。  
克洛克达尔将残缺的左手放在小鳄鱼肩头，不动神色地拦下了他的动作，另一手取下雪茄，昂起下巴吐了口烟：“又准备派小鬼冲头阵？怎么，这个海贼团的人是死绝了吗？”  
尤利娅对两人之间的对峙毫无所动，只在旁边念叨着“风大，冷”，专注于给金发男孩披上大毯子的努力中。但男孩却并不理会她，只更加朝着黑发男子的方向挪动了几步，雏鸟一般将自己置身于成鸟宽阔的翅膀之下，仿佛那里便是最安稳又温暖的所在。

******

对峙归对峙，嘲讽归嘲讽，大家毕竟还是识时务者；短暂的尴尬过后，托雷波尔选择让步——反正时机也还没到，他们便继续行走，找寻适合的藏身之处。

最后他们终于走进了一片密林。  
这是一座温暖潮湿的温带气候岛屿，岛上的植被以灌木为主，并无参天巨树，最高的树也就差不多一人多高；托雷波儿觉得他们的运气还不错——这片丛林对埋伏方颇有利，只要往地上一趴，就能在隐匿己方方位的同时将闯入者站立的身型看得清清楚楚。

他只忽略了一点——这个优势的前提是建立他们是“埋伏方”，而不是“被伏猎者”的事实之上。  
但谁又能料到呢？

地面上的黑暗阴影在黑夜中无声蔓延。  
所有人的注意力都集中在岸边，队形呈弧状散开，屏息静气地等待着海军靠近的迹象；贝拉米是第一个发现队伍的规模在无声无息中似有减少的——人称“鬃狗”的年轻alpha拥有强于一般人的五感，敏锐地察觉到了四下的异常。  
他将情况汇报给托雷波尔；后者在不确定中决定先将队伍集中到一起，以防被逐一击破。  
“这不正常，”蹲在一行人中央的黑发男人眉头蹙着，右手不知何时已经牵起了身边男孩的手，“我根本没有感觉到周围有任何杀气。就算有攻击的话，也肯定不是近身作战。”  
  
“您的意思是对方是远程攻击型的能力吗？如果这样的话——”  
贝拉米询问的话音未落，零星的惊叫声就开始从队伍中响起。  
他看到黑发黑衣的alpha金眸圆睁，黑色瞳孔像应激的猫科生物一般倏然间竖成一条直线；闲适慵懒的气势不再，他站起身朝四下大喝：“所有人散开！离开这里，跑得越远越好！”  
  
为时已晚。  
大片的黑暗展开，脚下的土地瞬间变成暗黑无形的泥沼，宛如打开了通往地狱的通道；只一眨眼的功夫，他们的脚踝以下就陷了进去。  
下沉，下沉，被吞噬的身躯仿佛被送去了另一个世界，失去一切知觉，亦无从使力。  
  
克洛克达尔咬牙，一把抱起惊慌的金发男孩，却始终无法摆脱如影随形般缠绕双足、且渐行向上的黑暗沼泽。  
正当他认真考虑起“把小鬼用力抛出去”这一方案的可行性时，身旁传来了贝拉米焦急的呼唤声。  
“快抓住我的手！”  
  
没有仔细斟酌的余裕了。  
“抱紧我脖子。”他换用左手托住克洛克洛弗，沉声命令道；男孩立刻双手环上，将脸紧紧贴住其侧颈。  
  
下一刻，伸出的右手被年轻的alpha抓住；弹簧果实能力者已拧转身体做好准备，他一手握紧年长的前·七武海，又一把揽过站在自己身旁的尤利娅，两腿用力一蹬，像离弦的箭一般旋转飞出。

很短的一段飞行路程，但当他们着陆的时候，克洛克达尔感觉却仿如隔世。  
“抱歉，请问你们感觉、那个……还好吗……”年轻的alpha看着横躺在地的几人，颇为尴尬地挠着脑袋——没有办法，他的能力注定了“飞行”这一动作只能藉由高速旋转来实现；作为能力使用者本人自然是习惯的，但顺带“捎”上的人可就不一样了。

“……比自己飞感觉差一些，没事。”黑发的男人晃晃脑袋，撑起半身，确认过护在怀里的男孩没有什么异状，将他扶起后自己也站了起来。  
“比起这个，”他将散落在额前的乱发一把顺到脑后，“我们要先找一个隐蔽的地方躲起来。如果我没猜错的话，这个能力的使用者应该是马歇尔·蒂奇那家伙。”  
“黑胡子？他为什么会来这里？！”  
“我也说不好，”男人说着，目光沉沉地看向一旁的男孩——后者正被惊慌的女仆拉着，上上下下地检查有没有哪里磕碰到，“但如果我的猜测是真的，他出现在这里的原因和之前的‘意外’有关的话，那恐怕就不太妙了。”


	20. Chapter 20

20

一行四人在灌木林中猫着身子前行。

越是向岛屿深处行走，植被就越是高大繁盛，多少有利于他们藏匿行踪；但相应的，地面却也愈发潮湿泥泞，鞋子在地上一踩一个脚印；泥水渗进鞋底，整洁的裤腿溅上湿土，每一步都拖泥带水；随着足印逐渐加深，前进的阻力越来越大，速度也愈形缓慢起来。  
克洛克达尔低头看向一旁的克洛克洛弗：和他们这些人高马大的成年人相比，小鬼在这样湿滑泥泞的地面行走起来明显更为吃力，每一步都要把脚高高抬起再重重踩下，因为动作幅度大而导致行走速度较平日更为缓慢，却仍是咬牙跟上他们的速度，一张小脸憋得通红。  
“行不行？不行的话上来。”他移开目光，装作不经意地低声询问。  
“行。”男孩的声音微微有些气喘，但听起来还算有力气。  
“抱你我只用一只手就够了。”  
“不用，”男孩又走了两步，补充一句，“再走一天也没问题。”  
正想嘲笑小鬼毫无意义的逞强，走在前方开路的年轻alpha突然停下脚步，侧着头聆听数秒后开口说道：“有人跟上来了。”  
  
——妈的。  
克洛克达尔在心里暗咒一声。海楼石束缚削弱了他见闻色的力量，对方所提到的动静他完全无感，只能完全倚赖于他人的判断。  
“是你们的人吗？”  
“没有感知到明确的杀气，暂时无法确认，但听心跳的话似乎是两人。”  
  
……一两个人吗？  
  
贝拉米看着素以足智多谋而闻名的前任七武海，对方停下脚步，鳄鱼般的金色眼睛微微眯起，只沉思两秒后便果断命令道：“往那两个人的方位靠近。”  
“可是——”  
他的疑问根本没有机会说完，对方转过身面对他，神色姿态俱是不容置疑的命令式：“那两个人在哪个方向？”  
贝拉米的嘴依然张着，喉咙口冒到一半的话却再也说不出来了；不知道为什么，对面的这个男人明明算得上是他们的阶下囚、又被海楼石限制了能力，但每当自己面对他之时却总自觉身处下风，情不自禁地就想要询问他的意见、听从他的指示。  
——就像现在，对方不由分说下达了冒险的提议，自己在他坦然笃定的态度下却无法提出半分疑义。  
他合上嘴，艰难地吞咽下口水，抬手指了一个方向。  
  
克洛克达尔毫不犹豫地朝他所指的方向走去，克洛克洛弗也紧随其后——丝毫不问为什么、去哪里，十足自然而然的跟随姿态。  
贝拉米拉住了试图冲上去阻拦的尤利娅，摇摇头，沉默地示意她跟上。

他们在矮树丛中只行走了四五分钟就与跟踪者迎面相遇。  
“Boss。”  
贝拉米听到一把低沉浑厚的嗓音；他赶紧小跑几步跟上——出现在他们面前的果然是两人：一个高大魁梧的男人，头发修得极短；另一名则是身材妖娆的女性。和他之前所感受到的气息一样，两人并没有展现出任何攻击意向，态度神情甚至称得上恭敬。  
“达兹，波拉。”黑发的男人简单朝对面两人点点头，伸手拦住试图挡在自己身前的金发alpha，示意他退后。

“你们是怎么登岛的？”他问。  
“如您吩咐的一样，我们提前海军一天从东北角登陆，船也依旧停在那里。”  
“有看到其他船只吗？”  
两人互相看了一眼，最后依旧由达兹回答：“在登陆附近的地方有看到一艘海船，被拖上岸掩藏在树丛里。我们怕增加不必要的事端，所以没有靠近检查，不过船上并没有明显的海贼旗帜；从船体干燥程度判断，应该比我们还早一两天登岛。”  
“好的，你们辛苦了。”  
“Boss，那我们现在——”  
“让我想一想。”

“等等，”旁边的贝拉米显然一头雾水，“您觉得是黑胡子提前在这里伏击？为了对付我们？可他怎么会知道——”  
“这没什么好奇怪的，”黑发男人再次打断了他的问句；他的语速很快，语气中也开始透出明显的焦躁，“只要知道海军打算收拾那只蠢鸟，想要列出几个可能的战斗地点和周边可供靠船的岛屿并不是难事。但问题在于黑胡子为什么也会找过来……贝拉米。”

贝拉米的思绪还没有从“这两个突然出现的家伙是谁”、“为什么黑胡子要盯上他们”这两条线上绕开，冷不丁突然被点名。他赶紧“嗯”了一声以示回应，同时惊讶于为什么自己居然会有一种课堂上开小差被捉当场的尴尬感。  
“蠢鸟这边之前有拿到过什么稀罕的东西吗？”  
宝物吗？他脑子努力转动着，试图找出过去两年间所经手过大大小小的宝箱中是否有任何让自家船长多看几眼的物品；然而任回忆的旋转木马一圈都转完了，他也挖不出任何头绪。

不用回答，年长的男人从对方的表情就有了判断。他低下头，烦躁地“啧”了一声。  
“妈的，那只蠢鸟就会惹麻烦。”

贝拉米很想问到底是怎么回事，但话还来不及开口，某种适才刚刚才体验过的、令他毛骨悚然的惊惧感猛然间再次不合时宜地升了起来；他情不自禁地扭转头，向身后看去。  
  
——一小片暗色像巨人伸出的一只手掌，悄无声息地向他们延伸而来。  
  
“黑胡子！”来不及多想，他下意识大喊出声。  
“先跑！”黑发alpha一把抱起身边两脚泥泞的男孩。在他的命令下，面对面说话的两组人马立刻朝着贝拉米所示意的方向极速逃离。

奔跑，奔跑；  
撞开面前阻拦的树杈，风声在耳旁呼啸，夜色中模糊的景色飞速在视野中后退。  
不知跑了多久，两位穿着高跟皮鞋的女士先受不了；于是其他人也暂且停下，一行人大汗淋漓地在树丛中喘着粗气。  
“敌方应该还没有探知道我们的具体方位，暂时没人追上来，附近也没有什么埋伏。”爆炸头的美丽女子匀了会儿气，仔细探听一番后对自己的boss报告道。  
克洛克达尔似乎十分相信她的判断，紧绷的肢体放松了些许，将抱在怀里的男孩放下。

贝拉米觉得不妥。  
“这里还不安全，我们根本不知道对方有多少人，是什么能力。必须再逃得远一些！”  
说着，他一把抓住女仆和克洛克达尔，准备像之前一样使用自己的能力快速逃离此地。  
但后者却一把甩开了他的手。

“光靠逃是没有用的。”

贝拉米惊惶地抬头看着面前的男人。  
对方甚少离身的长大衣早已在先前的“飞行”中踪迹毫无，此刻只着衬衫马甲；他的额角有汗，一贯整齐后梳的头发也颇有些散乱；尽管是这样狼狈的境地，男人却依旧肩背笔挺，黑暗中高大的身躯像一座暗色大理石雕成的高塔，巍峨地矗立在众人前方。  
  
年轻的alpha依稀间感受到类似自己面对多弗朗明哥时的感受——那是来自上位alpha所存在的威压。  
他不由紧张地咽下一口口水。  
自己习惯了对方在船上慵懒闲适的模样，几乎要忘记这条鳄鱼本来的面貌：世界政府授予的“sir”称号，世人口中曾经的“英雄”，在任时间最长的七武海；欺世盗名的狂徒，意图颠覆国政的战争疯子。  
——无论是善名抑或是恶名，对方都是一代声名显赫的大海贼，是让人仰视的强大存在。

“带上他们往那边去，我稍后来找你们。”大海贼根本没有看他，只用手指了指通往海岸边的方向。  
“可是您——”  
“如果他们是冲小鬼来的，那么就绝对不可能让你们逃出这座岛。”男人说着，顺手想去大衣内兜原来的位置拿雪茄，但大衣已经丢失，他只能悻悻地拢了下头发。  
一旁的高大男子默默上前，递上雪茄后又熟练地替他点上。

烟瘾终于得解，男人缓慢吸了一口，开口时缭绕的烟雾从口鼻盈出，模糊了男人深邃的五官。  
“我在马林梵多见识过黑胡子，也听说过一些他的事情。但为了确认起见，现在还是得先去探探底，”他说着，一把将紧靠着自己的男孩向金发alpha推去，“你，跟他走。”  
男孩没有动作。

贝拉米有些犹豫——身为能力者，无论再怎么强大，在海楼石的束缚下终究无法发挥，又怎能与如今身为四皇之一的黑胡子直接抗衡？  
而且谁又能保证这条狡猾的鳄鱼不会趁机机会一走了之呢？

但已经没有时间了。  
想到那如同鬼魅一般悄无声息、亦无法摆脱的阴影，贝拉米咬牙，两手抱住金发的小少爷。

——抱不起来。  
男孩没有说话，只用双手死死抱着克洛克达尔的腿，眼眶里憋着眼泪，白净的脸因为用力而涨得通红——平日甚少体现情绪起伏的男孩此刻脸上满是激烈的抗拒神情。

克洛克达尔显然也感受到了男孩的情绪。他没有再用力推搡，沉默地收回手。  
——然而下一刻，随之而来的便是清脆的“砰”一记声响。

所有人都愣住了。  
金发的男孩难以置信般抬起头，白净的脸颊半边肿起——绯红的一个掌印。

“天……”一旁的女仆手捂住嘴惊呼出声。  
“滚，碍手碍脚。”视线焦点的男人居高临下地看着男孩——后者瞪大了双眼，捂着滚烫的一边脸颊，眼泪已经在圆圆的眼眶里盈成一汪。  
他没有理会男孩的视线，一把将他推开——正好被伸出双臂抱过来的女仆接住。

“达兹，波拉，跟我过来。”转过身，高大的男人头也不回地向来时的树丛中走去。  
“是。”一男一女两人应声跟上。

“等、”贝拉米下意识伸出手，最终却也只是僵在原地。  
——这位先生的离去必然不是少主所愿意看到的；如果放任他就这样走开，无疑是自己作为手下极大的失职；  
——但阻拦？且不论对方现在得到了两名手下的接应，就算仍旧只是孤身一人，除了多弗朗明哥，试问这天下又有几人真能困得住他？

三人的背影渐行渐远。  
——然后他看到那个被称为达兹的男子回过头，意味深长的眼光在克洛克洛弗身上游移了片刻，这才收回目光，跟随鳄鱼的步伐消失在黑暗之中。


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 补充一些本文对abo的私设：  
> alpha信息素攻击性最强，霸王色就是顶级alpha的信息素威压，beta和omega无法做到；  
> omega则因为敏锐的五感，普遍见闻色比较强，适合在团队中担任侦查角色。

21  
  
他们找到了一处洞窟。  
女仆在洞口边找到了一些能够消肿的植物，嚼碎了，为肿着半边脸的男孩细细涂抹上。  
被掌掴过后的脸颊依然红肿滚烫，细致的皮肤上泛着明显凸起的指印；尽管知道对方这一下已是有所保留——否则依那位先生的力气，别说扇落牙齿，直接把毫无防备者的脖颈一掌打断都没什么好让人讶异的——但一贯小大人般端重自持的男孩此刻脸上满是失魂恍惚的表情，这让她依然心下发酸。

克洛克洛弗自被多弗朗明哥带回家族起就是由她照料的。她见证了这个孩子自一个只会牙牙叫唤哇哇哭喊的大号糯米团子渐渐出落成一个早慧沉静的孩童，流逝的时间和彼此的陪伴在这个过程中所造就的不止是主仆之情，更孕育出了几分无法直言的、胆大包天的母爱。  
  
******

她的故乡是一个没有加入世界政府的边缘小地，本是大海上再普通不过的一个偏僻之地，然其全民善武尚武，因而岛屿虽小，却素有骁勇能战之名；  
匹夫无罪，怀璧其罪。  
不断有周边大国想要拉拢利用这份难得的战力，小小的岛屿成为了几大势力角逐角力的中心；岛民并不希望加入战争，也曾满怀期待地向世界政府求助，寄希望于其居中调停。但巍峨的玛丽乔亚并没有对边陲之地回以垂怜。  
  
如果自己不能占有一把宝刀，那么最安全的做法是什么？  
——毁了它。  
  
从几乎被夷为平地的废墟中救出他们的是多弗朗明哥；刚从推进城逃出没多久的废任七武海彼时正需要重新发展羽翼，循着战争的气味而来，在杀死了留下扫荡战场的士兵后，将作为幸存者的他们带回了自己的海贼船。  
她知道族人的生命是谁夺走的，而自己的生命又是被谁救下的；也因此，她对堂吉诃德家族的行事风格毫无怨言，对被托付给自己的那条小生命更是付出了十足赤忱的热情。  
——无论是捡来的、抢来的抑或是亲生的，她都看得出这个孩子对于多弗朗明哥的重要性；作为对恩人的回报，同时也是出于omega的天性使然，她尽心尽力地照顾着这个孩子，希望她的关怀能够多少弥补他父母之爱的缺乏。

是的，缺乏。

她敏锐地感觉到了多弗朗明哥对待克洛克洛弗态度中的一丝不和谐。  
跋扈的大海贼对于这个没有明言身份的孩子毋庸置疑是宠溺的：物质上给予一切、条件允许内最好的教育、自小鳄鱼脱离婴儿期后甚至每晚会陪伴他一起入睡——这一切让他看起来就像是世界上每一个好爸爸那样尽职而又负责；  
但作为克洛克洛弗身边最亲近的人之一，她依然察觉到了这其中的缺乏：宽容。  
——这位表面上的完美父亲身上并没有一般父母所具有的那种无条件乃至无底线的宽容。

多弗朗明哥很擅长夸奖——对下属如此，对孩子也是一样。每当男孩表现良好，他都会得到来自父亲连声的表扬：“我早就知道你可以”、“克洛克宝贝儿你就是最棒的”、“没有你做不到的事情”；然而她也曾经见过许多次，当男孩课业上出现简单的小错，因为太累而不想参加体术训练，甚至有时只是问出一个“无用”的问题，多弗朗明哥就会立刻沉下脸色；  
他不会说什么严厉的话，更不会有任何体罚，但喜笑颜开的夸赞和阴鸷的沉默之间太过显著的差异也已经足以让男孩惊惶而不知所措；久而久之，克洛克洛弗犯的错误越来越少，也越来越不会说出那种独属于孩子的稚气话语。父亲的赞扬是甜蜜的糖果，而不容忍则像一根鞭子，两者一起协同作用，催促着这个孩子快速将自己从童稚的状态中剥离出来，加速再加速地成长。

她眼睁睁看着这种变化的发生，心疼却又无可奈何，只能竭尽所能地加倍给出呵护和关爱，期待那个被甩落在后的、阴影中的孩童能够从自己这里得到安抚。  
而自从克洛克达尔上船以来，她能够明显地感觉到那个阴影中的孩子又渐渐开始冒了出来——有点奇怪，明明是看上去冷冰冰的一位先生，却意外地能够与那个童稚的克洛克洛弗对话。  
但刚才的一巴掌……  
  
尤利娅看了一眼糊着草药的小脸，不由再次心疼起来。  
  
******

相比这一边的忧伤心疼，贝拉米的心思却并不在此。  
放任那位被自家船长标记的alpha和手下一起离开显然是极不妥当的；但现下事态紧急，而且如果对方猜测属实，黑胡子海贼团为了克洛克洛弗特意在这座岛上备下伏击，那么对此毫无防备的他们现在可谓是四面楚歌。  
——而且那条狡猾的鳄鱼，当真会回来吗？  
  
他正这样想着，洞口就传来了落叶被踩踏的脚步声。  
还在上药的女仆猛地回身，掏出绑缚在大腿系带上的锯齿刃战术刀，摆出备战姿势；贝拉米对她摆摆手——熟悉的信息素，他已经猜到对方是谁了。  
  
“你们可真会挑地方。这么明显的山洞，是怕敌人平地上找起来不够方便吗？”伴随着低沉的嘲讽话语，高大的男子低头走了进来；对方迈进洞窟的瞬间，掺杂着柑橘甜香的烟草味同时在狭小的洞穴中蔓延开来。  
  
在洞口时还好，一旦进入相对封闭的空间，“鬃狗”出众的五感立刻感应出对方信息素浓度之高。  
一般人通常会认为，信息素只有在求偶或交欢时才会以最高浓度展现——这也不算错；但作为一名战斗员，贝拉米清楚地知道，信息素也会在战斗中伴随着杀意爆发，对于高阶的alpha而言，信息素甚至能够成为武器一般的存在，通过威压直接震慑敌方——这也便是所谓“霸王色”从生物学角度解析的真相。  
而归来的鳄鱼此刻显然是后者——都不用去辨认其信息素中所残留的浓厚攻击意味，只看衣物上的破口和脸颊上带血的划痕就能够明白他刚刚经历了什么。  
  
对方脚步匆匆，讽刺的话语尾声还没落地，就已大步流星地走到了他们面前。  
“您还好——”  
“吗”字还没开口，对方就直接打断了他。  
  
“没时间废话了。我在来的路上散布了一些干扰用的信息素，但这拖不了他们多久。黑胡子就是冲着小鬼来的，他的能力也比我想象中棘手太多。”  
“可是他为什么——”  
“你们以为自己做事很低调吗？海军能盯上你们别人也能！” 男人不耐烦地蹙起了眉头，啧了一声，“虽然不明白原理，但黑胡子能够吸收别人的果实能力，会盯上小鬼恐怕也是为了他的能力。”  
  
贝拉米目瞪口呆。  
在上一次克洛克洛弗暴走后，他们内部确实设想过被海军盯上的可能性；但万万没想到，还有其他人循着踪迹也追了上来。  
螳螂捕蝉，黄雀在后。  
——无论他们是螳螂还是蝉，都已经陷入了被动的境地。  
  
身旁另一股熟悉的信息素蠢蠢欲动，战斗的辛辣气息开始从持刀的omega女子身上弥漫开来。  
“别傻了，你们两个人加起来也不是他们的对手。”似乎并不讶异于这个一贯柔弱平和女仆也能爆发出等同于战斗员的信息素强度——多弗朗明哥当然不会允许没用的人留在身边——克洛克达尔冷冷地评价道。  
“无论我是不是对手，小少爷都不能从我手上被带走——至少我活着时不行。”女子语气坚决，神色却甚为平静。一句说完，她反手持刀，起身向洞口走去。  
  
“达兹。”  
达兹高大的身形出现在洞口，将女子的去路挡得严严实实。  
  
“就算你急着想一死报恩，也要把命用在有用的地方。”  
克洛克达尔说完，绕过两人，在位于最内侧的男孩面前蹲下身来。  
“小鬼的能力极限是多少？”金黄的眼眸审视着面前这张堪称狼狈的脸，问题却是向身后的两人提的。  
  
“雷涅奥兹岛应该就是目前的极限范围了，过去并没有进行过这样大面积的测试。”贝拉米挠了挠鼻子，老实回答道。  
“多大？”  
“八九百平方公里左右吧。”  
黑发的男子沉吟片刻，金眸中暗光一闪，如同狩猎者手中的刀锋般凛冽。  
“够了。”他说道，侧过头，视线扫过依然愤愤的尤利娅，最后定在贝拉米身上，“接下去我说的话很重要，你们好好记住。”  
“……”  
“黑胡子可以吸收来自他人的攻击，这已经糟糕了；但对于能力者来说更危险的是，一旦被暗暗果实制造出的阴影触碰到，能力者就会被毫无抵抗能力地被吸引到他的攻击范围之内，所以小鬼一定不能被他的阴影接触到。”  
“我不是果实能力者，我可以——”  
“对付你，黑胡子不用能力都绰绰有余。”  
意气正盛的omega被一记呛了回来，姣好脸庞一下涨得通红。  
  
“可如果暗暗果实天生就能克制能力者的话，我们中间除了尤利娅，呃……还有谁能攻击到他呢？”贝拉米悄悄瞥了一眼洞口的男子——他既不知道对方的底细，也不清楚他是不是能力者。  
“果实能力不可能毫无边际，能力越强限制也会越大。依我的观察，他的攻击应该一次只能针对一个能力者，”男人皱皱眉——波拉就是替达兹挡了一下才中招被擒，“所以只要有一个人能拖住，在确定位置又能锁定他攻击的前提下，小鬼应该就有把握可以把这家伙‘送’走。”  
“按您这么说，就算小少爷不发动能力，只要一个人拖住他同时其他人一起攻击，我们也可能有胜算。”  
鳄鱼烦躁地皱起眉头：“你说的只是‘可能’。我们还不能确定他能够吸收多少攻击，冒这个险毫无意义。而且黑胡子现在同时拥有白胡子老头的能力，他为人谨慎，只要确定了我们的大致方位，他一定会用震震果实先发制人。”  
“您的意思是我们必须有一个先做诱饵，”贝拉米听懂了他的意思，他向前一步，急冲冲开口道：“我可以！”  
“你不可以。”他的自告奋勇被果断驳回。  
  
克洛克达尔再次看向坐在角落里的男孩，右手伸向男孩的半边脸颊——发髻在逃离中散掉了，金发乱七八糟地拢在脑后；脸颊依然肿着，似乎褪了点红，但被嚼碎的植物糊着半张脸，也看不清糊状物之下的颜色究竟是怎样的。  
黑发的男人犹豫着，还是决定不要碰掉那一层草药，最终手指只在男孩耳根连接脖颈处摩挲了两下。  
手指有些凉。男孩怕冷地瑟缩了一下，但最终还是定在那里，一双与他如出一辙的金眸定定凝视着他。  
  
“把这个镯子除掉，我去。”他说。  
贝拉米瞬间瞪大了眼睛：“不可能，这种程度小少爷做不到！”  
“他必须做到。”  
“我们曾经试验过，小少爷确实达不到这样的精度！”一旁的omega也急急开口，“如果强行进行，最坏的情况——”  
“大不了再丢一条手。”打断她的话音很平稳，仿佛描述中那个血肉横飞的场景并不会发生在他身上般淡定。  
所有人都噤了声。  
  
“但我们必须试一试，”他继续说道，大手抚过男孩的头顶，把几缕不听话翘起的金发给顺了一下。  
然后他沿着男孩没有受伤的另外半边脸颊幅度很小地抚摸了几下。  
“你来试一试。”他直视着男孩，低声说道。  
“你可以的，对吗？”  
他的手落下，抓起男孩垂放在身侧的左手，轻轻握了握。  
男孩呼吸一顿，不安游弋的眼神在对方的注视下像被捉住的小兽，被引领着冷静下来，然后一眨不眨地看进那双安稳而又坚定的、金色的瞳孔之中。  
——没有冷漠，没有嘲讽，就这样平常地看着他。  
  
男孩干咽一口，反手握住对方宽大的手掌。  
“嗯。”最后他抿起嘴，艰难地点了点头。


	22. Chapter 22

22

消消果实能力的发动比想象中还要简单。

贝拉米皱着眉头站在一旁，尤利娅紧紧捏住自己的裙摆，达兹虽然依然尽职地在洞口守卫，注意力却也分出大半，小心留意着山洞深处的状况。

克洛克洛弗深吸一口气，抬眼看向面前的男人：金瞳平静无波，没有丝毫瑟缩，是接受任何结果的表情。  
他低下头，伸出手；  
镯子的大小严丝合缝地贴合着手腕的尺寸，几乎没有一丝空余；为了不碰到下面的皮肤导致误伤，他只能用两根手指堪堪捏住其边缘；  
他们试图最大限度地减少海楼石对碰触者的影响，但身边没有恰当的介质，最后尤利娅只能给他一块手帕，用来隔开手指和手镯、避免直接接触；但尽管如此，当指尖切实感受到海楼石那坚硬的材质时，一种难以形容的乏力感依然从身体内部涌了上来。

他死命咬住嘴唇，试着用痛楚对抗那股无法控制的疲倦；稍顷，当身体终于习惯了晕眩感后，他重新睁开眼。  
右手保持着捏住海楼石的动作，左手轻轻覆上右手手背；  
吸口气，再次闭上眼。

没有什么复杂的招式或可怕的声响，克洛克达尔只觉得仿佛一阵微风从下方吹了上来——十分轻柔，带动额头一缕掉下的碎发在脸颊拂过，皮肤感觉到一丝如有似无的瘙痒——然后一切再次归于平静。  
手腕处没有痛感，也没有流血；他试着转动一下，五指合拢又张开——活动自如，该有的关节一个未少。

洞穴内的气氛明显地放松了下来。  
男孩松开手，呼出一口气，终于松懈下来。

“走吧。黑胡子很快就会追过来，如果他用震震果实能力，我们待在山洞里只会陷于被动。”男人拍拍衣服前襟，站起身，末了看一眼男孩——经过一夜的逃亡和能力消耗，年幼的能力者明显累得够呛，额头沁着颗颗汗珠，未肿的半边脸在微弱的光线下都看得出煞白。  
顿了顿，他补充一句：“把小鬼抱起来吧。”  
“往哪里走？”贝拉米依言抱起自家小少爷，跟随着男人的脚步向洞口走去——压根没有质疑，他已经下意识地习惯于听从对方的指令了。  
“岸边，开阔的地方。”男人边走边说，“两边的底牌都已经摊开，没有必要再玩虚的了。开阔的地方视野清晰，冗余杂物也少，方便小鬼发动能力。达兹，你走前面。”  
“是，boss。”

达兹在前方开路，一行人沉默地在树林中行走着。  
随着方位逐渐接近岛屿另一侧的海岸，地面状况也较此前的泥泞不堪有了明显改观；越接近海岸，脚下的土地就愈发干硬起来，众人的脚步也得以轻快许多。  
——干燥的环境对于沙沙果实能力者来说无疑是一件好事。贝拉米想着，不由更是叹服于对方在危急情况下屡屡能做出最有利抉择的判断力。  
他偷偷瞄了一眼行走在自己侧前方的男人。

从自己的角度能看到他皱起的眉头；事实上自走出他们藏身的洞穴之后，克洛克达尔便再未发一语，只安静地跟在高大的手下后面行走。  
虽然他整个人依然散发着生人勿近的气场，但贝拉米本能地觉察出他并没有生气，而是将所有的注意力都放在某处，专心致志地等待着敌人、抑或是等待着某个结果。

狩猎与被狩猎，蛰伏的鳄鱼，到底预期的是怎样的结果？

“到了。”克洛克达尔停下脚步，微微侧过头，眯起眼，定神聆听过后，确认地重复一遍，“他们很快就会到了。”  
“？”贝拉米惊诧——他是alpha中少有五感突出到能与omega争锋者，但任凭他怎么仔细感觉，也丝毫没有察觉到四下有任何动静或杀意。  
“五六个人，人不多。黑胡子为人谨慎，选择让手下分散寻找，我们很幸运。”男人低声说着，语速如常，仿佛他们此刻所谈论的不过是一会儿和谁一起去吃夜宵这样无所谓的话题，“可惜黑胡子本人没有受到干扰，他也在其中。”  
贝拉米想要说什么，却被对方抬手打断。  
“没什么好争的了。听我示意，数到三，你立刻就带小鬼和女人跳起来，越高越好，躲开第一波攻击。之后我会拖住黑胡子，小鬼不要磨蹭，一旦抓到机会就马上把我们送走。”  
“小少爷可能没有办法保证把您和黑胡子分开。”  
“不用分开，也不要追求精度，尽可能大面积地把包括我们在内的陆地消除掉。这部分的人我来对付，你们不用管。”男人叹口气，“就算把黑胡子弄走，在听到这里的动静后一定还会有其他人追上来。别太天真，以为把黑胡子弄走事情就完了；能不能从剩下的人手上保住这个小鬼，也要看你们的决心和运气。”

贝拉米和尤利娅一愣，他们满脑子只想着如何对付黑胡子，确实忽略了也许他们还会遭遇其他敌人的可能性。

“所以你们不用急着去送死，后面有的是你们以死表决心的机会。”

——我们去是送死，那你去又会怎么样呢？这次还会再回来吗？  
他们心里想着，却都没有问出口；  
问题的答案再明显不过：无论是生是死，这个男人也许都不会再在他们面前出现了。

“计划就是这样，”男人说完，又看了眼一旁从始至终一声未吭的金发男孩，“还有什么问题吗？”  
“有，”男孩的脸色依然惨白着，下定什么决心似的咬咬嘴唇，抬头，视线笔直地看进那对和自己如出一辙的暗金色中，“你是我爸爸吗？”

四下寂静无声，一旁的三人似乎连呼吸都收敛了。  
全世界都静静等待着这两个在黑夜中彼此凝视的的人。

先移开视线的是克洛克达尔。他转过身，沉沉地叹了口气。  
“随你吧。”  
这就是他的回答。

随着男人转身的动作，达兹后退几步，同时示意贝拉米和尤利娅也不要再向前。  
克洛克达尔与身后几人保持着数步之遥，调整下呼吸后，缓慢地闭上眼睛。  
——有多久没用了呢，这份让自己为之憎厌的天赋之能。

贝拉米感觉一股淡淡的烟草味在空气中若有似无地如雾般铺展开来。  
清淡的苦涩香味，带着一丝略显突兀的柑橘甜香——他曾经无数次闻到过：在初次围捕的小岛，在充当会议室的船舱，在众人聚在一起抽烟的船舷边，在甲板下通往各房间的走道里。  
不会错的，是这个人的信息素。

但他依然惊诧不已——鼻端的味道明明如此熟悉，身体所感受到的却全然不同。  
他第一次见到这个alpha时，对方被逼到断崖，刻意释放出的信息素让他想印象不深刻都难——顶级alpha信息素爆发所制造的霸气让同为alpha的贝拉米也忍不住想要退缩屈服；就算是上船、哪怕被少主标记之后，这位先生的信息素也素来是冷漠中或多或少带有一定攻击性的、典型的alpha信息素。  
然而现在，对方的信息素如此大面积地铺展开来，自己身为alpha的本能却丝毫不觉抵触，甚至产生了一种情不自禁的亲近之感，每一个毛孔都想要打开，更为深刻地去感受这股气息。

隐藏在攻击性之下、不为alpha所抵触的信息素，能够被另一个alpha标记，言语中对自己见闻色的自信……  
难道……

他惊讶地瞪大眼，想要更为仔细地看清这个在夜色中显得模糊朦胧的高大男人。  
而与此同时，他听到了自己这段时间来已然熟悉的低醇嗓音响起。  
“三、二……”  
“一。”


End file.
